Serena y la bestia
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena esta felizmente comprometida con Darien, pero él debe partir a la guerra y el amor de la pareja se ve puesto a prueba, la joven espera ansiosa el regreso de su prometido, pero al retornar Darien ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado y ya no quier el amor de Serena, al contrario todo parece indicar que ya no la ama como antes había prometido.
1. Compromiso

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Compromiso.**

- Serena por favor quédate quieta.- La regaño lady Tsukino, su madre.- No puedo arreglarte el cabello sino dejas de moverte.

- Es que estoy muy nerviosa mamá. . . Papá dijo que Darien venía para hablar algo muy importante con él sobre mi. . . ¿Para qué crees que venga mamá?

- Lo sabes perfectamente cariño. . . Él viene a pedir tu mano.

La joven lady sonrió ante aquel comentario de su madre, entonces no era la única que pensaba en eso, ella amaba profundamente a Darien Chiba, el vecino de la propiedad de junto a la de su familia, y desde hace algún tiempo el joven visitaba su hogar para verla, secretamente ella siempre había soñado con el día en que él pidiera su mano, y todo parecía indicar que ese era el gran día.

- Madre.- La joven tomo su perfume del tocador.- ¿Y si no viene a pedir mi mano?

- Querida deja de decir tonterías, los nervios te están controlando.

- Madre yo amo a Darien, lo he amado desde hace mucho.

- Querida solo tienes quince años. . .- Murmuro su madre con una risita.- Eres muy joven para saber lo que es el amor. . .

- Lo amo madre y nada podrá cambiar eso.

.

Darien estaba un tanto nervioso pero seguro de lo que iba a hacer, respiro hondo, vio a lord Tsukino detrás de su escritorio, lo había hecho pasar al despacho después de que le hubiese pedido hablar a solas con él.

- Bien tu dirás Darien.- La alentó el hombre mayor.

- Bueno yo. . .- Casi se ahogó con sus palabras.- Usted ya sabe que aprecio mucho a la señorita Serena, y nada me haría más feliz que usted me diera su mano en matrimonio.

- Bueno a decir verdad yo ya esperaba esto.- Murmuro el hombre.- Es evidente que sientes un gran afecto por mi hija pequeña, pero comprende que ella solo tiene quince años. .

- Lo sé y comprendo lord Tsukino, pero lo que siento por su hija en un amor muy profundo, usted sabe que pronto he de partir a la guerra y no me quiero ir sin tener un motivo valioso por el cual vivir y regresar

- ¿Cuántos años estará en el ejército?

- Primeramente serán dos, según lo que se me ha informado puedo llegar a quedarme hasta cuatro años más si la situación así lo amerita.

- Ya veo. . .- Lord Kenji Tsukino respiro hondo.- ¿Comprendes que con tu partida corres el riesgo de que me hija se fije en otro hombre? Con tu ausencia prolongada ella. . .

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.- Dijo con seguridad.

Él amaba a aquella pequeña rubia que había robado su corazón siendo solo una niña de diez años, desde ese momento él no había hecho otra cosa que soñar con verla convertida en su esposa y ahora que estaba a portas de dejar el que hubiese sido su hogar durante sus casi veintidós años de edad no quería irse sin antes declararse a ella y pedirle formalmente que fuese su prometida.

- Bien yo te conozco muy bien y confió en ti, pero depende de Serena la decisión. . . Mandare por ella. . .- El hombre mayor hiso sonar una campana.

- Gracias señor.

- ¿Necesita algo mi señor?- Una de las criadas entro en el despacho.

- Manda por mi hija por favor.

- Si señor. . .

- ¿Lord Tsukino me permitiría estar a solas con su hija en los jardines traseros?

- Claro, pero de todas formas alguien estaba cerca de ustedes.

- Por supuesto.

.

- Buenos días señor Chiba.- Serena se acercó al hombre que estaba apoyado en un árbol del jardín.- Mi padre me ha dicho que necesita hablar conmigo.

- Si señorita Serena, yo solicite permiso para poder hablar con usted a solas.- Murmuro algo nervioso.

- Bueno tan solos no estamos.

Ambos jóvenes vieron a la nana de la rubia a unos cuantos metros de distancia, su padre había insistido en que ella fuera con ellos, pero Luna, su nana de toda la vida comprendía su necesidad de estar cerca de Darien por lo que estaba a bastante distancia, cerca de una banqueta.

- Aun así necesito decirle algo importante señorita.

- Lo escucho señor Chiba.- La joven sonrió expectante ante la idea de estar a solas con él y asi poder escuchar lo que tanto anhelaba oir de sus labios.

- Yo. . . Como usted sabrá pronto partiré a la guerra señorita Serena.

- Es lo que se comenta. ¿Partirá por mucho tiempo señor?

- Pueden llegar a ser seis años.

- Eso es mucho tiempo.

La rubia de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Sería que Darien había pedido hablar con ella para despedirse? Eso sería muy crudo, ella lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto y desde que había escuchado que él iba a irse a la guerra la idea se le había hecho intolerable, pero su padre le había hablado de la reputación que los Chiba tenían en el ejército y el deber que tenían de cumplir ante cualquier llamado, por eso ella había aceptado la idea de verlo irse, pero no estaba preparada para la despedida.

- ¿Viene a despedirse?

- Bueno yo. . . Señorita Serena lo que vengo a discutir con usted es algo de suma importancia, algo que tiene que ver con el futuro.

- No creo comprender.- La joven camino lentamente hasta donde estaba el hombre.

- Usted debe comprender mis sentimientos señorita Serena.- Darien se armo de valor para tomar sus manos.- Lo que siento por usted es un afecto muy grande mi querida señorita Serena.

- Mi afecto hacia usted es tanto o más grande que el suyo señor Chiba. . .

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por usted.

- Eso me hace muy feliz y me llena de esperanza para lo que tengo que preguntarle.

- ¿Preguntarme?

- Pronto me iré pero no quiero irme sin antes tener una promesa de su parte.

- ¿Una promesa de mi parte?

- He hablado con su padre sobre esto, él me ha dicho que todo depende de usted, le he pedido a su padre su mano mi hermosa y querida señorita Serena.

- ¿Quiere que nos casemos?

- Naturalmente usted debe crecer antes, es aún muy pequeña, pero si me voy a ir a la guerra quiero considerarme su prometido. . . Pero ese depende de usted, de que si usted me acepta mi querida.

- Claro que acepto señor Darien, claro que acepto ser su prometida y esperar a su regreso.

- Mi querida Serena.- A pesar de que sabía que estaba cometiendo una falta Darien estrecho a su ahora prometida en sus brazos.- Te amo tanto Serena. . .

- Y yo a ti Darien.- Era un indiscreción pero ella le ofreció sus labios.

.

- Luna debería detenerlos.- Gruño el lord.

- Querido déjalos, ellos estarán largo tiempo separados, merecen este tiempo para ellos dos.

- Mmm. . . Si tu lo dices.

- Ven mi amor, tu café ya debe estar listo.- Ikuko uso todos sus encantos para alejar a su marido de la ventana que tenía vista donde estaba su hija.

- Si. . .

.

La brisa del día los envolvía en una atmosfera de armonía y tranquilidad, Serena estaba sentada debajo de un gran roble y Darien tenía puesta su cabeza en las faldas de ella, la joven tenía una de sus manos en la cabellera oscura de su prometido y la otra estaba entrelazada con la de él.

- ¿Me echaras de menos mi amor?

- Mucho mi amado Darien, pero sé que debes cumplir con tu deber y una vez que vuelvas a mi lado podremos casarnos.

- Si. . . Ya sueño con el día en que te haga mi esposa.

- Pronto mi amor. . .

- Muy pronto, cuando vuelva nos casaremos rápidamente.

- ¿Tardara muchos años?

- Los necesarios mi amor, una guerra puede tardar años.

- Lo sé.- Serena le acaricio a mejilla.- Mis oraciones siempre serán para su protección mi amor.

- Gracias. . . Tratare de enviarte algunas cartas, pero no sé cuánto podrán tardar en llegar.

- Lo comprendo.

- No quiero dejarte.- El pelinegro busco la manos de su amada.- Por favor no dejes de quererme, volveré a tu lado tan rápido como pueda.

- Darien. . . Nunca podría dejar de amarte, te lo prometo cuando vuelvas mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar, al contrario se van a incrementar.

- Eres tan hermosa y adorable.

.

Por la noche la rubia no dejaba de ir de un lado al otro, aun sin poder creer que aquello estuviese pasando, era la prometida de Darien, la joven que en un futuro seria su esposa, él la amaba profundamente, iba a esperarlo todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, ella sabía que la guerra podía ser durante mucho tiempo, pero tenía la promesa de amor de él en sus labios.

- ¿Querida?- Su madre entro en el cuarto.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto madre.- La joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- ¿Necesita algo?

- Hablar contigo sobre la importante etapa que están iniciando, ahora eres una joven comprometida debes respetar a tu prometido y tu propio honor.

- Lo sé madre, nunca le faltaría el respeto a mi querido Darien, lo amo y seguiré amando una vez que él vuelva para cumplir con su promesa de matrimonio.

- Me agrade oir eso, a pesar de lo joven que eres mi querida tienes una imponente madurez, comprendes tu situación ahora y lo respetas, eso me hace muy feliz y a su vez me deja tranquila, no quiero que el joven Chiba tengo una preocupación extra aparte de resguardar su vida.

.

- Me dijo que si abuela.- Darien entro rápidamente al cuarto de su abuela Galaxia.- Serena ha aceptado ser mi prometida.

- Que alegría por ti hijo.- Galaxia sonrió desde su sillón donde estaba bordando.- Esa chica debe ser muy especial para ti, llevas años interesado en Serena.

- Abuela la amo con todo mi corazón, sin ella creo que me moriría.

- De verdad estás enamorado hijo.

La mujer estaba contenta por su nieto, pero a la vez el miedo de la guerra la embargaba, Darien era su único nieto vivo, ya nadie más de la familia Chiba quedaba vivo, solo ella, quien tarde o temprano iba a partir y su nieto se quedaría solo en el mundo.

Cuando supo del afecto de Darien por la joven Tsukino entendió que su nieto tal vez no estaría tan solo, pero la convocatoria a la guerra había llegado y entonces sus sueños de ver a sus bisnietos se había ido lejos, aunque Darien había sido instruido muy bien para la batalla, nada la aseguraba regresar con vida y era lo que la tenía con el alma en vilo.

- ¿Sucede algo abuela?- Darien se le acerco.- Te has quedado callada.

- Solo pensaba en tu prometida. . . ¿Le llevaste el anillo de la familia?

- No abuela.- El joven se sonrojo ligeramente.- Yo no tenía mucha confianza en que lord Tsukino me diera la mano.

- Oh mi nieto querido.- La mujer mayor se levantó y dejo su labor de lado para acercarse a él.- Eres un tonto, debiste entregarle el anillo familiar a penas te ha aceptado.

- Se lo llevare mañana y así podre verla otra vez y quizá besarla.

- ¿Te han permitido besarla?- Pregunto extrañada.

- Bueno, probablemente mañana el padre me regañe, pero es que no pude evitarlo.

- Oh mi querido.- La mujer comenzó a reír de buena gana.- Se hace tarde, ve a descansar, mañana ve y entrégale a tu prometida el símbolo de su compromiso contigo.

- Si abuela, buenas noches.

.

Al día siguiente el mensajero de los Tsukino llego a la casa para entregarles una invitación a cenar esa noche, Darien la aceptó gustoso, era la oportunidad perfecta para entregarle a su querida Serena la sortija de compromiso de la familia.

- Dígale por favor que iremos.- Le dijo Galaxia al hombre.- Y no deje de agradecerles por la invitación.

- Si señora, con su permiso.

- Querido tienes la oportunidad perfecta para poder entregarle la sortija a tu prometida.- Comento la mujer mayor cuando se reunieron para ir a desayunar.- Iré esta tarde al pueblo a comprarle obsequios a la familia Tsukino.

- Gracias abuela. . . Estoy seguro que Serena estará feliz de saber que es bien recibida por ti.

- Ahora mi querido toma.- La mujer le entrego una pequeña caja.- Es la sortija de la familia.

- Gracias abuela, te prometo que la cuidare hasta que llegue al lugar indicado.

.

Al despertar Serena le sonrió al mundo, a esa hora el mensajero ya debía de haber llegado a la casa Chiba, antes de dejar su cuarto la noche anterior su madre le había hablado de la idea de invitar a su prometido y su abuela a una cena esa noche, de esa forma entrelazar más los lazos entre las dos familias, aunque ella lo veía como la mejor ocasión para estar cerca de su prometido.

Después de haberlo besado lo echaba terriblemente de menos, extrañaba sus labios, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sabía que no eran pensamientos propios de una señorita pero no podía evitarlo, se prepararía para esa noche, quería lucir hermosa para su prometido, no quería que Darien se fuera a la guerra sin tenerla en sus pensamientos a cada segundo.

- Señorita llego esto para usted.- Una de las empleadas entro en su cuarto, llevando una caja grande.

- ¿Quién lo envió?- Serena se sentó con pereza en la cama.

- Me parece que oi decir que es el mensajero de la casa Chiba.

- ¿Será algo de Darien?- La joven estiro los brazos para recibir el paquete.- Gracias por traerlo.

La empleada abandono el cuarto, Serena desato el rosón que sujetaba la tapa del resto de la caja, ansiosa por descubrir que era lo que Darien le había enviado, pues estaba segura de que se trataba de algo de él. Al abrir la caja sonrió al ver que era un precioso sombrero, de color crema con un lazo de color rosa, tenía una nota a su costado, al tomarla sonrió al ver que la firma era de Darien.

"Mi preciosa señorita Serena, me tome el atrevimiento de comprarle un sombrero, el verano se acerca y odiaría que el sol dañara su hermoso rostro, espero que sea de su agrado. Con amor Darien Chiba, su feliz prometido".

- Claro que me gusta.- La joven se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo, el sombrero le sentaba de maravilla.- Gracias mi amado.

.

Ya estaban yendo por el sendero que conducía a la entrega principal de la casa Tsukino, estaba a poco de poder reunirse de nuevo con su ahora prometida, quería entregarle el anillo, saberse oficialmente comprometido con ella y que nadie dudara de la intensidad y sobre todo sinceridad de los sentimientos que tenia hacia Serena.

- Querido ya estamos llegando.- Le dijo de pronto su abuela Galaxia.- Debes estar ansioso por estar cerca de la señorita Serena.

- Muy ansioso abuela.

- Deberás siempre tratar de mantener contacto con ella, no debes olvidar que aunque vayas a estar lejos tiene un deber que cumplir con ella, si la dejas de lado sus afectos pueden cambiar.

- Jamás permite que pase eso. . . Aunque ya le dije a Serena que quizá pueda tardar en mandarle correspondencia, dado que un ignoro donde seré llevado.

- Lo sé, aun los detalles de la guerra son inciertas, tratare de mantenerme siempre informada.

- Te pido que jamás compartas las malas informaciones con Serena, no quiero que su vida este llena de preocupaciones, quiero que me espere con felicidad.

- Y estoy segura de que lo hará.- Le sonrió la mujer mayor.- Mira ya hemos llegado.

El carruaje de detuvo, y Darien bajo para ayudar a su abuela a hacer lo mismo, la familia Tsukino se reunió con ellos en la entrada, Serena estaba del brazo de su madre unos cuantos pasos más atrás del jefe de la familia.

- Buenas noches Señora Galaxia. . . Joven Darien, sean bienvenidos a mi casa.

- Agradecemos su invitación señor Tsukino.- Galaxia miro a la esposa del hombre.- Buenas noches señora Tsukino.

- Sea bienvenida señora Chiba. . . Joven Darien.

- Señora Tsukino buenas noches.- Darien hablo luego de estrechar la mano del hombre, aunque inmediatamente después su atención fue a dar a su prometida.- Buena noches señorita Serena.

- Señor Darien, buenas noches.- La joven algo sonrojada miro a la mujer mayor.- Bienvenida a casa señora Chiba.

- Por favor pasemos a la sala. . .

El grupo entro en la sala principal de la casa, siendo conducidos a la sala de estar más pequeña, de inmediato fueron atendidos por los sirvientes, quien llevaron bocadillos y bebidas, las mujeres se sentaron a un lado de la sala, y los dos hombres en el otro extremo, dejando en distancia a la joven pareja.

- No nos veíamos desde hace ya un par de meses.- Comento de pronto Galaxia.- Creo que desde la fiesta de Lady William.

- Es cierto, ahora con el invierno no hay muchas actividades aquí en la campiña inglesa.

- Lo bueno es que ahora pronto comenzara la primavera, el clima estará mejor y creo que ahora que Darien y la señorita Serena son prometidos debemos estrechar los lazos, en el futuro seremos algo más que simples vecinos. . .

- Seremos familia.- Concordó Ikuko con una sonrisa.- ¿No lo crees hija?

- Si madre.- Respondió la rubia, pero en todo momento miraba en dirección a su prometido.

- Parece que nuestra querida señorita solo tiene ojos para mi nieto.- Murmuro Galaxia entre pequeñas risas.

.

En tanto Darien trataba de poner atención en la charla que le presentaba el señor Tsukino, perolo cierto era que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de poner cruzar aunque fuese una pequeña mirada con su prometida.

- Ha habido rumores de la guerra, dicen esperan poder recibir el apoyo de los estados unidos.- Comento Kenji Tsukino.- Pero que ellos aun se rehúsan a cooperar.

- Es cierto, tengo un amigo que vive cerca en el centro de la capital, ya ha escuchado aquellos rumores, pero dicen que no son fidedignos.

- Comprendo.

- Pero no hay de que alarmarse, la situación hasta ahora está controlada, aunque hay que reponer fuerzas.

- Señor.- Una de las sirvientas entro en el cuarto.- La cena ya está lista, pueden pasar si asi lo desean.

- Antes de hacerlo.- Intervino Darien.- Quisiera poder entregarle algo importante a mi prometida.

- ¿De que se trata?- Pregunto Ikuko.

- Tengo para Serena la sortija de mi familia.- Le sonrió.- Quería entregársela ayer, pero lo olvide por completo, era más importante para mi que me aceptara.

- Acércate hija.- Kenji le tendio la mano a su hija.

- No era necesario señor Darien. . .

- Por favor. . . Me gustaría que a partir de ahora me pudiese llamar solo Darien.- Le sonrió cuando puso en su dedo la sortija.

- Es hermosa, muchas gracias. . . Darien. . .

La pareja se quedó mirándose a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada, pero era evidente que estaban transmitiéndose fuertes sentimientos el uno al otro. Ikuko se levantó e insto Galaxia a hacer lo mismo, por lo que ambas mujeres lograron convencer al hombre de familia de darles un poco de intimidad a los jóvenes.

- Pero solo por cinco minutos.- Murmuro él algo enfadado.

- Serena.- Darien tomo ambas mano de la joven a penas se quedaron solos.- Todo el día he soñado en hacer esto.

- Mi querido Darien.- Le ofreció descaradamente y sin reservas sus labios.

Tomo con cuidado su rostro, no debía olvidar que ella era delicada, no debía asustarla, pero lo cierto era que se moría por probar sus labios otra vez. La estrecho entre sus brazos, la beso en un principio con delicadeza y luego fue consumido por el fuego de su ansia.

La rubia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido, ahora con aquella sortija en su dedo se sentía cada vez cercana a él, mucho más ahora que la estaba besando de aquella forma que le quitaba el aliento por completo.

- Mi querido Darien.- Susurro débilmente.- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi hermosa Serena, hare todo lo que este de mi parte para volver pronto a tus brazos y así poder casarnos.

- Me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a ti una vez estemos casados.- Prometió llena de felicidad la joven.

- Prometo hacer de tu vida una felicidad constante.

- Ahora debemos ir al comedor, conozco a mi papá, ya debe estar ordenando le a alguien que venga por nosotros.

.

La cena transcurrió en absoluta tranquilidad, por supuesto nadie toco el tema de la inminente guerra, nadie quería entristecer a la pareja, hablaron de la temporada, de los nuevos coches que se estaban fabricando, etc.

- Una noche maravillosa sin duda.- Comento Galaxia cuando era hora de marcharse.- Esperemos que la próxima vez sea en mi casa.

- Por supuesto.- Le sonrió Ikuko.- Estaremos felices de ir nosotros a su casa. ¿Verdad querido?

- Mi esposa, no olviden que esta casa es suya también.

Unos metros más lejos de ellos Darien estaba mirando a su prometida, ella estaba sonrojada por completo, entre pequeños susurros le había dicho cuando la amaba lo cual había provocado tan grado de vergüenza.

- Tratare de venir pronto a visitarla, debo partir rápidamente a la capital dentro del día de mañana, pero no será una despidida, el batallón al que pertenezco solo tendrá una reunión informativa, volveré dentro de la próxima semana y solo entonces tendré certeza de cuando deberé separarme de ti mi querida.

- Mi amado, estaré esperando tu regreso, y rezare para que solo traigas buenas noticias.

- Eso espero yo también.

- Ya es tarde Darien.- Kenji Tsukino se les acerco.- Mi hija ya debería estar en la cama.

- Lo sé señor, pido mi disculpas, me retiro.

Serena vio el coche de los Chiba alejarse, suspiro ante la idea de que no veria a Darien en los siguientes día, aunque consiente de que no podía exigirle que se quedara, él era parte del ejercito del Reino Unido, no podía faltar a sus deberes.

- Vamos querida.- Le hablo su madre.- Es tarde.

- Lo sé madre, buenas noches.- Se abrazo a la mujer mayor y luego miro a su padre.- Buenas noches padre.

- Descansa hija.

.

Las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras, todo parecía indicar que el país iba a involucrarse en la que muchos ya llamaban la gran guerra, al partir a Londres había esperado mejores noticias, pero las cosas estaban complicadas por completo.

- Se dice que el cualquier momento le declararemos la guerra al imperio Alemán.- Le comento Malachite, su compañero de batallón.

- No crei que las cosas fueran tan serias. . . En tu ultimo telegrama, no me dijiste estas cosas.

- Solo porque en ese entonces se desconocía del asesinato de Sarajevo.

- Comprendo.- Cada vez la idea de estar cerca de Serena se le escapaba de las manos.

- Lo mejor es estar preparado, por eso he decido dejar de ver a una señorita que me interesaba.

- ¿Pretendías a alguien?- Le consulto.

- La hija del embajador en España, la señorita Mina.

- Creo haber escuchado algo de ella.- Murmuro distraído, él solo tenia pensamientos para su Serena.

- Mi afecto por ella es muy grande, pero he de dejarla, no quiero ilusionarla.

- Yo me he comprometido con una joven se la campiña.

- ¿Vas a casarte?- Malachite lo miro sorprendido.- No puedes hablar enserio.

- La promesa fue hecha para mi retorno de la guerra, ella conoce mi situación y aun así ha aceptado.

- Yo. . . Creo comprender. . .

.

Serena llenaba sus días con las actividades cotidianas, odiaba saberse lejos de Darien, ayudaba a sus madres en las labores del hogar, la acompañaba a las compras de compras, e incluso tomaba los libros de su padre de la biblioteca. Sus padres notaban su tristeza e intentaban agradarla, pero sabían que a su vez era una prueba para su hija, si no podía esperar por su prometido tan solo unos días, será imposible que esperase por el los casi cuatro años que en un principio esperaba estar lejos.

- Mi querido. . .- Suspiro ella una tarde que estaba sentada en el jardín trasero de la casa familiar.

- ¿Soy el dueño de tan hermoso suspiro mi querida?- Una voz absolutamente familiar le llamo la atención.

- ¡Darien!- La joven rápidamente se levanto de la silla y corrió a sus brazos.- Te eche tanto de menos mi amor. . . Mi querido. . .

- Y yo a ti hermosa.- Darien se vio en la obligación se separarse de ella.

- Pero. . .- Solo en ese momento la joven descubrió la presencia de su padre detrás de su prometido.- Lo siento mucho. . .

- Cuida tu comportamiento jovencita.

- Si padre lo siento.- Serena se sentía avergonzada.- Lo siento mucho Darien.

Darien hubiese deseado lo que fuese por que estuviesen en ese momento a solas, más el padre de su amorosa prometida se lo había prohibido. Recordar que Serena aun era joven le costaba mucho, más cuando ella le dedicaba aquellas sonrisas y lo mira con amor en sus ojos.

- He venido a verte mi querida tan pronto he llegado.- Murmuro él.

- ¿Tu viaje fue sin problema?

- Ninguno.- Darien le tendió la mano.- Te he traído algunos obsequios de Londres, están a dentro.

- Vamos.

Su padre en todo momento estuvo cerca de ella, de todo que Serena no pudo acercarse más a su prometido. Entraron en la sala y la joven pudo ver varias cajas sobre los sillones de la sala, la joven se separo del agarre de la mano de su prometido.

- Ábrelos mi querida.- La insto Darien.

- Gracias Darien, no tenias porque. . .

- Tranquila mi querida, quería traerte todo esto.

- No la consientas Darien, la malcriaras. . .- Le dijo Kenji desde la esquina de la habitación.

- Papa. . .

Serena abrió la primera caja, eran listones y una peinetilla para el cabello, la siguiente caja era un espejo para tocador, que tenia su nombre inscrito en la parte de atrás, otras de las cajas contenía dos pares de guantes, unos cortos y otros pequeños, parecía una niña pequeña expectante ante tantas cajas. La ultima contenía un chal de lana, de color crema.

- Para el invierno.- Le dijo Darien.- Aunque aun queda otra caja más.

- ¿Otra?- La joven miro en todas direcciones.- No veo otra caja.

- Porque la tengo yo.- Darien saco de su chaqueta una caja pequeña pero larga.- Espero que te guste.

Era un brazalete de brillantes con una figura de plata en forma de corazón que tenía las letras principales de sus nombres DyS. La joven le ofreció el brazo para que la ayudara a ponerse la joya.

- Es preciosa mi querido, muchas gracias.

- Me alegro que te gustara.- Darien hablo más fuerte.- Vengo a invitarlos a un almuerzo pasado mañana a mi casa, mi abuela los esta preparando todo para poder deleitarlos, también invito a otras familias de la campiña

- Estaremos encantados de ir, por favor agradécele a tu abuela la invitación.- Murmuro Kenji.

- Debo irme ya. . . Mi visita debía ser rápida, nos veremos entonces pasado mañana mi querida.

.

El dia de la reunión había llegado, Galaxia había supervisado cada detalle de la organización, las familias más importantes de la zona estaban llegando y aunque Darien estaba al lado de su abuela para recibirlos lo único que le importaba era ver que Serena llegase.

- Mira ahí vienen.- Comento su abuela.- Recuerda que debes sociabilizar con todos los demás, no monopolices a tu prometida o pueden enojar a su padre.

- No sabes cuanto deseo besarla, pero no he podido estar un segundo a solas con ella.- Murmuro él un tanto distraído, pero de pronto sintió que su abuela le tiraba el cabello.- Auch. . . Abuela eso dolió.

- Comportare querido, no debes poner en vergüenza a la señorita Serena.

- Lo sé, tranquila sabre comportarme.

Los Tsukino bajaron del coche, Serena lo miro dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esperaba tener la oportunidad de concertar un pequeño encuentro con Serena, entre tanta genta estaba seguro de que podría escabullirse.

- Buenos días, me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir.

- Gracias por la invitación.- Ikuko se reunió con la mujer.- Nos emociona tanto la idea de poder ver a nuestros conocidos.

- Por favor pasen y disfruten del dia de campo.

La gente había formado algunos grupos, los hombres por supuesto hablaban de negocios y de la inminente guerra, las damas en cambio hablaban de la moda de la estación del año. De modo que la rubia aprovecho para separase del grupo y tratar de buscar un poco de intimidad.

Darien noto como su prometida se alejaba poco a poco del grupo de las damas, busco al padre de la rubia y sonrió al ver que estaba metido de lleno en la conversación con los demás hombres que estaban en el grupo, sigilosamente abandono el grupo donde estaba.

- Al fin.- Dijo momento después en que ambos estaban escondidos en un pequeño cuarto junto a la cocina que servía como gran despensa.- Mi dulce amor.

- Darien querido. . .- Serena se puso de puntitas para poder besarlo.- Te eche tanto de menos, que cuando te vi hace algunos días en mi casa me volví loca de amor por ti.

- Amada mía. . .

La rubia se entrego a los abrazo y besos de su prometido, si los rumores eran ciertos pronto podría verse en la obligación de separarse de su amado, y ante eso no quería dejarlo ir antes de que sus labios solo sintieran la esencia de él.

- ¿Te ha gustado todo lo que te traje de Londres? No tuve tiempo de preguntarte aquel día.- Le dijo momentos después mientras estaban abrazados.

- Todo mi dulce amor. . . Todo.- Serena sonrió mientras le mostraba las manos.- Estos son los guantes cortos que me diste.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi cielo.- La joven comenzó a buscar entre su bolso.- Mientras estuviste lejos hice algo para ti. . .

- ¿Qué es?

- Un pañuelo bordado con tu nombre y el mío, así siempre podrás recordar que tienes a una joven esperando por ti.

- Volveré a tu brazos aunque sea lo último que haga mi amor.- Darien la beso fugazmente.- Ahora debemos volver, no podemos faltar por mucho tiempo al día de campo.

- Lo sé.

- Ve tu primero mi amor, yo iré dentro de unos minutos así no despertaremos sospechas.

- Claro, me iré.- Serena lo beso antes de salir del pequeño cuarto.

Darien respiro hondo, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a poder soportar estar lejos de ella, pero al menos se iría con el sabor de sus labios, con sus palabras de amor y su promesa de esperarlo, y eso en gran parte alimentaba su amor por aquella rubia que lo había vuelto loco de amor.

Al volver noto que ella estaba al lado de su madre, ambas riendo ante lo que parecía un comentario de su abuela, se acercó entonces al grupo de hombres, todo parecía indicar que nadie había notado la ausencia de ninguno de los dos, sonrió aliviado, pues no quería provocarle una vergüenza a su Serena.

- El almuerzo al aire libre ya esta servido.- Anuncio poco después su abuela.- Si me siguen por favor.

Las personas comenzaron a sentarse, para su buena suerte le permitieron sentarse al lado de Serena, los padres de la rubia estaban en frente y su abuela como cabeza de mesa, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida, para cuando acabaron de servir y antes de que las personas comieran hubo un alboroto.

- ¡Traigo noticias del telégrafo!- Grito un hombre, Darien lo reconoció como uno de los hombres que trabajaban en el pueblo.- ¡Hemos entrado en la gran guerra!

- No. . .- Serena susurro débilmente ante de tomar la mano de su prometido.

- Tranquila mi amor.- Darien se puso de pie.- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- La noticia ha llegado al telégrafo para el regidor del orden del pueblo.- Respondió.- El mensaje también indica que todo hombre que haya recibido entrenamiento debe reportarse cuanto antes al regimiento al cual pertenece. Fue el regidor quien me ha enviad a mi y a otros compañeros del pueblo a divulgar la noticia.

- Deberé partir cuanto antes.- Concluyo Darien.- Abuela preparare mis cosas.

- Darien. . .

- Lo siento mi querida, una orden es una orden.

- Lo sé, pero por favor toma todos los resguardos, vuelve conmigo te lo ruego.

Darien dejo la mesa y se dirigió al interior de la casa, desde su último viaje a Londres había dejado todas sus cosas prácticamente listas para su partida, de modo que no tardo mucho en reunirse otra vez con su abuela, su prometido y los padres de esta.

- Ten cuidado hijo, manda siempre noticias por favor.- Le dijo Galaxia.

- Estaré rezando por tu buena salud querido.- Ikuko le sonrió.

- Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.- Kenji le palmo el hombro.

- Mi querido.- Ikuko tomo el brazo a su esposo.- ¿No crees que esta pareja merece un poco de intimidad para despedirse?

- Yo. . .- El hombre miro la tristeza de su hija.- Bien, vamos.

- Mi amor.- Serena tomo las manos de su prometido.- Creí que tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntos, no pensé que me tendrás que dejar tan pronto.

- Hermosa mía, yo tampoco creí que esto podía pasar tan pronto.- Darien la abrazo.- Promete que me esperaras. . . Que no vas a renunciar a nuestro amor.

- Lo hare si tu me prometes lo mismo.

- Lo prometo, no voy a renunciar a nuestro amor.

- Te esperare y nunca. . . Te lo prometo nunca voy a renunciar a nuestro amor.

Darien la beso, si debía partir iba a llevarse un recuerdo fresco de ella en sus labios, nunca dejaría de amarla, lucharía día a día por volver al lado de su prometida, se montó en el caballo y se dirigió a la oficina del regidor, necesitaba más información y saber cómo estaba la situación.

- Volveré a tu lado mi dulce Serena. . .- Susurró él antes de partir.

- Esperare por ti mi amado Darien.- La joven sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

**Dejes sus Reviews.**

**Hola mis amigas queridas aquí reportándome con lo que será el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, la cual espero que les guste, ya saben que todo comentario es bien recibido, para las que no me conocen pueden buscarme en Facebook como Fifogato y asi sabrán cuando actualizare esta historia, aunque espero que sea rápida, les mando un fuerte abrazo lunar y un buen comienzo de semana. Cariños!**


	2. Cartas de amor e incertidumbre

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Cartas de amor e incertidumbre.**

**2 Años después. . .**

_Mi amada._

_Los días sin ti son una agonía para mí, tienes mis sueños completamente invadidos, a veces mi superior me regaña incluso por estar más pendiente de ti que de concentrarme en el campo de batalla, no sabes cuánto deseo que esta guerra se termine ahora mismo para poder volver a tu lado, pero aún nos quedan dos años más separados mi amor, al menor el general me ha dicho que mi servicio no puede durar más de cuatro años, como y he servido en otras ocasiones. Mi dulce amor, mi dulce Serena ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para poder estar juntos, una vez nos casemos renunciare al ejército y me dedicare a la administración de las propiedades de mi familia, pero sobre todo me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a ti._

_Con amor Darien Chiba._

_Darien mi amor._

_Día a día rezo porque nada malo te haga daño y así puedas retornar sin problemas, este tiempo lejos de ti hace que tenga que llenar mis días vacíos, mi madre se ha convertido en mi gran tutora, ella me enseña todo lo que sabe, espero de esa forma poder ser la mejor esposa para ti mi amor. Mi dulce amor guardo todas tus cartas, desde la primera hasta la última, cada palabra tuya es un pequeño consuelo para mi alma, recuerda que aquí tienes a una joven esperando ansiosa tu amor._

_Tuya y solo tuya Serena Tsukino._

- Querida hace un clima estupendo.- Su madre entro en su cuarto.- ¿Quieres que vayamos al pueblo a ver las novedades?

- Dame unos minutos madre, estoy terminando una carta para mi amado.

La mujer mayor miro el escritorio de su hija, tenía las cartas de Darien sobre el mueble, y ante ella tenía lo que parecía la actual carta a su prometido, aunque en un principio había estado preocupada por su hija debido a la partida del joven a la guerra tenia que reconocer que estaba ahora más tranquila y aceptaba de buena forma la ausencia de su prometido.

- Listo, de esa forma podre ir al correo a pedir que la mande cuanto antes.

- Querida hija me conmueve tu amor por Darien espero que el joven pueda volver pronto a tu lado.

- Eso espero ya también madre.- Serena tomo la sombrilla.- Bien vamos.

_Mi muy querido Darien._

_Ante todo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero que a pesar de las circunstancia puedas tener un tiempo para pedir un deseo de cumpleaños, en el futuro mi amor te prometo que me encargare de hacer tu cumpleaños un día feliz, lleno de alegría y mimos para ti, hace unos días almorcé con tu abuela, hablamos mucho de ti, me siento feliz de saber que unire mi vida a un valeroso caballero, amable, y muy afectuoso._

_Con todo mi amor Serena Tsukino._

_Querida mía, mi dulce amor._

_Esta sin duda es una situación que no me gusta, pero la acepto tal cual, agradezco tus hermosos deseos de cumpleaños, ciertamente ya ansió nuestro futuro juntos, quiero despertar contigo a mi lado durante la mañana y así agradecer a los cielos que seas mi esposa. Por cierto espero que los pendiente que te he enviado hayan podido llegar, si bien es cierto con la correspondencia no tenemos problemas si los hay con las encomiendas, por eso te pido que me avises que te han llegado, los encontré mientras patrullaba en una zona que aun no ha sido tan devastada. Mi amor, por ahora debo dejarte, buscare otra oportunidad para tener más intimidad para escribirte más cartas._

_Con todo mi afecto Darien Chiba._

Al cerrar el sobre Darien no pudo dejar de pensar en su Serena, su imagen inundaban sus sueños, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la veía, ella se le acercaba le rogaba por que la besara, la amara y la tomara como su mujer. Estaba volviéndose loco por ella, lo sabía, pero debía mantener la cordura o perdería la vida, llevaba un año patrullando zonas medianamente seguras, pero su jede de batallón ya les había dado instrucciones de que partirían a sitio más peligroso dentro de un par de meses.

- Oye Darien. . .- Malachite le hablo de pronto.- Ya va a ser la hora de comer. ¿Vienes?

- Claro solo dejame sellar la carta.- Tomo la carta y a sello.- Espero que no tarde en llegar.

- ¿Aun te intercambias correspondencia con tu prometida?

- Por supuesto, siempre que puedo trato de enviarle alguna carta. Incluso la semana pasada le envié esos pendientes que vimos en Paris, solo espero que los reciba.

- ¿Sabes amigo?- Malachite le palmo el hombro.- Te tengo envidia, tu tienes a una hermosa jovencita que espera por ti. . .

- Si bien recuerdo. . . Cuando partimos esa chica Mina Aino estaba ahí, te le acercaste pero no supe que le dijiste ni mucho menos lo que ella te dijo.

- Ella fue a despedirme con la promesa de que me amaría siempre y que esperaría por mi. . .

- ¿Y en todo este tiempo no le has mandado una sola carta?

Sabía que Malachite tenía solo un pariente lejano vivo, por lo que el peliplateado no le escribía a nadie, jamás en los dos años que llevaban en esa batalla lo había visto con una carta en las manos, ni respondiendo alguna. Ahora con aquel nuevo antecedente estaba seguro de que Malachite debía animarse de alguna forma.

- Toma.- Le tendió un hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.- Se llevan la correspondencia día por medio y hoy es ese día. . . A puesto que la señorita Aino aun espera ansiosa algún mensaje tuyo.

- Yo. . . No lo creo, seguramente ya debe estar comprometida con algún caballero.

- O quizá aun espera saber de ti.- Le agito la hoja.- No pierdes nada con intentar saber de ella.

Darien se levanto de la mesa de descanso, y dejo a su amigo solo, si Malachite iba a escribir una carta necesitaba estar solo, él lo sabía mejor que nadie cada vez que escribía para Serena le gustaba hacerlo en soledad, antes de alejarse por completo sonrió al ver a su amigo escribiendo, esperaba que él pudiese recibir buenas noticias.

**1 año después. . .**

_Mi amado Darien, dueño eterno de mi corazón._

_Otro año lejos de ti, hace tres años me dejaste para cumplir tu deber, sé que las cosas están muy difíciles, estos últimos meses no he hecho más que escuchar escabrosas historias sobre la guerra, trato de hacer oídos sordos, mi padre me lo aconseja así, según él solo son chismes exagerados, que no debo confiar en las bocas hambrientas de un buen chisme. Mi dulce amor estos años lejos de ti me han proporcionado la experiencia de saber que tienes un deber que cumplir y que como enamorada tuya siempre, pero siempre esperare por ti._

_Con todo mi amor, Serena Tsukino._

_Querida mía, mi dulce prometida._

_Te ruego no creas todo lo que se dice de la guerra, haz caso a tu padre, él ya estuvo antiguamente en el ejército, sabe mejor que nadie las vicisitudes de una guerra, mi amada confía en mí, me encuentro bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, sé cuidarme. Por cierto, mi abuela me escribió y me comente de tus grandes dotes en la cocina, me dijo de tu exquisito pastel de manzanas, espero que cuando seas mi esposa me permitas conocer tu mano en la cocina. Por ahora debo dejarte, mi comandante ya nos llama a formación, te prometo que tratare de demorarme menos en responder tus cartas._

_Un fiel admirador que te ama, Darien Chiba._

- Te dije que no hicieras casos a los rumores mal intencionados hija.- Kenji Tsukino miro a su pequeña, estaban cenando, pocas horas antes había llegado el mensajero de la oficina de correos con una carta para su hija, carta que ciertamente la había animado.

- Lo sé, aun me falta juicio para saber cuándo dicen la verdad y exageran las cosas.- Murmuro la joven.

- Lo que importa es que has recibido noticias de Darien, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él.- Ikuko le tendió la mano a su pequeña.- ¿Está todo bien?

- Darien dice que sí, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que está ocurriendo algo y es lo que me tiene preocupada.

- Son los miedos típicos de una joven que ama. . . Cuando conocí a tu padre él iba a regiones lejanas con su ejército.- Le dijo su madre.- Yo me moría de la preocupación, pero él siempre volvía sano y salvo.

- Yo sé que debo tener esos pensamientos, y me esfuerzo por tenerlos, más nada impide que sienta miedo de que algo malo le ocurra a mi amado.

- Esa sensación siempre va a estar ahí mientras estén alejados el uno del otro.

- Comprendo. . .- La joven se centro en sus pensamientos, nada le sacaba de la cabeza que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a su amado.

_Mi querido, mi amado Darien._

_Dime una vez más que estas bien, no dejo de pensar en que algo malo te ha pasado, hace ya seis meses que no recibo una carta tuya, y eso me tiene aterrada, sé que antes de tu partida había prometido no desesperarme pero no puedo evitarlo, no cuando te amo tanto, en mis oraciones solo estas tú y tú buena salud. No te pido mucho mi amor, tan solo que recuerdes que aquí siempre te estaré esperando._

_Con todo mi corazón, tu prometida Serena Tsukino._

_Mi amada Serena._

_Lamento mucho la tardanza de mis cartas, nos hemos trasladado a muchas ciudades este ultimo tiempo, y por eso tus cartas tardan en llegar y las mías en ir a tus manos. Según los cálculos de mi superior quedare libre el próximo año para volver a casa, espérame un poco más mi amor, porque apenas llegue fijaremos la fecha de nuestra boda, ya no quiero esperar más, quiero hacerte mi esposa cuanto antes. Agradezco mucho que me tengas en tus oraciones, tu también estas en las mías, en poco tiempo mi amor volveros a estar juntos, te lo prometo._

_Siempre tuyo y solo tuyo, Darien Chiba._

- ¡Maldita sea!- Darien arrojo el bolígrafo, la mano aun le molestaba, le ardía de dolor, el medico del campamento ya lo había atendido, pero aun así el dolor persistía.

- ¿No quieres que llame al doctor de nuevo?- Le dijo Malachite.- No pareces estar bien. . .

- No, no lo llames, ya me atendió y el dolor va a continuar por varios días más.

- ¿La herida fue muy profunda?

- Mucho.- Pensó que debería comenzar a usar guantes después de eso.- Me quemo un cuarenta por ciento de la mano.

- Llevas ya una semana asi Darien, no es posible que te siga doliendo de esa forma. . .

- Ya me dieron muchas medicinas. . . No quiero más. . .- Darien cerro con cuidado la carta.

- ¿Una carta para tu prometida?

- Si, llevo tiempo sin enviarle nada. . . Más esta última semana, el dolor era insoportable.

**1 año después. . .**

Junto todas y cada una de las cartas que Darien le había mandado durante los últimos cuatro años, en un principio habían sido constantes, pero luego con el correr del tiempo esas añoradas cartas prácticamente eran pocas, en el último año solo había recibido dos cartas de Darien y la última habían sido solo unas cuanta palabras sobrias, ninguna promesa de amor, ninguna frase amorosa, nada, y eso la volvía loca.

- No comprendo que esta pasando.- Susurro apretando contra su pecho las cartas que ya tenia de Darien.- Mi amor por favor dime que estas bien, mándame aunque sea una carta pequeña, alguna señal que estas bien.

Unos días antes había visitado a la señora Galaxia, la mujer mayor tenia la suerte de hace pocas semanas haber recibido una carta de su nieto, estaba divida en dos, una parte de ella estaba más tranquila al saber que si había respondido esa carta debía de estar bien, la otra parte lloraba de envidia al saber que ella no estaba en sus prioridades para enviar noticias.

Y aunque la mujer había tratado de calmarla nada le impidió sentirse menos, algo estaba pasando con Darien, lo sabia cuando llego la carta que Galaxia tenia, la letra no era de él, aunque si la firma, no le quiso comentar, pero la persona que había escrito esa última carta no era Darien.

- Cariño. . .- Le hablaron en un susurro.- Mi amor te estoy hablando. . .

- Darien. . .

- Oh mi vida.- Ikuko abrazo a su hija.- No sigas así, me pones triste.

- No entiendo que está pasando.- La joven se volvió para ver a su madre.- ¿Acaso Darien ya dejo de quererme?

- No mi vida, no es eso, estoy segura, dale tiempo, la vida de guerra no da siempre tiempo para responder cartas, seguramente Darien no tuvo tiempo para enviarte una carta hija.

- Mamá.- La joven sollozo.- Darien ya no me quiere.

.

- ¿Estas incomodo?- Le consultaron

- No, no me molesta para nada.- Le dijo Darien mientras respiraba hondo.- ¿Esto es todo?

- Si, debe seguir mis indicaciones y no creo que tenga problemas.

- Ya veo. . .- Se puso de pie.- Me voy entonces. . .

- Quiero volver a verlo en. . .- El hombre miro un cuadernillo que tenia sobre su escritorio.- Seis meses, de esa forma sabré como sigue.

- Bien, eso hare, vendré a Londres en seis meses. . .

- ¿No es que aquí?

- Vivo en la campiña inglesa.

- Comprendo. . . No conozco a nadie de allá, para que siga mis indicaciones y se haga cargo de ti. . .

- Puedo cuidarme solo.- Lo interrumpió el pelinegro, yendo hacía la puerta de salida.- Nos vemos en seis meses entonces.

En cuanto estuvo en la calle se sintió como pez fuera del agua, ese lugar le parecía sombrío y sin vida, mientras antes estuviese en su casa antes podría comenzar a encargarse de todos los problemas que tendría una vez pusiese un pie en su casa, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles per ya había tomada una decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

.

Seguía sin tener ni la más mínima noticia de Darien, había ido todos los días a la pequeña oficina de correo que quedaba en la zona, pero no había ninguna carta de su prometido, la desesperación la estaba colmando, si no tenía noticas pronto ella iría Londres.

- ¿De verdad no tienes noticias?- Ikuko miro a su marido, junto a él estaban en una de las terrazas de la casa, tenían vista hasta la pequeña banca donde estaba sentada su hija.- Por lo que sabemos Darien es un hombre muy dedicado y el mejor de su promoción en el ejército, me niego a creer que haya muerto. . .

- Yo también mi amor.- El hombre tomo las manos de su mujer.- Pero es lo único que podemos pensar. . . Según el telegrama del general Smith el batallón de Darien fue asignado s su hogares hace casi cuatro meses, y que Darien no fue reasignado a ninguna otra unidad. . . Y tampoco aparece en las lista de soldados muertos.

- Entonces no comprendo que esta pasando, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, hable hace unos días con Galaxia, la note extraña.- Murmuro Ikuko.- Creo que sabe algo. . . Quizá pueda intentar hablar con ella otra vez y que me diga algo más, me preocupa mi niña, me tiene aterrada,

- A mi también, a penas come, las sirvientas dicen que la han visto bajar a la cocina por la noche y caminar por los vestíbulos casi como un espectro, pienso que tampoco duerme bien.

- Anoche fui a verla al cuarto estaba dormida sobre la cama vestida por completo, incluso tenia puesto los zapatos, intente despertarla, pero no pude estaba profundamente dormida.

- No la esta pasando bien y es evidente.

- Señor Tsukino, señora discúlpenme por favor.- Una joven del servicio domestico se les acerco.- Pero me han comentado algo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes por el bien de la señorita Serena.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Ikuko miro a la joven, llevaba por lo menos dos años trabajando ahí.

- Cuéntanos.- Insto Kenji.

- No sé si sabrán pero una prima mía trabaja en la casa Chiba.- La joven comenzó a hablar.- Y ella me dijo lo siguiente. . .

.

Serena respiro hondo, aun se negaba a pensar en algo aún más terrible, convencida de que Darien estaba bien, de que debía de haber una razón para que su prometido no le hubiese escrito nada aun, tenía que ser paciente, quizá el echarlo de menos la estaba alterado y eso debía controlarlo.

- No debo dejar que mi mente tenga estas ideas tontas. . .- Se regañó a si misma.

De pronto se miró la sortija de compromiso, Darien le había hecho una promesa y sabía que él a cumplirlo, iban a casarse, iban a ser felices eso lo sabía, cuando se casaran ella iba a mimar mucho a su marido, seguramente él no querría recordar la guerra, por eso ella iba a dejar de lado todo ese asunto.

En el futuro tendrían hijos, ella quería por lo menos dos, un niño y una niña, pero no se opondría si Darien quería más hijos, haría todo lo que su esposo le dijera, viviría por y para su marido, en los últimos años había aprendido a hacer deliciosos postres, estaría feliz de consentir a su marido de la mejor forma posible.

- Ya lo verás mi amor.- Susurro.- Vamos a compensar todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados el uno del otro.

.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices Mimet?- Ikuko la miro sorprendida.- No puede ser cierto.

- Cuando mi prima me lo dijo tampoco lo creí, pero ella me lo asegura, dice que lo escucho por casualidad mientras la señora y el mayordomo hablaban del tema.

- Hay algo que no encaja en toda esta historia.- Kenji frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué no nos lo han dicho?

- Mi prima dice que es como un secreto entre la señora y el mayordomo, Artemis lleva trabajando años ahí, según dice ella y solo ellos dos saben del tema, no lo comparten con nadie.

- Debes hacer algo mi amor.- Ikuko abrazo a su marido.- Sea lo que sea debemos saber que esta pasando.

- Iré ahora mismo allá.- Kenji miro a su hija hacia lo lejos.- No dejare que mi hija siga sufriendo. Mimet por favor que preparen mi coche.

- Si mi amor.- Ikuko aun seguía sin poder creer aquello, esperaría a que su esposo volviera con las noticias.- Mimet por favor que me hagan un té.

- Si señor, si señora.

.

- ¿Necesita algo más joven?- Artemis tomo la bandeja con sus manos.- ¿O bajara a comer?

- Sabes perfectamente que no bajare.- Respondió Darien, quien estaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto.

- Bien señor, entonces le subiré la comida dentro de poco.- Comento el hombre antes de salir del cuarto.

Camino lentamente hacia el despacho de la casa, entro a sabiendas que ahí estaba la señora, seguramente ella iba a querer noticias de su nieto, las cosas no estaban saliendo como se suponía que debían, para esta fecha él había esperado un matrimonio no ese ambiente casi fúnebre que ahora rondaba la casa, y sobre todo el cuarto del joven Darien.

- Señora. . .- Entro lentamente.- Vengo de ver al joven. . . Mire lo mismo de todos estos días.

Galaxia miro la botella vacía de alcohol, desde que había vuelto si nieto no hacía más que beber, en un principio había estad feliz de tener a su nieto en casa, incluso ya había comenzado a arma planes para el matrimonio, pero Darien no había querido saber nada del tema y desde ese entonces a penas comía, tan solo bebía y dormía, no permitía que la cortinas del cuarto se abrieran, era como si quisiera vivir en la oscuridad.

- ¿Aun no le dice nada a la familia Tsukino?- Pregunto Artemis al ver la expresión de la mujer.

- Temo que las cosas empeoren si lo hago, Serena espera ansiosa el regreso de Darien. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si supiera que Darien ha vuelto pero se niega a saber algo de ella?

- La pequeña quedaría destrozada por completo.

- Exactamente, no quiero decírselo hasta que tenga motivos reales para decirle que Darien no la quiere ver, no puedo simplemente decirle a Serena que Darien no soporta que la nombren frente a él.

- ¿Cree que haya dejado de quererla?- Artemis suspiro.- A decir verdad yo siempre pensé que ella podría cambiar de sentimientos. . . Digo era solo una niña de quince años cuando se comprometieron, a esa edad cualquiera confunde los afectos.

- Y ahora todo indica que es Darien quien se esta arrepintiendo del compromiso.

- Pobre señorita Serena me apena por ella, se ve que ama profundamente al joven Darien.

- Artemis tengo que hacer algo, mi nieto no puedo seguir así, debe entender que la vida no es tan sombría como la quiere ver.- Galaxia camino hasta los enormes ventanales, de pronto se fijo en el automóvil que se acercaba.- Es el coche de Kenji. . .

- ¿Quiere que le diga al joven Darien?

- No, yo atenderé a Kenji. . . Tengo un terrible presentimiento, pero esto ya no puede continuar asi.

- Como usted diga señora.

.

- ¿Estás aquí querido?- La joven rubia entro despacho de su marido.

- Pasa mi dulce.- Malachite dejo de lado la carta para recibir a su esposa en sus brazos.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No mi amor, nada malo.- La rubia lo beso.- Todo lo contrario algo maravilloso. . . El medico me ha dicho que estoy embarazada.

- ¿Hablas enserio?- El peli plateado la miro con seriedad.

- Si, con el medico calculamos que soy poco más de dos meses, casi tres a decir verdad.- La joven no dejo pasar el hecho de la seriedad de su esposo, se aparto un poco afectada.- ¿Acaso la noticia no te gusta?

- Mina mi amor, no es eso. . .- Trato de acercarse a ella, pero su esposa retrocedió.- Nada me hace más feliz que saberte embarazada de mi, pero tengo miedo, desde que volví de la guerra todo ha sido tan perfecto, que temo que algo malo nos suceda. . . Eso y sin contar que nunca seré un padre completo para mis hijos, nunca podré correr rápidamente con ellos. . .

- Si vas a tocar el tema de tu cojera no sigas, creí que habíamos dejado de lado ese punto, yo te amo tal cual eres aquí.- Le toco el pecho a la altura del corazón.- Lo demás no tiene importancia, y nuestros hijos van pensar lo mismo.

Mina tenia razón, en el fondo él lo sabía, su preciosa esposa lo amaba de verdad, por su corazón, no solo por el físico. Estaba actuando como un tonto, su esposa había ido a su lado llena de alegría por la noticia, y con sus absurdos miedo había hecho de esa feliz noticia algo triste.

- Lo siento mi dulce.- Le tomo un mechón de cabello y se lo llevo hasta los labios.- Dime que más te dijo el medico.

- Que debo comenzar a tomarme las cosas con calma, nada de estrés y muchos mimos de parte de mi maridito.- Murmuro la rubia un tanto risueña.

- De mi parte te prometo que te daré muchos mimos.- Busco los labios de su esposa.

Hace siete meses había vuelto a Londres, cinco de los cuales llevaba felizmente casado con Mina, la dulce rubia que lo había esperado esos cuatro años. Si no hubiese sido por Darien nunca habría reunido la valentía para escribirle y de esa forma jamás hubiese sabido que Mina lo amaba aun en la lejanía y en las circunstancias.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Mina noto la carta sobre el escritorio.

- Leyendo una carta de Darien. . . ¿Te acuerdas de él verdad?

- Tu amigo que tiene. . .

- Él mismo.- Sentencio Malachite.- Me escribió, dice que quiere visitar Londres en los próximos días, quizá dentro del mes siguiente.

- Escríbele y dile que será bienvenido a quedarse con nosotros.

- Si mi amor. . .

- También dile que traiga a su esposa.

- Darien aun no se casa.- Comento Malachite.

- Creo recordar que una vez tu me dijiste que los planes de él era casarse cuanto antes con su prometida. . . ¿Serena era su nombre verdad?

- Si, pues lo cierto mi vida es que aun no han matrimonio y según la carta de él, nunca lo habrá, planea venir a Londres después de romper el compromiso con Serena.

.

- Lo que me dices me deja sorprendido.- Murmuro Kenji que estaba sentado frente a Galaxia.- Darien no puede hacer eso, mi hija esta desesperada por saber de él. . . ¿Cómo esperas que llegue a casa y le diga que Darien quiere romper el compromiso?

- Creeme Kenji que he intentado hablar con él. . . Pero se niega a tocar el tema de su compromiso.

- Pues él hiso una prometa y mi hija espera que se le cumpla.- Se levanto molesto, no con la mujer sino con la situación.- Será mejor que le digas a tu nieto que más le vale comience a hacerse la idea de que se tiene que casar con mi hija, no permitiré que Serena sufra. . .

- Y tampoco es lo que yo quiero, pero no tengo bases para exigirle que se case con Serena.- Murmuro la mujer acongojada.- No sé que hacer. . .

- Pues yo si.- Kenji camino hacia la salida.- Me tendrá que decir a la cara porque quiere romper el compromiso con mi hija.

- ¡Kenji!- Galaxia fue tras el hombre.- ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡Darien!- Grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro mayor.- Sal de donde quiera que estes desgraciado. . . Portare como un hombre baja a hablar conmigo.

- No lo molestes por favor Kenji.- La mujer se le acerco.- Cuando se sienta preparado para hablar estoy segura de que ira personalmente a hablar con tu hija.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar?- Pregunto Kenji enojado.- Si me pongo esperar mi hija se muere de la pena. . . ¡Darien Chiba baja ahora mismo si eres un hombre de verdad!

- Vete por favor Kenji, te lo suplico, prometo que hablare con mi nieto, tratare de arreglar esto. . .

- No es necesario abuela.- Hablo Darien en lo alto de la escalera.- Yo bajare a hablar con el señor Tsukino.

Kenji no lo podía ver, tan solo escuchaba su voz, las sombras de la casa lo cubrían, más lo vio comenzar a bajar por las escaleras, él podía decirle mucho, pero nada lo iba a salvar de la paliza que le iba a dar, una vez le hiso prometer que nunca dañaría a su hija, y ahora que lo había, que su hija estaba sufriendo por él lo haría pagar.

- Baja estúpido y dime a la cara porque te atreves a querer romper el compromiso con mi hija.

- Por esto. . .- Darien se puso frente al hombre.- Por esto, por lo que soy ahora.

.

Ikuko consiguió que su hija se recostara para una siesta, la rubia se habia quedado dormida a los pocos segundos de poner la cabeza en la almohada, en tanto ella bajo al vestíbulo a esperar con impaciencia la llegada de su esposo, rogaba por que Kenji tuviera noticias sobre Darien, sobre todo si era cierto aquello que él había vuelto hace dos meses a la casa de su abuela.

- ¿Quiere algo señora?- Mimet se le acerco.

- Nada Mimet muchas, tan solo quiero que mi marido vuelva.

El sonido inconfundible del automóvil de su marido la alerto, Kenji ya estaba de vuelta, corrió hacia las ventanas de la casa, al verlo bajar pudo ver que estaba molesto, pero a la vez había algo extraño en él también, algo debía de haber pasado.

- ¡Mi amor!- Corrio a los brazos de su esposo.

- Ikuko mi amor. . . ¿Dónde esta Serena?

- En su cuarto, logré hacer que tomara un siesta

- Bien, de todas formas vamos a hablar en el estudio, esto es algo serio y no sé como lo va a tomar nuestra pequeña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado mi amor?

- Ha sido como Mimet ha dicho, Darien lleva meses recluido en casa de su abuela.

- Oh mi amor. . .

- Vamos te seguiré contando en el estudio.

.

Serena se incorporó violentamente en la cama, otra vez ese sueño extraño donde Darien se alejaba de ella, donde la apartaba de su lado, se levantó de su cama lentamente, ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre, si no tenía noticias de Darien terminaría por volverse loca, tomo papel y después el bolígrafo, le escribiría otra carta, esperaba que esta si tuviese respuesta y lo más pronta posible, además iria al día siguiente a la casa de Galaxia.

- Mi amor por favor.- Rogo.- Solo quiero que estés bien.

Tardo poco en escribir su carta, era más larga que de costumbre, pero todas aquellas palabras no eran más que preocupación, iba a tomar los sobres pero noto que ya no tenia, seguramente su padre tenia, le pediría más sobres y nuevas estampillas.

Camino rápidamente hacia el primer piso de la casa, quería tener lista cuanto antes la carta, aun era temprano si se daba prisa alcanzaría a que mandaran la carta ese mismo día. Iba a entrar en el estudio cuando escucho la voz de sus padres.

- ¡Maldito infeliz!- Decía su madre.- ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a mi hija?

- En un principio yo pensaba lo mismo, pero fue el mismo Darien quien. . .

- ¿Darien?- Serena entro rápidamente a la habitación.- ¿Papá tu hablaste con Darien? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Llegó hoy? ¿Vendrá a verme?

Los padres de la joven se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno fue capas de decir algo, el ver a su hija tan afectada los lastimaba mucho.

- Querida.- Balbuceo Ikuko.- Tenemos que hablar contigo.

- Hija. . .- Kenji respiro hondo.- Darien esta en casa de su abuela. . . Él volvió hace algún tiempo, hable con él hace poco, de hecho vengo de allá ahora mismo.

- ¿Puedo ir a verlo?- Pregunto ella prácticamente ignorando a su padre.- Aun es temprano, te prometo que volveré antes de que oscurezca. . .

- Hija por favor.- La interrumpió su madre.- Tu padre esta intentando hablar algo serio contigo.

- Lo siento padre, lo lamento, supongo que es la emoción de saber que Darien ya volvió, estoy segura de que comenzaremos a planear la boda hoy mismo si es posible.- Serena sonrio feliz.- Hay tanto que hacer, el banquete, los invitados, mi vestido. . .

- Hija. . . Darien me ha expresado su deseo de. . . Terminar el compromiso contigo.

- ¿Qué?- La rubia lo miro confundida.- No lo entiendo. . . Dime que es una broma. . .

- Hija.- Ikuko intento abrazar a su hija, pero Serena se aparto confundida.- Hija. . .

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Darien ya no quiere casarse contigo Serena, de hecho me ha pedido que le enviemos la sortija de compromiso que te dio hace cuatro años. . .

-¡Serena!- La mujer mayor alcanzo a sostener a su hija antes de que se desplomara en el suelo.

**Dejes sus Reviews.**

**Mensaje importante: Desde ahora responderé los Reviews de quienes tengan cuenta en FF como mensaje privado, y las que no tengan cuentas les responderé por este medio, de esa forma mis amiga me ahorro un poco más de tiempo, ya me que resulta más rápido de esa forma.**

**Yssareyes48: **Kenji no les permitió pasar más tiempo juntos a nuestros tortolitos jijiji. Por lo visto en este capitulo muy poco se va a saber de que hiso cambiar a Darien de opinión. Te mando un gran abrazo lunar mi amiga agradeciendo que hagas de esta historia una de tus favoritas.

**Maria: **El pelinegro se vio en la obligación de partir a cumplir con su deber, aun cuando dejo atrás el amor de Serena, y por lo visto las cosas seguirán peor mi amiga, lo siento si te hago sufrir pero así me fluyen las ideas. Un gran abrazo lunar amiga.

**Patyzparawhore: **Darien no quería irse sin saberse amado por Serena, los años han pasado y todo indica que ha sido Serena la única fiel al amor de la pareja, la única que verdaderamente ama en esa relación. Un gran abrazo lunar amiga.

**Badu: **Amiga al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar Serena esta demostrando ser más fiel al compromiso que el propio Darien, quien por cierto aun no tenemos razones claras de porque él quiere romper la relación. Amiga un gran abrazo lunar.

**Lia of the Moon: **Si amiga una prueba de amor que solo Serena esta consiguiendo pasar, habrá que esperar un poco más para saber por qué Darien esta rechazando a Serena, pobre de nuestra amiga se ha desmayado solo de la impresión. Un gran abrazo lunar amiga mía.

**Maria paolini: **Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia amiga, espero que te siga gustando, te envió un gran abrazo lunar.

**Hola mis amigas, tal como lo prometí en mi adelanto en Facebook, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste mis amigas y que no quieran matarme porque aun no revelo que es lo que sucede con Darien, espero que me perdonen, además les incluí otra parejita ¿A que no les gusta Mina y Malachite? Les mando un gran abrazo lunar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Darien

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Darien.**

Darien se bajo del coche y miro la casa de su abuela, cuatro años lejos de ahí, lejos de su hogar, estaba cansado, necesitaba un buen trago y dormir el resto de la vida si era posible, no quería volver a vivir la vida, ya no tenia nada que ofrecer.

- Ya llegamos señor.- Murmuro el conductor.

- Gracias.- Le entrego unos cuantos billetes.- Gracias.

Tomo con dificultad su maleta, la mano aun le molestaba, aunque admitía que el dolor era casi minino, era ya pasada la media noche solo había una persona despierta, el fiel mayordomo de la familia.

- ¿Busca a alguien señor?- Artemis abrió las grandes puertas principales de la casa, al principio no lo reconoció.

- Soy yo Artemis. . . Darien.

- ¡Joven Darien!- El hombre abrió ambas puerta.- Pase por favor, le pido disculpas por no haberlo reconocido pase por favor.

La luz de la noche le proveía de la protección que necesitaba, más nada le impidió permanecer oculto de la vista del mayordomo una vez estuvo dentro de casa y a plena luz eléctrica de la noche, fue evidente que Artemis lo miro con incomodidad, más la oculto rápidamente.

- La señora se pondrá tan contenta de verlo.- Murmuro rápidamente.

- Me ire a mi cuarto Artemis ¿Puedes subirme una botella de whisky?

- Si señor. . . ¿No esperara a la señora? Ella acaba de acostarse pero estoy seguro de que se levantara inmediatamente.

- Dile mañana por la mañana. . .- Comenzó a caminar hacía la escalera, no había soltado la maleta.- Me iré a dormir. . .

- Pero joven Darien. . .

- ¡Con un demonio Artemis solo dejame en paz!- Le grito.

Una vez dentro del cuarto lanzo su maleta sobre la cama, solo era ropa sucia y vieja, pero había algo que le interesaba, las cartas que por años había recibido de Serena, el único consuelo que le iba a quedar para el resto de la vida.

- ¡Darien!- Su abuela entro en el cuarto de forma abrupta.

- Le dije a Artemis que no te molestara abuela.- Estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

- Niño tonto. . . ¿Creerías que iba a seguir durmiendo después de saber que estas de vuelta?

- Abuela. . .- No quería volverse.- Ahora no, dame tiempo, te prometo que mañana.

- Artemis ya me lo dijo. . . Date vuelta hijo.- La mujer puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del hombre.- Yo soy tu abuela. . .

No le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, había esperado que lo dejaran tranquilo al menos por esa noche, pero no pudo ser, al estar bajo la mirada de su abuela solo recibió pena y lastima, lo que no quería, si no soportaba esa mirada en su abuela nunca podría soportarla de parte de Serena.

- Hijo. . .- Galaxia sollozo.- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué fue hijo?

- Unos meses antes de que me permitieran volver a casa fuimos atacados por una unidad de ejército alemán. . . Nos acataron sin piedad y fui herido.

_Flash back._

_- Que suerte que nos iremos pronto Darien.- Le dijo una mañana Malachite.- ¿Iras con Serena verdad?_

_- Por supuesto.- Darien cerro la carta que tenia para enviársela a ella esa misma mañana.- Quiero casarme con ella nada más llegue._

_- Esa es una buena idea. . . Yo quiero hacer lo mismo con Mina, le he pedido matrimonio hace unos meses y me acepto, dice que ya esta organizando todo para que a penas ponga un pie en Londres me convierta en su marido._

_Darien estaba contento por su amigo, desde que lo había animado a escribirle a esa chica Malachite intercambiaba constantemente cartas con la mujer, ambos estaban comprometidos con las mujeres que amaban, y los dos se iban a casar nada más volvieran a casa._

_- Es una chica con mucha decisión.- Intento bromear.- Va a tenerte bajo sus redes amigo. . ._

_- Y yo estaré feliz de estar entre sus brazos._

_- ¡Chiba. . . Metalia. . . A filas!_

_Los chicos abandonaron la tienda donde se alojaban para enfilarse con el resto de sus compañeros de batallón. Pronto dejarían ese lugar, y eso lo ponía muy contento, esa vida de guerra cada vez lo afectaba más emocionalmente, y también físicamente, pues aunque su mayo ya estaba por completo recuperada tenia serias cicatrices pero nada que un guante no cubriera._

_- Mañana nos moveremos más al este. . .- Le estaba diciendo su comandante.- Estamos cerca de un campamento Alemán, debeos movernos con rapidez y los dejares desarmados por completo. _

_- Eso sería una misión suicida.- Le dijo Malachite en un susurro.- ¿Este tipo esta loco?_

_- Ya bastante estamos arriesgando por estar acampando tan cerca de ellos._

_- Tan solo estamos a tres horas. . ._

_- Tendremos suerte si no nos atacan ellos primeros.- Le dijo a su amigo.- Estamos arriesgando mucho._

_- Lo sé Darien.- Malachite lo miro serio._

_- Nos movilizaremos para quedar a un paso de los alemanes y acabar con ellos. . ._

_Las alarmas se dispararon cuando una de las sirenas de emergencia comenzo a sonar en la parte este del campamento, todos corrieron a equiparse en tanto el comandante les gritaba ordenes. _

_Darien tomo su equipo y verifico que Malachite hiciese lo mismo, ambos tenían un pacto para cuidarse, Malachite había evitado que la herida de la mano fuese peor, le debía mucho a su amigo._

_- Sabía que era una locura.- Lo oyó decir._

_- Tendremos que tener cuidado, sospecho que será un gran ataque._

_Al salir de la tienda de campaña el caos estaba desatado, los disparos, las granadas los gritos, sus compañeros corriendo de un lado a otro disparando para poder defenderse, por el sonido de los disparos estaba seguro de que el enemigo tenia mejor armamento que ello. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue pensar en Serena y orar porque la vida y el destino le permitieran volver a verla._

_Fin del flash back._

- Fue una emboscada abuela. . .- Darien hablo con cuidado.- Tuvimos suerte de quedar con vida, Malachite recibió dos balas en la pierna derecha y mírame a mi.

- Mi niño.- La mujer intento abrazarlo, pero el pelinegro retrocedió.- ¿Darien?

- No quiero tu compasión.- Apretó los puños.- Quiero que me dejen vivir mi vida en paz y que no me molesten.

- Serena estará tan feliz de volver a verte.- Galaxia decidió entonces cambiar de tema.- Ella ha estado tan preocupada por ti.

- No quiero que le digas nada a ella abuela, no quiero que sepa que he vuelto.

- No puedes hablar en serio querido, Serena no ha hecho otra cosa que amarte durante todos estos años, vino a verme hace unos días, se puso tan contenta cuando le dije que en tu ultima carta anunciabas que te quedaba poco tiempo para regresar a casa. . .

- Abuela. . . Respecto a Serena. . . Quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Quieres que le explique tu nueva situación? Sé que a ella no le va a importar, te ama demasiado para fijarse en algo asi. . .

- Quiero que hables con los padres de ella y rompas el compromiso en mi nombre. . . Ya no voy a casarme con Serena.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué abuela?- Estalló el pelinegro.- Mírame. . . Soy un mounstro, no voy a casarme con una mujer que me tenga lastima. . .

- Serena jamás. . .

- Serena es un alma amable, dulce y noble.- La interrumpió él.- Solo estaría conmigo por compromiso. . . No la voy a atar a mí de esa forma.

- Pero. . .

- Dejame solo abuela, quiero dormir.

- Artemis me ha dicho que le pediste una botella de whisky. . .

- Si. . . ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No es bueno que te refugies en el alcohol querido. . .

- Tan solo tráiganme la botella. . .

- Darien. . .

- ¡Quiero la botella!- Se exaspero.- ¡Vete! ¡Dejame solo!

El mayordomo entro con una bandeja, Darien solo tomo la botella e ignoro el vaso, Galaxia intercambio miradas con Artemis antes de abandonar el cuarto, dejando asi el pelinegro sumergido en su botella.

- Maldita sea.- Carraspeo Darien mientras tomaba un generoso sorbo.

La maldita guerra le había quitado toda posibilidad de ser feliz, le había arrebatado su futuro con Serena, ya no había posibilidad para ellos, nunca podría aceptar la lastima de la rubia.

Camino lentamente al espejo, quería ver el adefesio en lo que se había convertido. Toco la mascara de cuero que cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro, se la quitó con cuidado, las cicatrices eran horrendas, asustarían a cualquiera, en especial a su dulce amada. Aun recordaba con frescura la forma en que lo habían torturado, habían quedado su rostro con fuego y hierro, para poder huir había tenido que luchar por su vida, y había vuelto a ser herido.

Se quito la parte de arriba de la ropa, la lanzo lejos y se quedo mirando la cicatriz que iba desde su mentón hasta abajo, se bajo los pantalones y miro como la cicatriz terminaba en su miembro.

- Ni siquiera. . .- Susurro.- Puedo prometerte un hijo Serena. . . No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar libre a Serena para que ella pudiese casarse con otro hombre, uno que la hiciera feliz, que fuese un hombre de verdad, que la hiciera feliz, él en cambio solo podría traerle infelicidad, y nunca podría ser un marido completo para ella. Volvió a beber de la botella, la rabia y la amargura serían por siempre sus compañeras, tendría que conformarse con ver desde lejos como la única mujer a la que amaba era feliz con otro y no con él.

La idea de imaginarse a Serena en brazos de otro, besándose con otro, haciendo el amor con otro, teniendo el hijo de otro lo hacia hervir de rabia, una maldita guerra le había quitado todo eso, maldecía a todo el mundo, sobre todo a su destino.

- Serena. . .- Gruño impotente, daría toda su fortuna con tal de cambiar su futuro.

Los recuerdos de cómo le había hecho esa cicatriz lo torturaban, cuando había intentado huir, uno de los soldados enemigos lo había capturado entre la lucha había sacado de la nada una cuchilla, lo había herido profundamente, estuvo días en cuidados intensivos, entre la cicatriz y la quemaduras del rostro.

Bebió de la botella otra vez, quizá nunca pudiese tener a Serena a su lado, pero tenía el alcohol que lo iba a consolar por el resto de la vida.

.

Varios días después Darien miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto a su preciosa Serena, estaba más hermoso que como la recordaba, había crecido, estaba más alta, delgada e incluso sus senos parecían más rellenos.

- Nunca podrás ser mía.- Murmuro él contra el vidrio.- Otro hombre acariciara tu cuerpo, te hara su mujer.

- Joven señor.- Artemis entro en su cuarto.- Su abuela pregunta si no desea bajar aprovechando que ha llegado su prometida.

- Dile a mi abuela que no bajare. . . No pienso bajar, no quiero que Serena me vea de esta forma.

- Pero la señora Galaxia dice que. . .

- No Artemis, no bajare dile a mi abuela que este es el momento apropiado para que hago lo que le pedí hace unos días atrás.

Era el momento que nunca antes hubiese querido que sucediera, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiese querido alejarse de Serena. Pero lo habría, o mejor dicho su abuela rompería el compromiso.

- Tráeme otra botella Artemis. . .

- Pero joven. . .

- Solo hazlo.- Ordeno molesto, estaba harto de que lo cuestionaran cada vez que intentaba beber.- Y que no me molesten.

- Si señor. . .

Comenzó a beber sin control, necesitaba alejare de todo eso, no tener más el recuerdo de Serena, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando con su abuela, pero decidió acercarse a ver que estaba ocurriendo, si ella lo amaba tanto estaba seguro de que no aceptaría de buena gana el rompimiento.

Bajo cuidadosamente, esperando que nadie más lo viera, escucho primero la voz de su abuela, luego de unos segundos los sollozos de Serena, sele apretaba el corazón el saber que la estaba haciendo infeliz.

- No puedo creerlo, llevo tantos meses sin saber de él. . .- Escucho a la rubia hablar.- Tengo tanto miedo, si algo le ha ocurrido. . .

- Tranquila querida.- Galaxia al parecer estaba intentando calmarla.- Estoy segura de que pronto tendremos noticias de Darien.

- ¿De verdad no le ha ocurrido nada malo?

- No querida, debes tener fe en que nada malo le ha pasado.

- Lo sé, pero esto me tiene tan preocupada.

- Ya verás como Darien regresa para estar a tu lado Serena, solo tenemos que tener paciencia y él volverá antes de lo que imaginamos.

- Yo. . . Creo que tiene razón.- La voz de Serena parecía más calmada.- Yo debo irme, se hace tarde.

- Vete con cuidado querida, te prometo que te avisare apenas tenga noticias.

- Mucha gracias señora Galaxia. . .

- Mi querida. . . Sé cuanto amas a mi niño, ya verás como pronto lo tendremos aquí y comenzaremos a planificar la boda de los dos.

- Muchas gracias. . .

Darien vio salir del despacho a Serena, tenerla tan cerca y a la ve tan lejos lo destrozaba, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, ahora tendría a su novia entre sus brazos, la estaría besando, junto podrían comenzar una nueva etapa en su relación.

- Mi amor.- Susurro desde la lejanía.

- Nos vemos señora Galaxia.

- Si mi querida.

La vio irse, tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de ir tras ella, decirle que estaba ahí, que la amaba y que siempre la iba a amar, pero no pudo hacerlo, seguramente la asustaría y era lo que menos quería.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí?- Le pregunto a su abuela horas después cuando estaba de vuelta en el cuarto.- Era la oportunidad perfecta para que rompieras el compromiso.

- No pienso hacerlo, si lo quieres hacer tendrás que hacerlo tu mismo.

- Abuela. . .

- Sé que bajaste, Artemis me lo dijo, debiste de haber escuchado la voz de Serena, la pobre esta destrozada pensando que estas perdido o quizá muerto. . .

- No digas esas cosas.

- Lo siento.- Galaxia se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.- Pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Yo no puedo presentarme así frente a Serena, me tendrá terror en un comienzo y después sentirá pena por mi. . .

- Querido te seré sincera, yo no voy a romper el compromiso, no sería capaz de romperle el corazón a esa pequeña, si quieres terminar con ella tendrás que hacerlo por ti mismo.

- No puedes hacerme esto. . . Soy tu nieto, tu único nieto. . .

- Y te amo como a nadie más, pero creo que lo que estás haciendo está mal y no seré parte de esto.

Los días comenzaron a pesar con increíble lentitud, Darien no volvió a salir del cuarto, al menos de día, por la noche se dedicaba a pasear por la casa, sacaba las botellas de alcohol del bar. Por la mañana Artemis entraba en el cuarto para retirar las botellas vacías, se entristecía de ver al joven señor de la casa tendido durmiendo la borrachera de la noche anterior.

- Me tiene tan preocupada Artemis.- Comento Galaxia a su mayordomo una noche en que ambos estaban en el cuarto.- He enviado cartas a Londres, hay varios especialistas que con soldados que son afectados después de la guerra, le he pedido a uno de los psicólogos que vengan a verlo.

- Lo peor de todo es que no tiene deseos de vivir, es como si quisiera morir en soldedad.

- La que me tiene preocupada es Serena, la pobre ya adelgazado mucho, y tiene el rostro palido.

- Obviamente está preocupada por su prometido.

.

Dedicaba sus días a leer y volver a leer las cartas que Serena le habían mandado durante esos cuatro años, cada palabra estaba cargada de amor, en su momento había recibido esa correspondencia con ansiedad, ahora las miraba con pena, a sabiendas de que nunca más recibiría una palabra de amor de parte de su prometida.

- Ya no es tu prometida.- Se regañó a si mismo.- Tienes que hacerte la idea de que nunca podrá ser tuya.

- Joven. . .- Artemis entro en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- No lo miro.

- Hace poco llego el señor Tsukino, al parecer ya sabe que usted esta aquí.

- ¿Qué?- Se volvió para mirar al mayordomo.- ¿Cómo se entero?

- Lo ignoro señor.

- ¿Sabes a que viene?

- Esta abajo en el estudio discutiendo con su abuelo. . . Acerca de usted.

- Ya veo. . .

Esperaba en el fondo que su abuela recapacitara y en su nombre rompiera el compromiso con la familia Tsukino, no tenía fuerzas para ver a la cara a Serena y decirle que ya no podían estar juntos, no tendría valor para decirle todo aquello.

- Escuche señor. . .- Artemis abrió la puerta.- El señor Tsukino lo está llamando.

- . . . ¡Darien Chiba baja ahora mismo si eres un hombre de verdad!

Ya no podía hacer nada, tendría que salir y dar la cara, nunca antes había sido un cobarde y no iba a comenzar ahora. Salió del cuarto rápidamente, no podía dejar a su abuela enfrentar todo eso ella sola, iba a tener que verse a la cara con el señor Tsukino.

- Vete por favor Kenji.- Oyo la voz de su abuela.- Te lo suplico, prometo que hablare con mi nieto, tratare de arreglar esto.

- No es necesario abuela.- Estaba en lo alto de la escalera, protegido entre las sombras.- Yo bajare a hablar con el señor Tsukino.

- Baja estúpido, y dime a la cara porque te atreves a querer romper el compromiso con mi hija.- Lo desafío Kenji.

- Por esto.- Se puso enfrente de Kenji sin la mascara.- Por esto. . . Por lo que soy ahora.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre, y después el horror, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas expresiones, de modo que no le tomo mayor importancia e insto al hombre a seguirlo a estudio, una vez allí se sentó detrás del escritorio.

- Fui gravemente herido en la guerra señor Tsukino, mis cicatrices son evidente.- Murmuro rápidamente, no quería dar lugar a preguntas que iban a afectarlo.- A decir ver no tenia deseos de volver, pero es mi único hogar y es aquí donde pertenezco.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías vuelto?- Le pregunto el hombre mayor.- Mi hija no ha dejado de estar preocupada, pasa dia y noche solo pensando en ti.

- Señor Tsukino seré claro con usted. . . La guerra me arrebato toda posibilidad de ser feliz, no puedo hacer feliz a su hija, por mucho que la ame, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella es dejarla libre.

- Pero mi hija te ama. . . Tú me acabas de decir que la amas. . .

- No puedo ser un hombre completo para ella. . . Una de mis heridas es tan grande que llega incluso hasta mi hombría. . . Temo que jamás le podría dar un hijo a Serena. . . No puedo ofrecer más que amargura. . . No tenga nada para ella.

- Yo. . .

- Tiene que comprender señor Tsukino que ante estas circunstancias ya no puedo haber nada entre Serena y yo.- Lo interrumpió Darien rápidamente.- Ahora agradecería que volviera a su casa y le comentara a Serena esto mismo. . . No me casare con ella, y pido por favor que la sortija que le di vuelva a mi familia.

- Mi hija va a quedar devastada. . .

- Lo sé, pero es mejor asi, y si lo piensa desde mi punto de vista podrá ver que tengo razón en mis argumentos.

- Pues claro que hay razones. . .- Kenji se levanto rápidamente.- Yo hablare con Serena, pero no te prometo que algo bueno pueda pasar en todo esto, mi hija es testaruda.

.

- ¿Crees que hayas hecho lo correcto querido?- Le pregunto Galaxia más tarde ese día.

- No lo sé, pero es lo que se debe hacer. . . No voy a atar a mi lado a Serena, no tengo nada que darle. . .

- No dejas de decir eso. . . ¿No te das cuentas? Vas a vivir amargado el resto de la vida, nunca podrás ser feliz. . .

- Ese es el destino que me ha tocado.

Galaxia dejo a su nieto en la soledad del cuarto, estaba segura de que Darien podía cambiar de opinión, si tan solo viera frente a frente a Serena, viera el amor que ella le tenia a pesar de todo.

- Tengo que tener fe. . . Solo Serena puede devolverme a mi nieto.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yssareyes48: **Espero que con este capitulo todas las interrogantes respecto severo cambio de actitud de parte de Darien queden zanjadas. El pobre sufrió no solo heridas físicas en la guerra también psicológicas. Te mando un abrazo lunar querida Yssa.

**Patyzparawhore: **Amiga nuestro Darien resulto tan herido en la guerra que ahora siente que ya no tiene nada que ofrecer, el pobre no se cree digno del amor de Serena, esperemos que logre cambiar de opinión. Te mando un abrazo lunar amiga mia.

**Badu: **El pobre cree que por sus heridas no tiene nada que ofrecerle a Serena. (espero que tus suposiciones hayan estado acertadas) Porque todo indica que tampoco podría tener hijos con la rubia. Te mando un abrazo lunar amiga Badu.

**Maria paolini: **Al fin amiga llego el capítulo que no solo tu esperabas sino las demás también, ahora sabemos el porqué de la actitud de Darien de no querer casarse con Serena. ¿Aceptara la rubia esto? Amiga Maria te mando un abrazo lunar.

**Thecollegirl: **Lo siento amiga, me da la impresión que esta historia no te gusta, aun así respeto tu opinión, pero creo que tu comentario me resulto un tanto ofensivo, aun así te mando un abrazo lunar.

**Amigas mias espero que las dudas respecto a Darien hayan quedado satisfechas, ya pudimos ver que nuestro amado pelinegro resultó gravemente herido, primero en la mano, después en el rostro y por último en su masculinidad ¿Podrá Serena amarlo a pesar de todo eso? ¿Aceptara de buena gana el rompimiento? Esperemos resolver estas nuevas incógnitas durante los próximos capítulos. Ya sabes que las que tienen cuentas en FF sus comentarios serás respondidos por PM. Les mando un gran abrazo lunar. Saludos!**


	4. El plan de Serena

**Serena y la bestia.**

**El plan de Serena.**

_Darien la tomaba en brazos para besarla, le era imposible creer que hubiese vuelto, pero era cierto, su prometido está ahí con ella, ambas miradas se encontraban, no eran necearías las palabras, no cuando el amor se traspasaba con una sutil mirada de la pareja._

_- Mi amor. . .- Susurraba ella llena de emoción.- Te eche tanto de menos mi amado._

_- Y yo a ti mi querida._

_- ¿Ya no volveremos a estar separados verdad?_

_- No mi Serena.- Darien la miraba con mucho amor.- Ya nada nos va a mantener lejos._

_- ¿Podemos comenzar entonces con los preparativos de la boda?- __Le pregunto un tanto nerviosa._

_- Por supuesto, yo te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas mi amor, pero soy hombre, deberás comprender si no encajo en toda esa organización._

_- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en todo.- Serena le ofreció sus labios. _

- Serena mi vida despierta. . .- Alguien a lo lejos la llamaba.- Reacciona querida.

- Darien. . .- Susurro ella abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Su madre estaba sobre ella y también su padre, ambos la miraban preocupados, cuando estuvo más consiente se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en el largo sofá que decoraba el despacho de su padre, quien por cierto tenía una botella de whisky en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Se sentó lentamente.

- Te desmayaste hija. . . Nos costó mucho acerté reaccionar.- Le dijo su madre.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento muy cansada. . . Pero no comprendo. . . ¿Por qué me desmaye?

- ¿No lo recuerdas bien mi niña?- Le hablo su padre.- Te desplomaste en brazos de tu madre cuando. . . Cuando. . .

- Cuando me dijiste que Darien quería romper el compromiso.- Lo recordó todo.

- Mi niña. . .- Ikuko la intento consolar.

- No lo entiendo. . . No quiero entender. . .

- Hija cariño.- Ikuko le acaricio la mejilla.- Escucha lo que tu papá tiene que decirte, es importante.

- Hable personalmente con él hija.- Kenji le hablo de inmediato.- Cuando hablo del rompimiento n lo quise creer, a decir verdad estaba tan sorprendido como tú. . . Pero cuando me senté a hablar con él sus razones me parecieron entendibles. . .

- ¿Entendibles?- Serena lo miro asombrada.- ¿Sus razones entendibles?. . . ¿Qué clase de razones puede tener Darien? No lo puedo creer. . .

- Hija.- Kenji la corto.- Darien resulto herido, la mitad de su rostro lo tiene cubierto con una máscara, tiene una cicatriz que comienza desde el mentón y termina dios sabe dónde, una de sus manos quedo completamente quemada. . .

- No. . .- Sintió inmediatamente las lagrimas correr por sus ojos.- Mi pobre Darien.

- Querida, lo que Darien me ha expresado es que no tiene nada que ofrecerte, por lo que pude ver es que la guerra lo amargo, ya no es el mismo Darien del que te enamoraste hace tanto tiempo.

- No lo puedo creer.- La joven se puso de pie.- Darien no puede haber dejado de quererme. .

- Cariño, ya no hay que hace. . .- Le dijo su madre.- Si Darien quiere romper el compromiso tu deberás respetar su decisión.

- Tu madre tiene razón.- Concordó su padre.

- Nada de eso. . .- Hablo con decisión.- Si quiere romper el compromiso tendrá que decírmelo a la cara.

- ¿A la cara?- Ikuko miro a su marido y luego se fijó en que su hija iba camino a la puerta.- ¿Dónde vas querida?

- A la casa de Darien, si quiere romper conmigo lo hará frente a mí.

- No vayas hija.- Ikuko intento salir detrás de su hija, pero su marido se lo impido.- Mi amor, sueltamente por favor. . .

- Déjala mi amor, tiene que darse cuenta por ella misma de que Darien ha cambiado.

- Pero. . .

- Es lo mejor, quizá de esa forma lo acepte al fin.

- Mi niña. . .

.

- ¿Dices que se llevo tres botellas?- Galaxia miro con asombro a su mayordomo.

La mujer había vuelto al despacho tras la partida de Kenji, y después de que su nieto se hubiese vuelto a recluir, las cosas se estaba saliendo de control, había esperado que Darien cambiara de opinión y que entrara en razón, pero las cosas no habían sucedido como ella esperaba, sino todo lo contrario.

- Si y ya vacío la primera.- Comento el hombre.- Supongo que el haber enfrentado al señor Tsukino lo afecto mucho.

- Lo afecto porque Kenji acepto sus razones y le prometió que haría entrar en razón a Serena. . .

- Lo que significa que la perdió para siempre.

- Si. . .- Se acongojo la mujer.- Serena es una chica hermosa, no tendrá dificultades para encontrar un enamorado.

- Acosta de los sentimientos del joven Darien.

- Él mismo se lo ha buscado.- Dijo Galaxia.- Pero me preocupa que se esté ahogando en el alcohol, el pobre vivirá entre la soldad y una botella.

- Debe haber alguna forma de que salga de esa depresión.

- Confiaba en que Serena lo pudiese hacer, pero Kenji salió de aquí decidido a que su hija aceptara el rompimiento.

- Entonces toda esperanza ha desaparecido.- Concluyo Artemis.

- Eso me temo.- Galaxia suspiro.- Artemis por favor tráeme un té. . . Todo esto me tiene nerviosa.

- Si mi señora.

La mujer se quedó en el estudio, había rogado porque su nieto aceptara que Serena lo iba a amar fuese como fuese, pero logrado convencer a Kenji y ya nada se podía hacer, Draien viviría el resto de la vida como un amargado.

Abrió los libros contables de la propiedad, quería despejar su cabeza y sumergirse en el trabajo era lo mejor, además ya poco podía hacer su nieto era testarudo y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión tan solo un milagro.

- ¡Señora. . . Señora. . .!- Artemis entro rápidamente.- Tiene que ver esto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Galaxia se puso de pie rápidamente.- ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Darien?

- No por ahora, pero si le va a pasar algo malo dentro de poco.- Murmuro el mayordomo mientras la guiaba hacia la ventana.- Mire. . . Serena Tsukino está aquí.

- ¿Qué?- La mujer se pego a la ventana.- Oh no, es ella. . . Artemis sal a recibirla, yo te seguiré.

- Si señora.

Galaxia fue hasta un espejo, tenía que poner su mejor cara, si Serena estaba ahí entonces quizá hubiese una posibilidad para su nieto. Aunque aun desconocía las verdaderas razones para que la rubia estuviese ahí, quizá solo quería devolver la sortija en persona.

-. . . Artemis dejame pasar.- La oyó decir.- Nada va a impedir que vea a la cara a ese desgraciado. . .

- Serena querida. . .- Se le acerco.- Querida. . .

- Usted no me hable. . .- La corto la rubia, estaba enfada, casi poseída por el demonio.- Creí que era mi amiga. . . Todo este tiempo ha estado engañándome, usted sabía que yo me estaba muriendo de pena por no tener noticias de Darien y él. . . ¡Él estaba aquí! Todo este tiempo él estuvo aquí. . .

- Querida, las cosas no son tan fáciles. . .

- Quiero verlo.- Le dijo con decisión.- Y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir. . . Es mi derecho.

- Déjala que suba Artemis.- Galaxia se resignó, ese enfrentamiento ya debía ser parte de Darien.

- Si mi señora.- El hombre se aparto de la escalera.

Vio a la rubia correr por las escaleras hacia arriba, rogaba porque ella no se dejara intimidar por la nueva apariencia de su nieto y que le demostrase que ella lo amaba de verdad, a lo mejor ahora si Darien entraba en razón.

- Pero señora. . .- Artemis se le acerco.- Seguramente el joven Darien estará muy ebrio, no creo que logre articular palabra alguna.

- Dicen que los borrachos hablan con sinceridad, mi esperanza es que abrió al menos acepte que aun la ama.

.

Serena llego hasta el cuarto de Darien, pero se quedó paralizada, se sentía temerosa de entrar, no por miedo a verlo sino por miedo a lanzarse sobre él para abofetearlo por osar a romper el compromiso. Respiro hondo, era la hora, después de cuatro años iba a verse a cara a cara con su prometido, porque aunque él lo negara ella aún era y seria su prometida, costara lo que costara.

- Darien.- Lo busco con la mirada a penas entro en el cuarto.

- ¿Serena?- El pelinegro que hasta ese momento había estado apoyado en la ventana contra la puerta se volvió asombrado.- ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Darien. . .- La rubia se le acerco.- Como las cortinas estaban cerradas solo contaba con la luz del vestíbulo para ver a Darien.- Mi amor. . .

- No te acerques. . .- Retrocedió asustado.- Vete. . . Ya no tenemos nada que ver tú y yo. .

- Te equivocas, estamos prometidos y lo seguiremos siendo hasta que nos casemos.- Se le acerco lentamente.

- Le dije claramente a tu padre que quiero romper el compromiso. . .- Darien se alejó aún más.- Te lo ruego Serena vete. . . Estoy ebrio, apenas si puedo sostenerme en pie. . .

- No me harás irme, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Quería ver por sus propios ojos las heridas de Darien, se acercó a él, quien por cierto estaba contra la pared sabiendo que ya no tenía donde ir, fue hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas, inmediatamente la luz del día invadió todo rincón del cuarto, Serena se lo quedo mirando impactada ante lo que era su prometido ahora.

- Darien. . .- No pudo evitar sus lágrimas.- ¿Qué te hicieron mi amor?

- No quiero tu lastima Serena.- El pelinegro se las arregló para caminar hasta la cama, estaba por completo ebrio, tras la partida de Kenji horas antes había dado oficialmente su compromiso como roto.- Lo mejor será que te vayas.

Serena lo miro largamente, parecía cansado, abatido, sin ánimos de nada, le era imposible creer que ese hombre de ahí fuese el amoroso hombre que cuatro años antes le hubiese confesado que la amaba con la más hermosas de las sonrisas.

- Darien no me alejes de ti. . . Yo te amo tú lo sabes. . .

- Tu padre ya debe de haber hablado contigo.- Dijo el pelinegro desde la cama, buscaba con desenfreno la máscara que cubría su rostro, se la quitaba siempre que estaba solo en el cuarto.- No tengo mucho que ofrecerte Serena, solo depresión.

- Has decidido tu solo romper el compromiso ¿No te parece que yo tengo algo que decir?- Le reclamo.- ¿No crees que merezco al menos eso?

- Serena te mereces todo el oro del mundo.- Le dijo él.- Te daría todo lo que tengo, incluso la luna, pero no tengo amor que dar, todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia por ti los mato la guerra. . . Estoy seco por dentro.

- No digas esas tonterías Darien.- Serena vio en el piso una máscara de cuero, la tomo y se acerco para entrársela.- ¿Es tuya?

- Sabes que sí. . .- Se la arrebato con rabia, no quería que ella estuviese ahí, invadiendo su soledad.- Vete por favor. . .

- Te he dicho que no, tienes mucho que explicarme y será mejor que empieces a hablar ahora.

- Serena.- Hablo completamente ebrio, ahora buscaba otra botella de whisky.- No tengo nada que decir.

- Vas a hablar quieras o no, le has dicho a todo el mundo que vas a romper conmigo. . . Pero soy la ultima en enterarme de lo que está pasando.

- Es lo mejor Serena.- Darien se estaba llevando la botella a la boca.

- ¡Deja eso y habla conmigo!- La rubia le quito la botella con rapidez y la lanzo lejos.- Compórtate como un adulto y habla ahora mismo Chiba.

Darien la miro sorprendido, la Serena que sus sueños recordaban no se parecía nada a esa Serena que tenía en frente, era más aguerrida y dispuesta a desafiarlo. Intento hablar pero por culpa del alcohol solo pudo balbucear incoherencias, quería hablar claro y así poder romper dignamente con la rubia.

- ¿No puedes hablar verdad?- Lo miro la rubia.- Te estas matando con alcohol. . .

- ¡Dejame!- Logró decir.

- No lo voy a hacer.- Le dio la espalda, le dolía verlo de esa forma, consumido por el alcohol y la amargura.

Serena camino hacia la ventana donde minutos antes Darien había estado, ciertamente estaba asombrada por el aspecto del pelinegro, pero no por las razones que él pensaba sino que lo único en que pensaba era en que había sufrido mucho en la guerra, lo que la hacía odiar aquello, deseaba tener en frente a todos los que le habían hecho daño para matarlos con sus propias manos.

- ¿Sabes algo Darien?- Le hablo desde lejos y sin mirarlo.- Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón siempre hemos sido vecinos de propiedades, pero no fue hasta que tuve doce años que me dije a mi misma. . . Quiero a ese hombre como mi esposo, a los trece comenzaste a frecuentar mi casa, visitabas a mi padre, traías las invitaciones que tu abuela nos enviaba tu mismo. . . De pronto comencé a darme cuenta que me mirabas de otra forma, soñaba con el día en que pidieses mi mano. . . Cuando ese día paso fue el más feliz de mi vida, te amaba como nunca y saber que sería tu esposa me parecía el más bello de los futuros. . . Es cierto la guerra nos separo físicamente, pero siempre mantuvimos contacto, en nuestras cartas no dejábamos de declararnos nuestro amor, el tiempo paso yo te espere como fiel prometida, fiel a nuestro amor y fiel a ti. . . Es por eso mi amor. . . Mi Darien que no vas a dejarme, no voy a permitir que rompas nuestro compromiso por un absurdo, te amo por lo que tienes dentro, por tu corazón, nunca te he amado por lo físico.- Declaro orgullosa.- Vamos a casarnos Darien aunque para eso deba llevarte a punta de pistolas al altar. . . ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Al volverse para ver que tenía que decir Darien casi se desplomo en el suelo al ver que el pelinegro se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, y por lo profundo que dormía estaba segura de que no había escuchado nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

- ¿Darien?- Se acerco lentamente, el fuerte olor a whisky la mareaba un poco, más lo ignoro.- Háblame mi amor.

¡El muy desgraciado se había quedado dormido! Aquello era el colmo, había tenido mucho valor al abrirle su corazón, y él simplemente se había quedado dormido, sintió deseos de abofetearlo

- Serena. . .- Fue todo lo que el pelinegro puedo decir.

¡Él soñaba con ella! De ser así significaba en el fondo que aun la amaba, que aun su amor podría tener esperanzas, tan solo tenía que convencerlo, pero no sabía cómo, había llegado a la mansión Chiba con la esperanza de que sus palabra lo hiciesen cambiar de opinión, pero ya había dicho todo aunque no había sido escuchada.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mi amor?- Se acerco para mirarlo, dormido le provocaba ternura, a pesar del fuerte olor a bebida.- Cuando nos casemos te voy a quitar ese mal habito.

Aun no estaba segura de cómo, pero iba a convencerlo de que tenían un maravilloso futuro juntos, hasta donde sabía Darien era terco, pero ella lo era también y no iba a permitir que su sueño se le escapara de entre las manos. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Darien no tuviese otra opción más que casarse con ella.

- ¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso?

Al verlo dormido en la cama tuvo una idea, era la única forma irremediable que tenia para que se pudiese casar con Darien.

- Que los cielos me perdonen.- Susurro en tanto alcanzaba el cuerpo dormido de su prometido.

.

- Ya no se escuchan los gritos de ella. . . Menos los del joven señor.- Murmuro Artemis al pie de la escalera.- Espero que hayan llegado a un entendimiento.

- Que los cielos escuchen tus palabras.- Galaxia que estaba junto al mayordomo.

- ¿No deberíamos subir?

- Déjalos, quizá hasta se reconcilien y Darien cambie de opinión.

- Si señora. . .

Los minutos pasaban y nadie bajaba, tampoco se escuchaban gritos de ninguno de los dos, esperaba que su nieto aceptara a Serena de nuevo, confiaba en los milagros y sabia que la rubia podía convencer a Darien.

- Viene el señor Tsukino.- Anuncio Artemis casi media hora después.

- Seguramente viene por su hija, hazlo pasar por favor.

- Si señora. . .

No había querido molestar a la pareja, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no parecían querer salir del cuarto de Darien, se acerco entonces a la puerta para recibir al recién llegado y también darle tiempo a la pareja para que arreglaran sus diferencias.

- Bienvenido nuevamente Kenji. . .

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Arriba con Darien.- No se sorprendió al ver que el hombre quería ir directo al punto.- Llevan conversando largo rato.

- ¿La dejaste subir sola al cuarto de Darien?- El hombre parecía más alterado.

- Bueno. . . Claro que si, Darien no iba a bajar y era la única forma de que se vieran cara a cara. . . Si iban a romper Serena merece recibir las razones personalmente.

- Voy a subir. . .- Kenji corrió escaleras arribas.

- Espérame.- La mujer corrió tras él.

.

- Vas a odiarme.- Susurro Serena.- Pero entiende que es por tu bien.

La joven se quito hasta la última prenda de vestir y se acostó al lado de su prometido, Darien reacciono inmediatamente, moviéndose en la cama abrazándola, para hacer más creíble su historia también lo había desnudado a él, en un principio se había sentido avergonzada de verlo así sin ropa, pero después comprendió que si se iban a casar escenas como esa serian pan de cada día en el futuro.

- Te amor Darien. . .

- Serena. . .- Balbuceo él abrazándola más.- Mi amor. . .

- Si mi amor. . . Soy tu Serena, la que te ama. . .

- Mi amor.- Darien estaba dormido, aun así la buscaba para besarla.

Las puertas de pronto se abrieron, esperaba que fuese Galaxia, Artemis o algún otro sirviente, cualquiera de los tres haría que su objetivo se alcanzara, pero al ver a su padre estupefacto en el marco de la puerta se asusto y mucho, con solo mirarlo a la cara podía ver su enfado.

- Papá. . .

- ¡Serena!- Kenji dio unos pasos hacia adentro.- ¡Darien!

- ¿Qué pasa Kenji? Galaxia entro segundos después, se los quedo mirando asombrada.- Oh santo cielo.

- Papá puedo explicarlo.- Serena se sentó en la cama cuidado porque la sabana la cubriera.- Yo y Darien. . .

- Cállate Serena.- La reto el hombre mayor.- ¡Despierta Chiba!

Darien abrió lentamente los ojos, tenia pereza, seguramente la resaca, se movió en la cama y sintió que alguien más estaba ahí, seguramente su sueño se había vuelto realidad, y su Serena estaba ahí con él, la abrazo más para saberla.

- Mi vida.- Susurro acariciándole un brazo.

- ¡Maldito Chiba! Aléjate de mi hija.

El pelinegro despertó por completo sabiendo que ese dulce sueño era parte de su imaginación. Pero cuando vio todos esos rostros mirándolo, sobre todo el de Serena se quedo asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Se sentó en la cama y noto que solo una delgada sabana lo cubría.- ¿Qué diablos paso?

- ¿Cómo que qué diablos paso?- Kenji se salto encima de la nada.- Te aprovechaste de mi hija mal nacido.

- ¿Qué?- Solo en ese entonces vio a Serena a su lado en la cama, evidentemente sin ropa pues luchaba por cubrirse con la sabana que ambos compartían.- ¿Cómo paso?

- ¿Y tienes cara de hacerte el desentendido? Kenji intento golpearlo, más Serena se atravesó.

- No lo lastimes papá. . . Te lo ruego, yo lo amo.

- ¿Asi que esa artimaña usaste para abusar de mi hija?

- Darien. . . ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Yo no lo sé.- Miro a la rubia a su lado.- No sé como acabamos así. . .

- Darien me estas hiriendo, yo te entregue todo mi ser.- ¡El cielo la iba a castigar de una y mil formas!

- Confiaba a tus intenciones de romper honorablemente con mi hija.- Hablo de pronto Kenji.- Pero esto lo cambia todo. . . Quieras o no te vas a casar con mi hija.

- Pero. . . Pero sino me acuerdo de nada.- Murmuro.

- ¡Darien!- Serena estallo en llanto, había esperado que su plan hiciese ver a Darien que la única solución era el matrimonio entre ambos, aún así él se negaba.

- Maldito infeliz. . .- Kenji tomo las cosas de su hija.- Galaxia utilizaremos uno de tus cuartos para que mi hija se pueda vestir. . . Luego me la llevare.

- Kenji espera. . . Debe haber una solución.

- ¡Tu nieto le ha faltado el respeto a mi hija por última vez!- Kenji estaba hecho una furia.- No lo quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hija, ya bastante tiene ella con haber sido deshonrada. . . Vamos para que te cambies de ropa hija.

- Si papá. . .

¡Todo había sido en vano! A pesar de su plan Darien definitivamente no se iba a casar con ella, camino detrás de su padre decepcionada por completo, pero antes de salir del cuarto miro a Darien con orgullo.

- Querido.- Galaxia espero prudentemente hasta quedarse a sola con su nieto.- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

- Yo. . . Estaba sentado aquí hablando con Serena, ella estaba en ese ventana.- Le señalo el objetivo frente suyo.- Ella se me acerco. . . Despees no recuerdo nada más. . . Debe ser la borrachera.

- Darien. . .

- No me digas nada abuela. . . Ya me siento terrible.

- Pobre Serena. . . Su padre seguramente la va a castigar fuertemente.

- Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. . . Fui yo, seguramente hasta la obligue a estar conmigo. . . No recuerdo nada. . .

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

- No lo sé. . . Yo no me quería casar con Serena.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la dejaras irse así, sin su honra?- Si era sincera no se asombraba para nada de la actitud de su hijo.- Darien cariño lo que hiciste estuvo mal, tienes que recompensar a Serena de alguna forma.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, no recordaba haberle hecho el amor a Serena, o tal vez si, tenía muchas imágenes volando por su mente, ella desnuda frente a él diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, besándolo, provocándolo, se veía a si mismo poseyendo su delicado cuerpo, debía de ser cierto entonces, había estado con Serena.

- Hijo no te quiero presionar, pero si dejas que Kenji se vaya ahora con Serena quizá nunca más a vuelvas a ver. . . Y si de verdad eres culpable de esta situación no puedes dejar que las cosas se queden así. . . Además no creo que deba recordarte las consecuencias que tiene un accionar asi. . . Podría ya estar llevando dentro suyo tu descendencia.

.

- Papá yo lo amo, déjame volver con él, sé que puedo convencerlo de que se case conmigo.

- ¿No lo viste hija?- Kenji estaba de espaldas a su hija, aunque ella estuviese dentro del pequeño vestidor del cuarto.- Aun así después de haber abusado de tu inocencia él muy descarado sigue sin querer casarse contigo. . .

- Pero papá. . .- La rubia se vestía rápidamente, quería enfrentar a su padre a la cara y rogarle porque no la sacara de esa casa hasta tener una respuesta concreta de parte de Darien.

- No dejare que mi única hija se siga humillando más, nos iremos a casa, con el tiempo olvidaras esto, podrías irte a Londres tenemos familiares ahí que estarías felices de recibirte. . . No tardarías en encontrar otro enamorado que te aceptase de esta forma. . .

- Papá te lo ruego. . .

- Calla Serena, que aunque seas mi hija y te ame con todo mi corazón tendré que castigarte. . .

- Yo lo amo.

- pero es evidente que él a ti no te quiere. . . Date prisa Serena, entre antes salgamos de aquí mejor será para ti.

Sus esperanzas estaban muertas había esperando, al meterse en la cama con Darien que cuando él despertara sin dudarlo un segundo le dijera que se iban a casar, un sueño tonto e infantil evidentemente. Ahora su reputación ante los ojos de su padre estaba hecha añicos y todo para nada.

- Ya estoy lista.- Dijo desanimada en lo que salía a reunirse con su progenitor.- Nos podemos ir.

- Será lo mejor Serena. . . Darien ya no es el hombre adecuado para ti.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Vámonos. . .

- Si papá.

.

- Ya se están yendo Darien. . .- Galaxia miro a su nieto, ya vestido y más lucido.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- La única cosa que me queda por hacer.

Darien respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, pero él era hombre y enfrentaba las cosas como tal, no había querido que las cosas fuesen asi pero ya el error estaba hecho.

- Kenji.- Llamo al hombre al ver que estaba en la puerta principal de la casa.- No te vayas.

- ¡Darien!- Serena quiso ir a su lado, pero su padre la tomo del brazo.

- ¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mi hija?

- Yo. . .- Darien miro primero el padre y luego a la hija.- Me casare con ella.

**Dejes sus Reviews.**

**Yssareyes48: **Amiga mía Serena solo quiere darle su amor a Darien, y ya le demostró que no le importa el aspecto físico. Ahora hay que ver en que lio se metió con su plan de casarse incluso a la fuerza con él.

**Limavzqz: **Serena no enfrento la verdad, fue directo a enfrentar a Darien con la clara idea de que iba a convencer al pelinegro, ahora con su plan finalmente él pelinegro le ha dicho que se va a casar con ella, veremos ver qué sucede.

**Badu: **Si mi amiga Serena ha demostrado ser más testaruda que Darien, si hasta en menos de dos segundos pensó en el plan perfecto para atarse a su amado, y él que acepto, veremos si lo hiso de buena o mala gana.

**Maria paolini: **Serena le abrio su corazón para dejare claro que ella lo ama por sobre todas las cosa, es una lastima que Darien se hubiese quedado dormido por la borrachera, pero al menos Serena ya ideo un plan y todo parecer indicar que le resulto.

**Lia of the Moon: **Amiga el inmenso amor que Serena le tiene no fue suficiente, por eso la rubia tuvo que usar la mente para atraer a Darien, esperemos a ver que ocurre.

**Mis amigas espero que el plan de Serena les haya gustado, y aunque muchas estarán enfadas porque Darien se quedo dormido en plena confesión amorosa de la rubia, pero tienen que reconocer que fue el momento perfecto para que la rubia actuara rápidamente. Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, como siempre les mando un gran abrazo lunar.**


	5. Matrimonio en peligro

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Matrimonio en peligro.**

Al ver su vestido de novia frente a ella Serena sonrió ampliamente, aunque aún faltaba una semana para su boda con Darien ya estaba todo casi listo, lo único que la entristecía era que su prometido no había participado en los preparativos de la boda.

_- Me casare contigo. . . Pero contra mi voluntad Serena._

Las palabras de Darien la habían herido, había ido a verlo hace una semana para preguntarle que pensaba de la decoración de flores, y de las mesas, pero él simplemente le había dicho aquello, dejándole claro que no iba a ser parte de todo eso.

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente, un mes en donde apenas si lo había visto un par de veces, la primera semana Darien había a Londres, la segunda la había pasado castigas, su padre aun no la perdonaba, y la tercera semana cuando fue a verlo él se negó a hablar siquiera con ella.

La única de la familia Chiba que la apoyaba era Galaxia, la mujer le había ayudado a organizar muchas cosas, incluso le había asegurado de que se encargaría que Darien vistiera elegantemente para esa fecha.

Así como estaban las cosas tenía mucho miedo que llegado el día Darien finalmente no se casara con ella, por las noches la culpa le regalaba crueles pesadillas en donde ella se quedaba en el altar esperando al novio que nunca llegaba.

- Querida.- Su madre le hablo de pronto.- Serás la novia más hermosa.

- Si mamá. . .- Susurro desilusionada.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? Creí que estabas feliz.

- Estoy feliz, voy a casarme con Darien.- Murmuro.- Es solo que me odio a mi misma por obligarlo a casarse conmigo.

- Cariño no fue tu culpa, seguramente Darien supo seducirte, y tu eres una niña tan pequeña e inocente aun. . .

- No es eso mamá. . .- Odiaba que le recordaran lo que había tenido que hacer.- Yo. . . ¿Puedo ir a ver a Darien?

- Bueno. . . Tu padre salió y no volverá hasta el resto de la tarde, no creo que haya problemas en ir a ver a tu prometido, mal que mal se casan en una semana.

- Gracias mamá. . . Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible.

.

Mina se levanto de la cama donde estaba tendida, aunque estaba feliz con lo del embarazo los malestares se habían vuelto una molestia para ella, además de aquella sensación de querer estar siempre cerca de su marido.

- ¿Mi vida?- Lo llamo desde el corredor de los cuartos.

- ¡Aquí abajo Mina!

La rubia lo encontró en el salón de la casa, estaba leyendo de modo que se le acerco tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero el peli plateado dejo de lado su lectura y se la quedo mirando.

- ¿Aun te sientes mal?

- Ya se me paso un poco.

- Lo siento tanto mi dulce. . .- Malachite la atrajo hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus piernas. Nunca quise que la pasaras mal. . .

- No sigas. . . Me alegra estar embarazada, la idea de tener algo tuyo aquí dentro me pone muy contenta.

- ¿Crees que te sentirás bien para hacer el viaje hasta la casa de Darien? Cuando estuvo aquí hace unas semanas prometimos no faltar a su boda.

- Claro que estaré bien.

El mejor amigo de su marido los había visitado hace dos semanas, el sujeto le caía bien, pero aun no perdonaba a su marido por haber llegado una noche muy tarde y abrió, según Malachite su amigo estaba ahogando las penas y él celebrando la nueva vida que ambos estaban gestando.

- Mi vida, no sé tú, pero yo creo que tu amigo no tienes muchos deseos de casarse, cuando nos invito parecía demostrar que más nos estaba invitando a un funeral.

- Darien ha cambiado mucho Mina mi amor, años atrás lo único en lo que pensaba claramente era en casarse con Serena, y ahora como es su situación preferiría estar muerto antes que unirse a ella.

- Pero dijiste que se amaban. . . No puedo creer que él piense que no es merecedor del amor de ella.- Mina paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.- Mal que mal ella se le entrego, le dio su inocencia, lo mínimo que tiene que hacer Darien es casarse con ella.

- Lo sé, y él también lo sabe. . . Pero supongo que Darien aun no lo asimila así, cometió una falta con la señorita y debe darle respeto a su honra.

- ¿Sabes mi amor? Estoy ansiosa por conocer a Serena, la pobre debe estar aterrada de casarse con un hombre que hiso todo lo posible por romper el compromiso.

- Llegaremos tres días antes de la boda, Darien me pido ese favor, dice que necesita apoyo.

- Entonces comenzare a ver qué llevare a la boda.

.

- Artemis me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo.- Darien entro en el despacho de su abuela.- Te dije claramente que no quiero participar en nada de la organización de la boda.

- No es eso. . .- Serena que había estado sentada nerviosamente se levanto para hacerle frente.- No te vengo a importunar por la boda, bueno si. . . Pero nada que tenga que ver con la organización.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?

- Quería. . . Quería pedirte un favor. . .

- ¿Un favor?

- Se que estas enfadado por todo esto, pero te pido que trates de mostrar algo de felicidad, será un día muy importante, para mí y para ti también. . .

- No seré parte de ese circo. . . Escáchame bien Serena.- Darien se acerco y la tomo de los brazos.- Me voy a casar contigo, diré lo votos de matrimonio en la iglesia, pero no pienses que me quedare a celebrar por algo contra lo que no estoy conforme, cuando el religioso nos declare marido y mujer volveré a mi cuarto para no bajar en todo lo que me quede de vida.

- Pero Darien. . . En nuestras cartas no hablábamos de otra cosa que de nuestra boda.

- Entiéndeme bien, no quiero casarse contigo, pero lo hare obligado por las circunstancias.

- Darien. . . No sigas me haces daño.

- ¿Y quieres saber algo más?- Los ojos del pelinegro irradiaban ira.

- No. . .

- Cuando me devolvieras la sortija iba a pedirle a otra mujer que fuese mi esposa.

- ¡Darien!- La joven comenzó a llorar.- ¿Ya no me quieres? No puedes hablar en serio.

- Hablo muy enserio. . . Quería casarme con una enfermera, la mujer que me cuido cuando llegue mal herido, la única que sabe lo que es convivir con el dolor.

- Basta. . . Basta me estas rompiendo el corazón Darien. . .

- ¡No! Vas a escucharme.- Darien la empujo hasta la silla.- Ahora no serás más que una molestia para mí. . . Podrás ser mi esposa de nombre, pero ten claro una cosa, siempre estará en tu mente la idea de que has arruinado más de una vida, la promesa de matrimonio ya estaba hecha para la otra mujer.

- ¿Y mi promesa Darien?- Le pregunto entre las lagrimas ¿Qué hay de mi promesa?

- Esa promesa para mí ya no vale nada. . . Perdió su valor después de la guerra.

- ¿Y por eso le prometiste matrimonio a otra mujer?- Le recrimino.- Quiero saber quién es. . . tengo derecho a saber por quien pretendías cambiarme Darien.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás, vivirás con eso en tu conciencia.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste a Londres la semana pasada ibas a verla a ella verdad? ¿Son amantes?

Darien no respondió, ya no valía la pena seguir hablando de los planes que quería hacer después de que ellos rompieran, eso ya formaba parte del pasado, además jamás iba a comentar con ella el nombre de la enfermera con la que había planeado casarse.

- Darien mi amor. . . Por lo que más quieres respóndeme. . .

- Será mejor que te vayas. . . Y no quiero volverte a ver hasta el día de la boda.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .

- Vete y no vuelvas, ya bastante tengo con que te vengas a vivir aquí cuando nos casemos.

- Me iré, lamento mucho haberte molestado.

La rubia termino de huir de aquella casa, aun dolida en lo profundo por lo que Darien le acababa de decir. Él había tenido otra mujer, una enfermera le había aclarado, ella se había interpuesto.

.

Los días pasaron y Serena ya no supo nada de su prometido, las familias habían acordado una cena familiar el día antes del matrimonio, no estaba segura de querer ir, bien podría decir que por los nervios de la boda no se sentía bien, más sus padres insistieron que fuera, de esa forma ultimar los últimos detalles.

- Vamos querida. . .- Le hablo su madre.- Galaxia dijo que Darien recibió la visita de su mejor amigo y la esposa del hombre, dice que tiene más o menos tu edad, tendrás con quien conversar si Darien te deja de lado por ponerse al corriente con su amigo.

- Si mamá. . .

Se arreglo solo para no despertar sospechas, no tenía deseos de ir, no quería ver a Darien y si era sincera con ella misma tenía serias dudas sobre si casarse con él o no, si su vida sería una miseria a su lado, y además saber que estaba haciendo desgraciado al hombre que amaba.

- ¿Ya están listas?- Su padre les hablo desde fuera del cuarto.- Ya vamos tardes.

- Si querido.

.

Darien lleno su vaso por primera vez esa noche, desde el incidente de Serena se había prometido estar sobrio por el resto de la vida, no quería volver a pasar por esa instancia de no recordar sus acciones por culpa del alcohol.

- ¿A qué hora llegara tu prometida?- Le consulto Malachite acercándose al bar.- Estoy ansioso por conocerla y mi esposa también.

- ¿Cómo se ha sentido Mina?- Cambio radicalmente el tema de conversación, no tenia deseos de hablar sobre Serena.

- Pues. . . Bien, ha tenido típicos malestares, pero nada serio.

- Debes estar contento.

- Muy feliz, me siento contento al saber que mi esposa es feliz conmigo.- El peli plateado miro su pierna.- No crei que pudiese hacerla feliz, pero lo es, me lo dice todo de ella, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias.

- Me alegro por ti amigo. . . Tienes una buena vida.

- Esa también puede ser tu vida amigo. . .

- No sigas. . .

- Solo piénsalo.- El hombre le quito el vaso de las manos.

- Los Tsukino han llegado.- Anuncio Artemis.

- Ven Mina.- Galaxia le sonrio a la joven.- Ven a conocer a Serena.

- Si.- La rubia siguió a la mujer mayor a la puerta principal.

- Pone una mejor cara.

- No puedo poner otra Malachite. . . Yo me no me siento bien respecto a esto.

- Ya me dijiste que no te quieres casar con ella. . .

- No es solo eso.- Darien aprovecho que se quedaron solos.- Hace unos días vino a hablar conmigo. . . Yo estaba tan enfadado que busque la mejor forma de herirla.

- ¿Qué hiciste Darien?

- Le mentí, le dije que le había prometido matrimonio a otra persona mientras estuve herido.

- ¿Pero que has hecho?- Malachite.

- Quería herirla, y sabia que con eso iba a lograrlo. . . Pero ahora me siento tan culpable. . .

- Si yo le dijera algo asi a Mina ella dejaría de quererme en el acto.

- Y tengo miedo de que ella deje que quererme. . .

- Se sinceró contigo mismo, amas a la chica, aun tienes miedo de que ella solo quiera seguir a tu lado por lastima, pero en el fondo la amas.

- Yo. . .

- Buenas noches.- Saludos los señores Tsukino.

Serena entro detrás de sus padres, ella solo atinos a decir un tranquilo buenas noches, más no lo miro, se quedó al lado de su madre, quería alcanzarla, hablarle, pero su boca siempre se abría antes de pensar en lo que tenía que decir, ya la había herido lo suficiente, después de todo aquello era su culpa.

- Querida como te estaba diciendo.- Hablo Galaxia.- La joven es Mina, esposa de Malachite un buena amigo de mi hijo. . . Y este es Malachite.

- Buenas noches.- Saludo la rubia.

- Encantado de conocerla señorita Tsukino.

Se quedaron en el salón hablando por varios minutos, en todo momento Serena se preocupó de mantenerse lejos de Darien, aún estaba herida, aun tenía dudas acerca de casarse con él.

- Me alegro tanto de que podamos reunirnos.- Murmuro Galaxia mientras pasaban a la mesa.- Todos necesitábamos un momento en familia para relajarnos, además de compartir estos momentos con los amigos.

- Mina y yo estamos agradecidos de que nos hayan invitado.

- Ustedes mis queridos ya son parte de la familia.- Galaxia le tomo el brazo a Serena.- Ven querida tomemos asiento. . . Puedes sentarte al lado de Darien, tienes que comenzar a hacer costumbre.

- Yo. . .

- Vamos Serena.- Darien le ofreció la silla.- Ya comenzaran a servir la comida.

- Gracias. . .

- La ceremonia será mañana a las once.- Comento Ikuko.- Luego tendremos una comida con todos los invitados.

- Está todo listo, los cocineros comenzaran en la mañana temprano.- Murmuro Kenji.- Será un gran día mañana.

- Todos los que fueron invitados han confirmado.- Dijo Galaxia.- Serán solo los más cercanos a ambas familias.

- Nunca he asistido a una boda por esta zona.- Murmuro Mina.

- Yo tampoco.- Agrego Malachite, viendo como ambos novios preferían ignorar la conversación de la mesa.

Darien miro de reojo a su prometida, lucia cabizbaja y sabía que todo era su culpa, la había herido profundamente, no había querido hacerlo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado estaba realmente tenso, no pensaba, no racionaba tan solo en mente había un extraño sentimiento de herirla al verla feliz con lo de la boda, mientras que él era miserable.

- ¿Tu qué opinas querido?- De pronto su abuela le hablo.

- ¿Eh?. . . Lo siento estaba distraído.

- Hablábamos de que después de la boda Serena y tú deberían irse a Londres, o algún lugar tranquilo, algo así como un tiempo para ustedes dos juntos.

- Yo. . .

- No creo que sea necesario.- Murmuro entonces Serena rompiendo el silencio.- Todos en esta mesa sabemos que este matrimonio es obligado. . . No veo necesidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Darien.

Las declaraciones de la rubia lo dejaron en shock, si bien lo que ella decía era verdad, no había esperado que hiciera ese tipo de declaración. Vio como su abuela lo miraba con tristeza y luego busco la mirada de su amigo, Malachite solo atino a sonreírle.

Durante la cena no volvieron a tocar el tema de la boda, Serena hablaba con todos pero sin prestarle atención a él, tan solo le había dirigido un par de palabras. Quería hablar con ella, pero así como estaban las cosas no estaba seguro de que si ella iba a escuchar sus palabras, al contrario poco iba a creerle.

- La cena fue estupenda.- Galaxia les sonrió.- ¿Pasamos al salón para tomar café y té?

- ¿Es posible que pueda hablar a solas con Serena?- Pregunto Darien rápidamente.- No será mucho tiempo.

- Mmm. . .- Kenji lo miro enfadado.- Cinco minutos y nada más.

- Yo misma mandare a Artemis por ellos cuando pasen los cinco minutos.- Intervino Galaxia.- Pasen al mi despacho querido, nosotros iremos al salón.

- Gracias.- Iba a ofrecerle el brazo a la joven pero se arrepintió.- Vamos por favor Serena.

- Esta bien.

Ninguno hablo camino al despacho, al abrirle la puerta para que ella entrara murmuro un "gracias" sin mirarlo a la cara. Se acerco a ella cuando cerró la puerta, había tanto que tenían que discutir y no estaba seguro por donde comenzar.

- Serena yo. . . He estado pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día.

- Yo también. . . He pensado mucho y aunque será un escándalo creo que lo mejor será que no nos casemos.

- No puedes hablar enserio. . . Está todo listo. . .

- Todo listo para una farsa, no soy yo la novia que escogiste para ser tu esposa.- La rubia se quito la sortija.- Toma, esto ya no me pertenece.

- ¿Por qué ahora te arrepientes?- Pregunto afectado, recibiendo en sus manos la joya.- Tuviste mucho tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas. . .

- Lo sé, pero me di cuenta esta última semana que un matrimonio entre os dos solo nos va a causar infelicidad.

- ¡Con un demonio Serena!- Estalló.- Si hubieses aceptado el rompimiento cuando te lo dije nada de esto estaría pasando. . .

- Si hubiese sabido que le habías prometido matrimonio a otra mujer te hubiese devuelto la sortija a penas mi padre hablo conmigo. . .-Recrimino Serena.- Pero no lo supe hasta hace pocos días. . . Ya tengo suficiente culpa al saber que te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres. . .

- ¿Te arrepentiste entonces de casarte con un monstro?- La tomo de los hombros con fuerza.- ¿Es eso verdad? No te quieres casar conmigo porque sabes que te estás condenando a vivir conmigo.

- No puedo creer que hables ese tipo de cosas, después de todo lo que he hecho para estar contigo.

No dijo nada, después de todo ella tenía razón, le había entregado su inocencia, su pureza y ante eso no había nada que hacer más que darle el respeto que se merecía. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad, que esa supuesta novia que tenía en Londres era solo una invención, pero ante la negativa de casarse con él la necesidad de herirla aun más lo consumía.

- Si me acosté contigo sabes que lo hice borracho. . . Sobrio no hubiese cometido ese error.

- No necesito que me repitas que soy un error en tu vida, ya me di cuenta de que lo era. . .

- Nos vamos a casar quieras o no. . .

- ¿Para qué?- Lo miro a los ojos, se veía afectada.- ¿Para separarnos en un par de años más? No muchas gracias yo creo en el amor y me quiero casar con un hombre que me ame. . . Y tú ya no me puedes ofrecer eso.

- Yo te dije que ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, mañana solo te daré mi apellido nada más.

- Mañana nos estaremos condenando a una tortura. . .- Le dijo ella.- Mírame Darien, sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que te amo. . . Que siempre te voy a amar, pero sigues empeñado en no creerme, el otro cuando paso todo aquello y estábamos en tu cuarto te abrí mi corazón, te dije que nunca iba a dejar de amarte, pero te quedaste dormido sin escucharme. . . Fue humillante eso, te hable de mis sentimientos más íntimos y profundos. . .

Darien no soporto más, la tenía demasiado cerca para no besarla, la estrecho entre sus brazos, aun cuando ella en un comienzo se negó la forzó a recibir el beso, no quería que ella le tuviese asco, una vez que ella se rindió y lo abrazo por el cuello se olvido de la rabia que sentía, tan solo quería estar ahí, entre los brazos de su prometida.

- Darien. . .- Susurro la rubia entre beso y beso.- Mi amor. . . Mi Darien. . .

Exploro la boca de ella, ansioso de mayor contacto, su último beso que recordaba había sido cuatro años atrás, donde todo lo que importaba era su amor. Ansiaba tanto tener las manos de ella en sus cabellos como aquella vez hace tantos años.

- No me dejes. . . No me digas que no me amas. . . Así me matas.

- Y tú no vuelvas a decir que no te casaras conmigo.- Murmuro contra sus labios el pelinegro. . .

- Dejemos de lado todo eso.- Serena le sonrió, ese Darien que ahora tenía enfrente era su Darien de antes.- Tú te olvidas de lo que yo dije y yo me olvido que tú querías casarte con otra mujer.

- Serena respecto a eso. . .

- Olvidemos eso. . .- La joven se abrazo fuerte a él, no quería que nada empañara aquello.- Mañana nos casaremos y ya nada va a importarnos.

- Serena te. . .- El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los obligo a separase.

- Joven Darien su abuela me mando por ustedes.- Anuncio Artemis.

¿Los cinco minutos habían pasado tan rápido? Darien se vio en la obligación entonces de quedarse callado, no iba a discutir frente a Artemis temas tan delicados como aquellos, le ofreció su brazo a la joven, quien lo acepto con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Gracias Artemis.- Darien le entrego a la rubia la sortija.- Que vuelva a su lugar.

Al reunirse con los demás el ambiente ya estaba por completo arreglado, si bien ninguno volvió a tocar algún tema relacionado con la boda o mucho menos la guerra la noche se les paso volando mientras platicaban de todo tipo de temas.

- Nos vemos mañana mi querida.- La despidió Galaxia.- Mañana a esta hora serás la señora Chiba.

- Si.- La rubia busco la mirada de su prometido, él le sonreía desde lejos.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces mi querida.

- Si mi amor.

Cuando la familia se fue Galaxia se volvió para mirar a su nieto, estaba feliz, al parecer la conversación entre ambos había dado sus frutos, la joven pareja parecía haber solucionado sus problemas.

- Querido.- Le consulto.- ¿Va todo bien con Serena?

- Si abuela, nosotros nos estamos adaptando.

- Eso me pone tan contenta querido.

- Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón amigo.- Le dijo Malachite.

- Buenas noches a todos.- Darien camino hasta la escalera.- Me voy a dormir, mañana será un día importante para mí.

Ya en la cama Darien sonrió, las cosas con Serena habían alcanzado un punto álgido, pero se habían solucionado, aunque aun tenía que decirle aquello de la novia de Londres, ella no se merecía seguir creyendo que había prometido matrimonio a otra persona, ya tendría tiempo de ser sincero, ahora solo le importaba que llegase el siguiente día y ser declarado esposo de Serena.

.

La rubia se puso su pijama para entrar en la cama, ya ansiaba la llegada del nuevo día, quería llevar oficialmente el apellido Chiba, que todos la reconocieran como esposa de Darien. Aun tenía que serle sincera con respecto a haber estado juntos, él no se merecía creer que habían hecho el amor cuando no había sucedido nada entre los dos.

- Lo siento mi Darien, te prometo que mañana te seré complemente sincera.- Murmuro en la soledad de su cuarto.

Pocos minutos después la joven se entregaba al mejor de los sueños posibles, se encontraba bailando en un salón con su amado Darien, él no dejaba de decirle que la amaba y que nunca más volverían a estar lejos el uno del otro.

.

Darien estaba soñando que bailaba con su esposa en un hermoso salón, ella lo miraba con adoración, no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que nunca más volvería a estar lejos del uno del otro, en tanto él le hacía las mismas promesas de amor.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Maria: **Amiga mía estoy segura de que no eras la única con la idea de querer violarlo, pero eso debemos dejárselo a Serena jijiji. Hay que ver qué tipo de reacción vaya a tener Darien cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad de ella.

**Badu: **Si amiga en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y mira que los dos están mintiendo, por lo menos ahora están en una relativa calma y paz, ambos contentos con la idea de casarse y tratar de ser feliz.

**Yssareyes48: **Darien cayó en la "trampita" de la rubia y a su vez Serena cayo en el "engaño" de él, ambos están comenzando mal su matrimonio, al menos se podría decir que están a la par, veremos cómo reaccionan al descubrir cada verdad.

**Patyzparawhore: **Hay que condenar a Darien, mira que quedarse dormido en plena confesión de sentimientos de la rubia, y tanto que le costo hablar puesto que estaba en territorio hostil, al menos Darien pago por eso jajajaj.

**Carmenn: **Darien merece sus buenas cachetadas por ser tan estúpido. Hace unos días me preguntaste si era historia mía o adaptada, pues es mi creación, aunque por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Guest: **Tranquila mi amiga que nunca hubo tercero en discordia, tan solo era para molestar a Serena, aunque hay que reconocer que el truco le salió bien a Darien, la pobre tenía muchas ganas de romper todo.

**Mis amigas sé que muchas me van a querer matar por el susto que les hice pasar, pero ya vieron nunca hubo novia en Londres, el tonto de Darien solo quería lastimar a la rubia. Pero bueno también Serena tiene armas para lastimar al pelinegro, hay que ver que ocurre cuando ambos se enteren de la verdad. Como ya saben quienes tienen cuenta en sus Reviews estarán iendo respondidos en pocos segundos. Les mando un gran abrazo lunar.**


	6. Noche de bodas

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Noche de bodas.**

- Te ves hermosa hija.- Ikuko miraba a su pequeña.- La novia más hermosa de la historia.

- Mamá. . . Por favor.- Serena estaba sonrojada.

Faltaba poco menos de una hora para su matrimonio, estaba ansiosa por ver a Darien esperando por ella en el altar, seguramente él ya estaba listo para salir a la capilla de la comunidad, a ella solo le faltaban algunos detalles pequeños, y pronto estaría preparada para dejar que la por años fue su casa como una señorita y pronto quizá volver como la señora de Darien Chiba.

- Quédate quieta.- Murmuro Ikuko mientras le arreglaba el velo del vestido.- No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el momento mi amor. . . Aun después de que casi pierdes a Darien te puedes casar con él ahora.

- Estoy emocionada mamá.- La joven se vio a atravesó del espejo de su cuarto.- Quiero ser una novia hermosa para mi Darien.

- Lo eres mi amor, la novia más hermosa y estoy segura de que Darien se impresionara cuando te vea.

- Si mamá. . .

.

- Luces guapo.- Comento Mina.

- ¡Querida!- Malachite se impresiono.

- Es la verdad. . . Además tú también estabas muy guapo en nuestra boda.- Comento risueña la rubia.

- No seas celoso amigo.- Comento en broma Darien.- Después de todo en tu boda con ella te veías hermoso.

- Ya cállense lo dos.- El peli plateado miro a su esposa reir bajito, después miro a su mejor amigo.- Será mejor que te apresures, falta poco y aun te queda la chaqueta del traje.

- Lo sé. . .

Tenia que admitir que estaba algo nervioso, pero a la vez ansioso por llegar a la capilla y esperar a que su novia llegase y comenzara a caminar hacia él. Si hasta hace unos meses se sentía perdido y sin futuro alguno ahora las cosas eran diferentes, aun tenia miedo de no tener mucho que ofrecerle a ella, pero quería casarse con la rubia, era su meta principal. Sabía que tendría que encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle aquello de la novia falsa, pero sería más adelante, no quería que nada empañara ese día.

- Oh querido.- Su abuela se encontró con él momento después en que bajaba las escaleras al vestíbulo principal.- Luces perfecto, serás el más guapo de los novios.

- Gracias abuela. . . ¿Estas lista?

- Si querido, si tu también ya estas listo podemos irnos.

- Si.

.

El pueblo entero estaba reunido en las cercanías de la capilla, los rumores sobre el matrimonio se habían extendido por todo el pueblo, sobre todo porque muchos ya sabían sobre las heridas de Darien, aunque por supuesto Galaxia estaba enfurecida porque obviamente alguien del servicio de su hogar se había dedicado a esparcir aquellos rumores y lo que menos quería era que su nieto se perturbara en ese día tan importante.

- No debe preocuparse señora.- Artemis le hablo.- Yo me encargare de descubrir quién es el chismoso.

- Gracias Artemis encárgate de encontrar al chismoso y échalo de casa no merece trabajar bajo mi techo si se dedica a esparcir malos cometarios.

- Si señora.

- Parece que Darien esta nervioso.- Murmuro Mina.- No deja de mirar en dirección a la puerta principal.

A penas llegaron a la capilla, Darien fue hasta el altar y estaba ahí desde entonces, lo que no dejaba de agradarle a la mujer, obviamente estaba ansioso por ver llegar a su prometida, desde que se habían hecho correr los anuncios de la boda ella ya había dado por hecho que aquello iba a ocurrir, de modo que estaba feliz de que al fin su nieto parecía volver a ser el mismo de antes, el joven alegre y muy enamorado de la rubia.

- Tranquilo amigo. . . Sabes que las mujeres tienen la tendencia a llegar tarde a su propia boda. . . Recuerda que Mina tardo media hora en llegar a la iglesia.- Murmuro Malachite.- Además sabes que Serena deberá estar más ansiosa que tú de casarse.

- Lo sé, pero ya quiero tenerla a mi lado.

- Tranquilo amigo, solo pasan cinco minuto de la hora pactada, dale un par de minutos más y ella llegara.

Darien estaba seguro de eso, pero el ansia era mayor, se había despertado en la mañana con la clara idea de que apenas los declararan marido y mujer se dedicaría a hacer de Serena la mujer más feliz del mundo, para que así ella nunca arrepintiera de haberse casado con él y mucho menos haberse entregado a él.

- Oye mira.- Malachite le hablo para hacerle ver en dirección a la puerta.- Ya llego tu novia.

- Es cierto.

Las puertas de la capilla estaban abiertas por completo de modo que tenía vista hacía la calle, podía ver a lo lejos a su novia, ya desde la lejanía veía lo hermosa que estaba, la música comenzó a sonar y él se puso en su lugar, mirando en todo momento como ella se acercaba del brazo de su padre.

- Darien mi amor. . .- Le susurro ella cuando estuvieron juntos en el altar.

- Cuídala mucho Chiba.- Murmuro Kenji, él aun no lo perdonaba por haber estado con Serena.- Es mi única hija, mi princesa, si la haces sufrir yo te hago sufrir.

- Yo la cuidare siempre señor Tsukino.- No se amedrento por las palabras del hombre, le dio la mano a su novia y le sonrió.- Luces preciosa mi querida.

- Si están todos listos.- Hablo el religioso.- Podemos comenzar.

- Si.- Dijeron los novios, ambos sonriendo.

Durante la ceremonia tanto Ikuko como Galaxia estaban con el pañuelo en la mano, ambos mujeres felices por la boda de su "niños". Kenji tan solo quería que los declararan pronto marido y mujer, Chiba le debía una, se había aprovechado de su hija y merecía pagar, ese era su pensamiento.

- . . . Los declaro marido y mujer.- Anuncio el religioso.- Darien puedes besar a tu novia.

No quería compartir la intimidad de sus beso con nadie más, no sería la burla de nadie en ese lugar, la beso fugazmente en los labios, en un principio ella lo miro con mucha preocupación a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa y un susurro.

- Esta noche. . .- Prometió con voz baja.- En mi cama no solo te besare en los labios como corresponde, sino que besare todo tu cuerpo mi amor, recorreré la hermosura de tu cuerpo con mis manos tambien

- Si mi amor.- Ella le sonrió un tanto nerviosa ante ese detalle.- Te amo.

- Serena yo. . .

-¡Que vivan los novios!- La gente dentro de la iglesia comenzó a celebrar entre aplausos y vitoreos.

Serena no supo que era lo que Darien le iba a decir, y tampoco pudo preguntárselo pues sus padres se acercaron a felicitarla, y por el lado de Darien sucedió lo mismo, pero no le importo, a partir de ahora tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar lo que marido tenia que decirle.

- ¡Su atención por favor!- Hablo Kenji en voz alta.- Ahora están todos invitados a una comida de celebración.

- ¿Nos vamos mi querida?- Darien le ofreció su brazo.

- Si mi amor.

Caminaron como esposos, aunque por supuesto nada evito que la gente del pueblo, que los esperaba fuera de la iglesia, comenzara a hacer comentarios sobre la apariencia de Darien, lo cual lo tenso y la rubia pudo notarlo.

- . . . Dicen que no se quita la máscara nunca.- Murmuro alguien entre la gente.

- . . . Yo oi que tiene cicatrices en todo su cuerpo.- Dijo otra persona.

- Mi amor.- Dijo ella en voz alta, para tratar de que las voces no se oyeran.- Espere tanto este día. . . ¿Tu también?

- Si, y debo confesar que estaba ansioso por que llegaras.

- Me tarde en arreglarme, lo siento.

- Tranquila, valió la pena la espera.

- Gracias mi amor. . . Tengo hambre, vamos a casa.

Galaxia no se quedo tranquila hasta que vio a su nieto y la rubia irse lejos en el hermoso carruaje preparado para la boda. Se volvió hacia la gente murmuradora y los miro con frialdad.

- Jamás vayan a mi casa a pedir ayuda, así como ustedes han tratado esta mañana a mi nieto es como lo tratare yo.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse, a lo cual Galaxia volvió a maldecir, todos aquellas personas acudían a su casa a pedir ayuda, hacía esperado por lo menos un poco de respeto, quizá no por su nieto sino por ella que ayuda a la comunidad.

.

- No te pongas asi. . .- Murmuro Serena mientras se agarraba del brazo de su marido y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.- No les prestes atención.

- Lo intento, pero. . .

- Pero nada, esa clase de gente no vale la pena, sabes que son los chismosos del pueblo.

- Serena si aceptaste ser mi esposa tienes que comprender que nunca seré tratado como una persona normal. . . Probablemente también se burlen de ti, tendrás que hacerte a la idea. . .

- Yo no hago caso a las palabras de los demás.- Serena le acaricio la máscara.- Yo solo pondré oídos a lo que me diga mi maridito.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- Levanto una ceja divertido, más como no estaban solos en el carruaje y el cochero que lo conducía le era un completo extraño, la estrecho en sus brazos y acerco sus labios al oído femenino.- Pues te ordeno que nunca dejes de amarme.

- Eso jamás. . .

.

Ikuko se aseguro de que todo estuviera listo antes de que los novios llegaran, el cochero tenia indicaciones para que retrasara el viaje, de esa forma tener todo listo, las empleadas del servicio ya habían sido instruidas, a nadie le debía faltar la comida y la bebida, su única hija se casaba, tanto ella como Kenji habían organizado un gran banquete.

- Te has lucido Ikuko.- Murmuro Galaxia.- Todo ve ser precioso.

- Gracias Galaxia, me esforcé mucho por mi hija, y también quiero darte las gracias me ayudaste mucho.

- Tranquila querida, es la boda de mi nieto, quería ayudar en todo lo posible.

- Ahora solo falta que lleguen los novios.- Kenji se les acerco.- Se están demorando mucho, creo que mandare al camino por ellos.

- Déjalos tranquilos mi amor, ya están casados.- Ikuko regaño a su marido, aunque internamente se moría se la risa, Kenji siempre sería muy celoso con su hija.

- Ikuko tiene razón, ahora ellos son responsables de sus acciones.

- Lo sé pero. . .

- Mi vida vete a comer algo, o bebe con tu amigos.

- Si mi amor.

- A veces se comporta como un niño mal criado.- Le comento Ikuko a Galaxia.- Pero lo amo.

.

- Esa de ahí parece una campana grande.- Murmuro Serena.

- Y esa de ahí parece una manzana.- Se rio Darien.

La pareja estaban de tendidos de espalda sobre el césped de una pradera, habían querido tener un momento para ellos do, el cochero estaba lejos y solo los acompañaban los cálidos rayos del sol.

- No sabía que buscarle formas a las nubes era tan divertido.- Darien respiro aire puro.- Gracia Serena.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- Por tener fe en mi aun después de que trate de alejarte de mi.

- Mi amor, yo sabía que este era nuestro destino.- Murmuro ella relajada.- No iba a dejar que por nada del mundo me dejaras.

- ¿Por eso te entregaste a mi verdad?- Pregunto Darien, desde ese día vivía con la culpa de haber estado ebrio cuando la tomo como mujer, bien podría haberle hecho mucho daño.

- No quiero que toquemos ese tema delicado.- Hablo rápidamente, aun no tenia valor para decirle que había mentido.

- Pero. . .

- Mi amor.- Interrumpió acurrucándose a su lado en el pasto.- Tan solo pensemos desde hoy en el futuro nunca más en el pasado.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.- Darien la abrazo largamente, al fin después de tanto tiempo sentía la sensación de estar en casa.- . . . Y hablando se casa. . . Deberíamos partir, tu padre va a matarme. . .

- No ahora, eres mi esposo, solo te pertenezco a ti.- Declaro orgullosa.- Pero hablando en serio debemos irnos, tengo hambre, no desayune por los nervios.

- Yo tampoco, me desperté con la sola idea de verte como mi esposa.

En pocos minutos la pareja estuvo otra vez sobre el carruaje, faltaba poco menos de un kilómetro, de hecho la casa de su padres se veía a lo lejos, Serena se arregló un poco el velo, entre el viaje y la parada en la pradera habían habido muchos besos apasionados que la habían desordenado un poco.

El carruaje se detuvo, Darien fue el primero en bajar y la ayudo tomándola de la cintura y no la soltó hasta dejarla de pie en el suelo, fueron recibidos por los invitados, un gran ronda de aplausos mientras a los dos les llovían pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, lo músicos que habían sido contratados comenzaron a tocar suavemente, uno de los camareros se les acerco con dos copas de champaña, ambas entrelazadas por un lazo blanco.

- Propongo un brindis por mi hija.- Declaro Kenji alzando su copa.- Que su matrimonio con Darien sea para siempre, que la felicidad siempre este presente entre ellos. . . Muchas felicidades hija mía y por supuesto también tu Darien.

- Gracias a todos por acompañarnos a esta celebración.- Murmuro alegremente y después miro a Serena.- Por mi esposa, mi alma gemela.

- ¡Salud!

La pareja bebió de ambas copas y la música comenzó a sonar aún más fuerte, la gente salía a la improvisada pista a bailar, los meseros siguieron repartiendo comida y bebida, ellos se sentaron en la mesa mejor arreglada, recibiendo de todos un alegre saludo y sus felicitaciones.

- Mi padre contraro un fotógrafo de Londres.- Comento Serena de pronto.- Para que las fotografías sean las mejores. . .

- ¿Crees que sea conveniente?- Le pregunto Darien.- Yo no. . . No me gustaría que mi descendencia viera como soy ahora. . .

- Mi amor, serán nuestros recuerdos, no se los mostraremos a nadie si no quieres. . . Pero me gustaría tener recuerdos físicos de este día tan especial

- Bien mi amor, lo hare.

- Gracias Darien. . .

Fue casi una hora de fotografías, primero ellos solos, después con sus familias, amigos cercanos. En todo momento la rubia pensó que su marido se hartaría de todo eso, más Darien resistió todo para no causarle un disgusto o una pena a ella, de modo que poso para todas y cada una de las fotografías.

- ¡Es hora de cortar el pastel de bodas!

La celebración se prolongó durante horas, el atardecer los sorprendió bailando, riendo y charlando con las personas, en todo momento Serena se había divertido mucho, y además había procurado que su flamante esposo también se divirtiera, ahora mismo Darien charlaba animadamente con su amigo Malachite.

- Ambos son amigos desde el ejercito.- Le comento Mina, quien también miraba a su marido.- Y afianzaron su amistad en la guerra, les toco estar en el mismo batallón durante lo cuatro años que estuvieron en batalla.

- Me alegro que Darien tuviese a alguien cercano a él.

- Y mi me pone contenta por Malachite- Mina la miro.- Si hubiesen estado solo hubiesen llegado más traumatizados de la guerra. . .

- ¿Tú también tuviste dificultades con tu esposo?

- Si y muchas, como verás mi Malachite tiene una cojera, recibió varias balas en la pierna derecha, decía que no se yo no merecía estar al lado de un cojo, esas palabras me hirieron, porque me hacía pensar que él no me conocía realmente.

- Pero tu lo amabas. . .

- Tanto como tu amas a Darien, pero me fue más fácil convencerlo de mi amor por él. . . A ti te resulto más difícil porque tu esposo es más terco que el mio. . .

- Comprendo. . .

- A Malachite y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran en Londres cuando ustedes viajaran a la capital, me has caído bien, quisiera poder mantener contacto contigo. . . ¿Puedo enviarte cartas de vez en cuando?

- Claro Mina, tu me has agradado mucho, es una pena que vivamos lejos, Londres queda a casi un día de camino de aquí, quizá no viajemos con mucha frecuencia con Darien pero me gustara recibir cartas tuyas y las responderé siempre.

- Gracias.

- ¿Observas como nuestras esposas conspiran contra nosotros Darien?- Se burlo Malachite.

- ¿Qué siniestros planes que crees que tengan para nosotros?- Siguió Darien con la broma.

- ¡Darien!- Serena se sonrojo.- No sigas. . .

- A mi marido le gusta gastar bromas, sobre todo si esta potenciado.- Dijo la rubia mirando al pelinegro.- Menos mal que nos vamos mañana sino seria la burla constante de mi esposo.

- ¿Tan pronto se tienen que ir?- Les pregunto Serena.

- La próxima semana es el cumpleaños del padre de Mina.- Respondió Malachite.- Y ella tiene mucho que organizar.

- Comprendo. . .

- Hablando de partir.- Darien le tomo las manos.- Es hora de irnos, ya se hiso muy tarde, hemos estado celebrado casi todo el día. . . Pronto oscurecerá.

- Es cierto.- La rubia le sonrió.- Despidámonos de los demás.

.

Kenji e Ikuko miraban a su hija partir en el coche que Galaxia habían hecho comprar en Londres pocas semanas antes de la boda, ambos estaba felices por su hija, pero a la vez preocupados por las actitudes que Darien podría tener con ella en el futuro, por esa razón quisieron hablar en privado con Galaxia antes de que ella se fuera a casa.

- Prometo que la cuidare, ahora es otra nieta más para mi.- Dijo la mujer.- Pero no deben estar preocupados, mi nieto la quiere, y sé que la tratara bien.

- Es mi princesa Galaxia.- Hablo Kenji sentado detrás de su escritorio.- Si Darien le hace daño de alguna forma ten por seguro que yo le hare daño.

- Mi amor.- Ikuko lo miro preocupada.- No te inquietes Galaxia. . .

- Tranquilos los comprendo, dado los acontecimientos que primero vimos es comprensible tanta preocupación.

- Nos alegra escuchar eso. . .

.

Serena entro en el cuarto de su ahora esposo en brazos de este, Darien le sonrió en tanto la ponía en el suelo, el cuarto había sido modificado por completo, las cortinas oscuras habían sido cambiadas por cortinas blancas, la cama también había sido cambiada, los muebles también habían sufrido cambios.

- Mi abuela decía que esta habitación tenía que tener más presencia femenina, que te podrían sentir intimidada. . . Hiso algunos cambios en estos días.

- Hiso un gran trabajo. . .- Miro en todas direcciones.- Es un cuarto muy acogedor.

- Pues acogedor no es en lo único que pienso ahora.- Darien la estrecho en sus brazos.- Mi amor. . . Podríamos provechar que los demás tardaran en llegar. . . ¿No crees?

- Si mi amor. . .

- Ven aquí. . .

La rubia sintió los brazos de su amado no solo en su espalda, sino que también acariciando su trasero, estaba nerviosa, no tenía idea sobre qué hacer para complacer a Darien, su madre había platicado con ella la noche anterior, pero prácticamente no había comprendido nada, puesto que Ikuko daba por hecho que ya era la mujer de Darien.

- No te pongas nerviosa. . . Sé que debes estarlo. . .- Le dijo él tranquilamente.- ¿No me tienes miedo verdad?

- Eso nunca mi amor. . .- Lo miro con una sonrisa.- Tu eres lo único que quiero en esta vida, jamás podría sentir por ti otro sentimiento que no sea amor.

- A veces me siento inseguro. . .- Reconoció el pelinegro.- Con mi nueva apariencia siempre pensé que buscarías a otro hombre con mejor aspecto.

- No pienses esa clase de tonterías.- Serena se las arregló para desatar la marcara que cubría el rostro de su esposo.

- No quiero que veas mis cicatrices.- El pelinegro intento apartarse pero ella se lo impidió.- No quiero que sientas asco.

- No mi amor, yo nunca podría sentir eso.- La joven se inclinó para besarlo rozo levemente la parte más quemada de su rostro.- Te amo. . . Tus cicatrices no me importan, solo son marcas de guerra que siempre llevaras contigo.

- Lo mismo me dijo una vez Silvia. . .

- ¿Silvia?- Inquirió Serena.- ¿Quién es Silvia?

- Le enfermera que me cuido cuando volví de la guerra, ella decía que toda herirá que tuviéramos era una marca de guerra que nos acompañaría siempre.

Los celos de inmediatamente se dispararon en la rubia ¿Seria esa la enfermera con quien había querido casarse? Él ya era su esposo no tenia porque pensar en otras mujeres, no tenia que hacerlo.

- ¿Fuiste cuidado por mucho tiempo por esa mujer?- Trato de no hacer notar sus celos.

- Tres meses. . .

¡Era la mujer! Era la enfermera con la cual Darien había querido cambiarla, pero no debía hacer que él pensara en ella, tenia que quitar de la cabeza de su esposo la imagen de esa otra mujer.

- ¿Me ayudas con el cierre del vestido?- Le dio la espalda.

- Yo. . . Claro.- Con torpeza tomo el cierre del vestido.- El vestido te quedo hermoso, eras la novia más hermosa que he visto en la vida.

- Gracias mi amor.- Una vez que sintió que el cierre estaba abajo se dio vuelta.- ¿Mi marido me ayudara siempre con estos detalles?

- Por supuesto, tu marido hará lo que tú digas.

- Entonces. . . Ven aquí conmigo.- Serena lo empujo a la cama.- Llego la hora.

- Si. . .

Se sorprendió al ver que era su esposa la que estaba tomando la iniciativa, se sentó en la cama y vio como ella dejaba caer su vestido, quedando en ropa interior y medias, la miro expectante para ver que otra cosa más hacia.

- ¿Me quieres verdad?- Le pregunto ella con coquetería.

- Sabes que sí, siempre. . .

- Mi amor. . . -La joven sonrió victoriosa, su marido solo tenía que tener su imagen en la cabeza, solo ella.

Le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta, el corbatín y la camisa, se sentó sobre sus piernas para buscar sus besos, paso sus brazos por los hombros de él, atrayéndolo más hacía su cuerpo, quizá no sabía cómo complacer a Darien pero por lo visto estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

- Serena. . .

- Mi amor. . .- La joven se apretó contra él.- Quiero tus caricias en mi cuerpo.

- Si. . .- Desabrocho con cuidado el sujetador de la joven, al quitárselos los lanzo lejos, tener los senos de su esposa a la vista lo excitaba, ya sentía la presión en su pantalón, más si Serena se movía suavemente, evidentemente para excitarlo aún más.- Mi amor. . .

La tendió en la cama, a su lado, tenía el extraño presentimiento en que cualquier momento alguien podría quitarle a su mujer, la estrecho más contra su cuerpo haciendo que su pecho rozara con los senos de ella, la piel le quemo, su cuerpo se encendió ante los gemidos suaves de su mujer en tanto él besaba su cuello con hambre, dejando incluso marcas debido a la intensidad.

- Eres mío Darien. . . Yo soy tu esposa.

- Si mi amor. . . Mia, mi esposa.

La piel blanca de su esposa era un tentación para cualquiera, agradecía ser el dueño de todo aquello. Aparto las sabanas de la cama y metió a su esposa dentro, conociéndola como lo hacia ella estaría un tanto tímida con él.

- Ven a mi lado.- Le susurro ella.- Te necesito.

- Tranquila, ya voy.- Se levantó de la cama solo para tener mejor facilidad para quitarse los pantalones.

Se reunió con ella a los pocos segundos, buscando mayor contacto, Serena lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo atrajo más hacia ella haciendo que ambos cuerpos se enredaran entre las sabanas de la cama.

- Mi amor. . .- Serena acaricio el pecho de su esposo haciendo círculos con el dedo.

- Serena. . .- Gruño Darien, si ella seguía asi no soportaría más.

La joven lo beso en los hombros, en el cuello, en las comisuras de la boca, beso centímetro a centímetro la cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de su marido, en un comienzo pensó que aquello no le gustaría, más él no declaro nada, al contrario parecía complacido, a lo cual la rubia siguió en su tarea de excitarlo.

- Ya no soporto más. . .- Darien le quito las medias y después las bragas.- Te necesito, te necesito ahora.

- Darien yo. . .- Necesitaba decirle que era virgen.- Tengo que decirte algo. . . Yo no tengo experiencia

- Te cuidare lo prometo, sé que la primera vez debió ser traumática para ti, seré cuidadoso ahora lo prometo. . . No hare nada que no quieras.

- Pero. . .

- Lo prometo.

No había caso, aunque intentara continuar Darien buscaría la forma de callar, de modo que tuvo que confiar en lo que él le decía.

- Promete que tendrás cuidado.- Le dijo.

- Lo prometo.

La joven entonces se rindió ante las caricias de su marido, Darien le toco las piernas buscando separarlas, estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que ese momento debía de llegar, iba a convertirse en la mujer de Darien y él en su hombre.

- Tócame Serena.- Le exigió él.- No quiero que me tengas miedo, quiero que me conozcas.

- Si. . .- La joven cerro los ojos y utilizo ambas manos para tocar a su esposo, sus brazos eran fornidos, su espalda ancha, su abdomen plano, sintió temor al ver que sus manos bajaban y se topaban con la masculinidad de su marido, firme y dura, palpitante a su toque.

- Mírame. . .- Ordeno él con un gruñido.

- Si. . . Respiro hondo.- Yo. . . Lo siento. . . ¿Te hice daño?

- No, al contrario. . . Me gusta.

- ¿Si?

- Entonces dejame jugar un poco.

- ¿Sabes lo que haces?

- No. . . Pero tengo un marido que me dirá si lo hago bien o mal.

- Eres una picara.- Darien la beso intensamente, incluso mordió su labio inferior.- Puedes jugar conmigo cuanto quieras. . .

- Gracias. . .

Lo acaricio con cuidado, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero él no la detenía, más bien la alentaba a mover su mano sobre el miembro con más rapidez, así mismo él comenzó a separar más su piernas, acariciando el pequeño triangulo entre sus piernas, bajando lentamente, tanto que Serena se sonrojo con vergüenza.

- No. . .

- Quiero que tú también disfrutes. . . Déjate llevar.

Solo pudo susurrar un débil si, Darien le había quitado la capacidad de hablar al internarse en su intimidad y acariciarla, era un mundo nuevo de sensaciones, las que nunca antes había experimentado y que su esposo estaba despertando en ella sin problema alguno, sentía su cuerpo quemarse poco a poco, su respiración estaba agitada por completo.

- Serena. . . Cariño. . . ¿Te gusta lo que provoco en ti?

- Si. . . No te detengas. . .

- No pienso hacerlo.- Movió sus dedos en el interior de ella, arrancándole un gemido que provino de lo más hondo de ella.

- ¡Darien!

- Ya falta poco.- Movió con mayor rapidez los dedos.- Eres muy sensible a mi toque Serena.

- Voy. . . Siento. . . Voy. . .- La rubia hablaba incoherencias descontroladamente.- ¡Darien!

El pelinegro la sentido desvanecerse entre sus brazos y la cama, estaba feliz de haberle provocado a su mujer un orgasmo que a todas luces le había agradado pues tenía un sonrisa amplia en su rostro y los ojos como lo de un gatito al que le daban caricias, retiro su dedos entre el calor cremoso de entre sus piernas, él aun estaba excitado y era su turno.

- ¿Estas preparada?

- Para siempre.

Darien se posó sobre su cuerpo, la sabana superior de la cama los cubría ambos hasta la cintura del hombre, busco sus labios y los devoro sin piedad, quería que ella estuviera concentrada en otra cosa.

Más la rubia pudo sentir el primer intento de Darien por tomarla, pero tenía que ser valiente, tenía que resistir, no sabía cómo él iba a tomarse aquello del engaño por el cual acepto aquel matrimonio, su matrimonio aún era frágil, su esposo aun pensaba en otra mujer, en aquella enfermera, ella siempre seria la sombra que iba a poner en peligro su vida con Darien.

- Te quiero dentro Darien. . .

- Si. . .- Lo hiso lento, deleitándose con la estreches con la que fue recibido, gustoso acepto ese nido, y se entregó a la pasión, embistiendo lentamente para que ella lo aceptara.

- Darien. . .- Una lagrima corrió por las mejillas de ella, presa del dolor, pero en el fondo también del nuevo deseo que estaba experimentando, mucho más fuerte que lo anterior experimentado a manos de él.

- Serena. . .- Se movió más rápido.- Mi amor. . .

- Más. . .- Rogo desesperada, el dolor ya había pasado, ahora tan solo reinaba la pasión y el amor.- Mi Darien. . .

Enterró las uñas en las espalda de él, se refugió en sus labios y encontró consuelo en el cálido abrazo que él le proporcionaba al cubrirla con su cuerpo, eran uno solo, la promesa de amor dicha años atrás se estaba cumpliendo y Serena rogaba que nunca se rompiera.

La rubia movía sus caderas al compás del propio ritmo impuesto por su esposo, presa de la pasión que él despertaba sin ninguna dificultad, alzo sus caderas para encontrarse más con su marido.

Los cuerpos sudorosos se movían como si fuesen uno, la habitación estaba en penumbra dado a que seguramente pasaban ya de las diez de la noche, Darien podía ver claramente el rostro de su mujer consumido por el deseo, anhelante de más.

- ¡Darien!- Serena sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar.

- Si mi amor. . . Yo también.- Fue todo lo que él dijo antes de dejarse llevar por el orgasmo.- ¡Serena!

El pelinegro cayo rendido sobre Serena, pero se hiso a un lado para no asfixiarla con su peso, se quedó de espaldas a la cama, busco inmediatamente abrazarla, Serena apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- Pregunto él ansioso.

- Mucho. . . ¿Y a ti?

- También me ha gustado, pero me importaba lo que tú pensabas.- Tomo un mechón rubio de la larga cabellera de su esposa, jugo con él en tanto esperaba que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

- Mi amor.- Serena se apretó más con su marido.

- Pareces una gatita que quiere mimos. . .

- Sola una esposa que le gusta estar asi con su esposo.-Serena dio un gran bostezo.

- Podríamos dormir un poco, aun es temprano y tenemos toda la noche para volver a explorar la pasión.- Darien la beso antes de cubrir ambos cuerpos con lo que quedaban de las sabanas, pues aun parecían estar enredadas en los cuerpos de los dos.

- Me parece una gran idea.- La joven sintió el peso en sus ojos, estaba cansada con todo el ajetreo de la boda. . . Y otras cosas.

- Duerme mi amor. . . Yo despertare tu deseo cuando recuperes las energías.

**Dejen su Reviews.**

**Mimi: **Amiga, Serena al fin logro casarse con Darien, pero él no supo darse cuenta de que la rubia se le había entregado por primera vez, tendremos que ver de qué forma acabara enterándose.

**Patyzparawhore: **Nuestro pelinegro poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el amor de Serena era sincero, ahora finalmente y felizmente casados ambos han tenido su noche de bodas, donde la rubia no pudo decirle la verdad.

**Maria: **Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro íntimo de esos dos, pero Darien no se dio cuenta de un importante detalle amiga. ¿Lo aceptare de buena manera? ¿Se enfadara mucho? Prometo que en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.

**Salyluna: **Pues por ahora ese león aún no se entera de la verdad, esperemos que se lo tome con tranquilidad, mal que mal él la ama, y sabe ahora que lo sentimientos de su esposa son sinceros.

**Yssareyes48: **Amiga no eras la único que quería castigar a Darien, al menos ahora los ánimos están mejores, ya se sabe que todo fue invención de él, aunque ahora nos resta saber cómo se va a tomar el secretito de su esposa.

**Maria paolini: **Hola amiga, estoy contenta de que la historia te siga gustando, espero que no te decepciones y la sigas queriendo como una de tus favoritas.

**Badu: **Ambos tienes cosas que aclarar ¿Cuál de las dos más graves? Pues ambas, habrá que ver cómo reacciona cado uno una vez que las verdades serán reveladas, pero lo cierto es que todas sospechan que él no se lo tomara bien.

**Silvia: ¡**Amiga fuiste el reviews 100! ¿Ya viste que le causaste celos a Serena amiga? Eres muy mala Jijiji. Por lo menos ahora que ambos se han entregado al otro las cosas parecen ir tranquila ¿Pero, por cuanto tiempo?

**Reviews anónimos.**

**Awww me encanta este fanfic. Y me quede mordiéndome las unas por ver el siguiente capi. Porfis actualizA prontooooooo.**

Amiga espero que aun tengas uñas. Estoy tratando de actualizar día por medio, y que ustedes no tengas tantos días de sufrimiento.

**¿En qué año es la historia?**

Pues la idea es que está situada después de la 1ª guerra mundial.

**Thecollegegirl: **Primero que todo no quiero que pienses que te dejo hasta lo último porque no me importe lo que piensas, sino porque tengo mucho que decirte.

1- Sinceramente si la historia no te gusta te aconsejo que no la leas, solo estas gastando tu tiempo y ya has dejado claro lo aburrida que te parece mi historia.

2- Es cierto copio y pego todo los nombres cuando respondo Reviews, de esa forma me aseguro de poner bien los nombres que las amigas utilizan ya sea en sus cuentas de FF o en sus nombres como anónimos.

3- (Aunque en realidad es la continuación del punto 2) Copie y peque el nombre que tu escribiste en la sección de comentarios, te invito a visitar mi Facebook hice donde publique el primer comentario que tu pusiste, y del cual, insisto, copie tu nombre, y todas las amigas de Facebook que comentaron y yo llegamos a la conclusión que en el nombre que puse en el Reviews que responde es el mismo que tu misma escribiste.

Sin más que agregar, me despido deseándote buena noche (en mi país ya pasa de media noche por eso lo digo)

**Hola mis amigas, algo tarde pero cumpliendo, debo confesar que por esto del día de todos los santos (o muertos como alguno los llaman) estuve lejos de mi computadora y por eso me retrase más de lo previsto, aun así esporo que les guste este nuevo capítulo, les mando un gran abrazo lunar y les deseo una buena noche.**


	7. Casi desastre

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Casi desastre.**

- Darien. . .- La rubia gimió plácidamente cuando comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de su marido, apoyándose en el pecho de él.- Mi amor. . .

- ¿Quieres esto?

- Sí. . . Mucho, te quiero entero para mí. . .

No tenía idea de que hora era, pero aún estaba oscuro afuera, de modo que supuso que era mitad de noche aun, Darien la había despertado hace poco con sus besos y caricias, no era la primera vez que lo hacía durante la noche, recordaba haber despertado por lo menos dos veces antes.

- Y me tienes esposa.- Darien movió sus caderas con mayor fuerza.- Para siempre.

- Darien.- Volvió a gemir ella.- Más. . .

Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la resistencia física de su esposa, pero se había vuelto adicto ella, tenía el incontrolable deseo de escucharla gemir, decir su nombre y rogar por más, se había despertado ya dos veces en lo que iba de la noche para hacerle el amor, y aunque ella no se había resistido sabía que la estaba forzando y mucho.

- Mi amor. . .- Apretó suevamente los senos de ella.

- Dari. . . Mi Dari.. . .

- Serena. . . Voy a correrme. .

- Hazlo mi amor. . .

Las embestidas fueron más rápidas, prácticamente frenéticas, Darien estaba seguro de que su mujer también estaba por llegar a la máxima del placer, quería ante todo, que ella también disfrutara de sus encuentros.

- ¡Darien!

- ¡Serena!- Dijeron al unísono

La rubia cayó rendida sobre el pecho de su marido, exhausta por completo, pero feliz, con cada nuevo encuentro se sentía suya por completo. Sintió a su esposo abrazarla, acariciar su esposa.

- Tan hermosa. . .

- Mi amor. . .- Serena se tendió a su lado, no quería molestarlo con su peso.- Tengo sueño.

- Vamos a dormir, ya hemos disfrutado bastante.- Le dijo después de besarla.- Mal que mal tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos.

- Si. . .- La joven se acurruco contra él.- ¿Darien?

- Dime. . .

- Pues. . . Me da un poco de vergüenza estar así desnuda, alguien podría entrar mañana en la mañana y sería muy vergonzoso.

- No dejaría que nadie te viera desnuda más que yo.

- ¿Te importaría alcanzarme uno de mis pijamas para dormir? Deben estar dentro de la maleta más pequeña.

- Claro, dame un segundo.- El pelinegro salió de la cama, abrió la maleta y extrajo el primer pijama que vio.- ¿Este?

- Si mi amor.

Unas semanas antes de la boda su madre la llevo con la modista de la comunidad, decía que cuando fuera una mujer casada no podía seguir vistiendo como una joven soltera, debía pensar más en agradar a su esposa y con todo tipo de ropa, de modo que todos sus pijamas eran nuevos y con toques sensuales.

- Me gusta.- Dijo Darien una vez vio a su esposa vestida con la prenda.- Luces hermosa.

- Ven.- La joven le abrió los brazos.- No quiero dormir lejos de ti.

- Me tendrás a tu lado todas las noches.

.

- ¿Cómo estará nuestra hija?- Pregunto Kenji a la mañana siguiente en tanto tomaba su café del desayuno.

- Mi amor. . . Debes tratar de quedarte tranquilo, nuestra hija estará bien, en el fondo sabemos que Darien la ama. . . Me los imagino tomando desayuno a esta hora, tranquilamente, quizá en la cama o con el resto de la gente de la casa. . .

- Podríamos ir a verla. . .

- Nada de eso Kenji Tsukino.- Ikuko lo miro con molestia.- Vamos a dejar que nuestra hija inicie sola su matrimonio, ya es bastante madura para enfrentar cualquier cosa, yo confió en ella y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Y él lo sabía, pero le dolía saberse lejos de su princesa, la niña de sus ojos, la pequeña que por años lo había buscado a él para solucionar sus problemas. Serena tenía derecho a hacer su vida de casa ella sola, pero si algo le pasaba y Chiba le hacía daño caería sobre él con todo la rabia.

- Tienes razón mi amor. . .

- ¿Lo ves? Déjala vivir su vida de ahora en adelante, además Serena abe que siempre estaremos aquí para ella, si no llega a necesitar de verdad acudirá a ti o a mi sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

- ¿Más té señora?- Artemis se acercó a su jefa.- ¿O prefiere café?

- Té por favor Artemis.- La mujer le sonrió a la pareja que la acompañaba a desayunar, más extraño a los otros dos.- ¿Aun no bajan?

- No señora, yo pase por ahí hace poco y no había señales de vida de los tortolitos.

- Esperemos que bajen pronto.- Comento divertido Malachite.- Mina y yo pretendemos partir después de desayunar y antes del mediodía.

- Quizá aún están durmiendo.- Mina miro a su marido, en su noche de bodas se habían divertido toda la noche y no habían despertado hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

- Ya bajaran.- Sentencio Galaxia.- No creo que se demoren mucho en entrar aquí.

Galaxia se había acercado a la habitación de ellos a medianoche, no había escuchado ningún ruido, de modo que supuso que ya estaban dormidos, rogaba por que fueran un matrimonio sin problemas, que su nieto dejara atrás todos su traumas y fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba, ella ciertamente quería vivir muchos años más y conocer a los niños que la pareja pudiese tener.

.

Se sentía adolorida por completo, pero también feliz y tranquila, despertarse al lado del hombre amado era un sueño cumplido, se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y salió de la cama.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Darien se sentó en la cama.

- Quería refrescarme.- Señalo el tocador donde estaba la palangana con agua.- Hace calor y tengo hambre. . . ¿Ya estabas despierto?

- Desde hace unos minutos antes que tú.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Porque no quería perturbar tu sueño. . .- Darien saco las piernas de la cama.- Ya deben ser más de las nueve de la mañana, los demás que deben estar desayunando. . .

- Me daré un baño rápido. . .

- Podríamos bañarnos juntos. . .

- ¡Darien!- La joven sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.- Ya basta. . .

- Bien. . . Bien, ve tu primero al baño.- Darien le señalo la puerta pequeña.- E ahí, tiene todo lo que puedas necesitar y tiene un vestidor pequeño.

- Tratare de demorarme lo menos posible. . .

- Ve tranquila.

El pelinegro vio a su mujer irse tras la puerta que comunicaba el cuarto con el baño, tuvo que vencer el deseo de ir tras ella y unírsele en el baño, debía darle privacidad, de eso estaba seguro, se levantó de la cama para recibir el nuevo día de manera distinta, abrió las ventanas parta que refrescara de la calidez del cuarto, la oscuridad de su vida ya se había ido lejos, ahora todo era luz con él y sobre todo con su mujer.

Pronto tendría que ir a Londres para la revisión que el medico tenía que hacerle a sus heridas, por lo general solo tenía previsto ir solo el día de la consulta, pero si Serena aceptara ir con él podrían quedare una semana o más ahí, podría comprarle muchas cosas, vestidos nuevo, joyas, o lo que ella quisiera.

- Una semana en Londres te gustara mi amor.- Murmuro en tanto camina de vuelta a la cama, tenía que volver ponerse la máscara y el guante que cubría a horrible herida de su mano derecha.

La máscara estaba en la mesita de noche, pero el guante no, así que supuso que entre juego y juego se había perdido entre las sabanas de la cama, sonrió ante las deliciosa travesuras que habían hecho la noche anterior, si bien recordaba Serena había tomado su guante y lo había dejado debajo de la almohada.

- Pequeña traviesa.- Levanto la almohada, pero el guante no estaba ahí.- ¿Dónde lo dejaste mi amor?

Levanto las sabanas de la cama, el guante no estaba ahí, pero si algo que lo dejo enormemente preocupado, en el lado en que Serena había dormido habían unas pequeñas manchas rojas y otras rosadas., no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que las mujeres sangraban solo la primera vez que estaban con un hombre, no en todas las ocasiones en que se entregaban a otro.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- No comprendía nada, Serena no podía haber sido virgen la noche anterior, él la había tomado hace unas semanas atrás estando ebrio.

¿Sería posible que Serena lo hubiese engañado? Pero ella había estado desnuda cuando despertó, incluso él mismo estaba sin ropa. Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello, se había aprovechado de la rubia estando borracho el día en que fue a enfrentarlo cara a cara, su mente estaba hecha un caos, trataba de recordar todo de aquel día y como había acabado estando con Serena.

- Mi amor. . .-Serena salió del baño ya vestida, con el pelo mojado.- ¿Tu abuela no se enfadara por haber despertado tan tarde?

- Serena.- La llamo al ver que ella se sentaba frente al tocador para cepillarse el cabello.- Ven aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- La joven se volvió.- Pareces pálido. . . ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡Dime qué demonios significa esto!- Le grito Darien señalándole la cama.

Serena prácticamente voló desde el tocador hacia la cama, se quedó helada al ver las manchas de su inocencia fuertemente marcadas en las sábanas blancas, había olvidado por completo aquello.

- Darien. . . Yo puedo explicarlo.

- ¿Explicarme?- Darien se rio de forma siniestra.- ¿Qué diablos vas a explicarme? ¿Qué me engañaste?

- No es lo que piensas. . .

- ¡Al diablo con lo que pienso!- Darien la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y la zarandeo.- Vas a decirme ahora mismo que es todo esto.

- Yo. . . Solo quería casarme contigo, tu querías dejarme, estaba desesperada.

- ¡Y me engañaste!- La zarandeo más fuerte.- ¡Me dejaste creer que había abusado de ti!

- No lo hice con esa intensión.- Estaba aterrada, Darien ya no la miraba con amor sino con un profundo odio.- Yo solo quería que respetaras la promesa de matrimonio.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Darien la soltó dejándola caer en la cama.

Enfadado como estaba Darien comenzó a dejar salir su ira, el tocador termino en el piso, dado que él lo tumbo, Serena se encogía cada vez más en la cama, presa del miedo, Darien después rompió el delicado jarrón de cristal que estaba sobre una cómoda, lo estrello fuertemente contra la pared.

- Detente.- Le dijo ella llorando.- Por favor. . .

- ¡Tu quédate callada!- Le grito fuertemente.- No tienes derecho a decirme nada desgraciada.

- ¡Darien!- Galaxia hablo a través de la puerta.- ¡Querido abre!

- Largo. . . Esto es entre mi esposa y yo. . .

La mujer mayor ignoro la respuesta de su nieto, entro rápidamente en el cuarto, se quedó sorprendida al ver el desastre, ver a su nieto hecho una furia y a la joven hecha un ovillo en la cama, evidentemente muerta de miedo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto horrorizada.

- Esa de ahí es una maldita.- Dijo Darien enfadado al máximo.- Me engaño. . . Me dejo creer que había abusado de ella estando ebrio.

- Darien cálmate por favor. . .

- ¡No!- El pelinegro comenzó a romper más cosas.

- Amigo cálmate.- Malachite llego para sujetarlo.- Estas actuando irracionalmente.

- Mi amor. . .- Sollozo la rubia.

- ¡Cállate!- Darien intento ir contra ella, pero el pelinegro lo sujeto utilizando toda su fuerza.

- ¡Mina!- Galaxia llamo a la joven, quien entro rápidamente.- Llévate a Serena a otro cuarto.

- Darien mi amor. . . Yo te amo.- Le dijo Serena antes de salir ayudada por la joven rubia.

- Vamos querida, salgamos de aquí.

- Ahora vas a decirme que ocurre aquí.- Galaxia cerró la puerta tras la partida de las dos jóvenes.- ¡Le hubieses pegado a tu esposa si Malachite no te hubiese detenido!

- Se merecía una zurra aquella maldita. . .

Galaxia abofeteo a su nieto esperando que volviera a la normalidad, con lo feliz que había estado en los últimos días su nieto no había esperado volver a ver aquella expresión de odio y vacío en la mirada de él.

- No tienes derecho a expresarte de tu esposa de esa forma, le debes respeto.

- Esa maldita me engaño anoche cuando le hice el amor le quite por primera vez su virginidad.- Dijo Darien sin dejar de mirar a su abuela.- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que me engaño. . . Caí estúpidamente en su trampa.

- ¿Trampa?- Malchite lo fue soltando poco a poco, lo conocía sabía que cuando Darien hablaba se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

- Hace un mes creí que había abusado de ella estando ebrio, ella no me negó nada y me hiso creer que todo era cierto. . .

- ¿Y por eso reaccionas de esa forma?- La mujer miro a su nieto.- Serena estaba aterrada, te tenía miedo. . .

- Malachite me iré a Londres contigo hoy. . .- El pelinegro ignoro a su abuela.- No creo poder soportar tenerla frente mío.

- ¡Darien!- Galaxia se sorprendió.- Serena tenía que haber tenido sus motivos para mentirte.

- Dijo que estaba desesperada porque no rompiera la promesa que le hice.

- ¿Y por eso estas enfadado amigo?- El peliplateado le hablo.- Date cuenta que ella lo hiso por ti. . . Para que no la dejaras, amándote como te amaba no quería perderte, cualquier mujer haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Darien pareció reaccionar en ese momento, quedándose paralizado ante aquella verdad, lo que su amigo le decía tenía sentido, durante la guerra había escuchado de boca de otros hombres historias parecidas sobre mujeres que inventaban ese tipo de cosas, no era de extrañar que Serena también siguiera esa línea.

- Yo. . .

- Has actuado como un idiota amigo, puedes estar herido si, te engaño si, pero lo hiso porque te amaba, arriesgo su reputación para con su padre por ti. . .- Malachite lo miro seriamente.- No te engañes, la amas, lo que tienes ahora son las heridas de un león herido en su orgullo, pero si te das cuentas sabrás que lo único que has provocado con esta reacción violenta es que Serena te tenga miedo. . .

- Yo. . .

- Malachite tiene razón querido.- Galaxia lo tomo del brazo.- Yo como mujer comprendo los motivos de ella, la desesperación hace estragos en la mujer, más en una mujer enamorada de verdad.

.

- Tranquila querida.- Mina estaba peinando a la otra rubia.- Deja de llorar, te hará mal.

- Tenia tanto miedo. . .- Serena lloraba desconsolada.- Creí que iba a golpearme.

- Malachite no iba a dejarlo, además estoy segura de que Darien iba a reaccionar en último minuto,

- No. . . Quería golpearme lo vi en su mirada.

Mina estaba impresionada ante la violencia de Darien, lo conoció poco a decir verdad, pero por lo que sabía de parte de su marido no lo tenía como un hombre dado a la violencia, y sabía que Malachite había usado toda su fuerza para sujetarlo.

- Querida lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que logren tranquilizar a Darien, no sé qué es lo que paso, pero de seguro se arrepentirá de la forma en que te trato.

- Yo lo engañe. . .- Le relato a Mina todo su descabellado plan, desde que Darien se había quedado dormido cuando ella le abría su corazón y de cómo había logrado engañar a todos haciéndolos pensar que se había acostado con él.

- ¿Te digo algo?- Mina le sonrió mientras la miraba a través del espejo.- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. . . Como dicen algunas personas, situaciones desesperadas soluciones desesperadas. . .

- No creo que Darien me perdone.

Ni ella misma se perdonaba, la poca confianza que Darien había vuelto a tenerla se había esfumado en poco segundos, si hubiese sido más precavida habría mandado primero a su marido al baño y de esa forma quizá él nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella había perdido la virginidad la noche anterior.

- Te ama Serena. . . Lo vi en su mirada durante la ceremonia, está herido, como cualquier hombre, pero una vez se dé cuenta de que ha sido un tonto te pedirá perdón ya verás.

- No estoy segura.- La rubia miro como la otra chica había hecho su peinado se siempre, sus dos chonguitos.- Muchas gracias Mina.

- Ha sido un placer. . .

- Bajare a comer algo, muero de hambre.

- ¿Qué harás con Darien?

- Lo que él desee, yo cometí la falta, esperare a ver que decide hacer conmigo.

Tocaron a la puerta lo que sobresalto a las dos rubias, pero fue Mina la que se acerco a abrir, esperanzada de que se tratase de su marido o de la señora Galaxia. Pero no era ninguno de ellos.

- Darien.- Murmuro Mina preocupaba, a penas si había logrado controlar los llantos de la joven recién casada.

- Déjanos solos Mina por favor.- Darien no la miro, tenía la vista fija en su mujer.

- Yo. . .

- Por favor.- Repitió el pelinegro.

- Esta bien. . .- La rubia salió del cuarto decidida a buscar a su esposo y saber que estaba pasando.

La puerta se cerró con sumo cuidado, Darien se quedo parado en medio del cuarto mirando a su esposo, quien tenía la vista fija, obviamente la había asustado y mucho, quería acercarse a ella pero temía empeorar las cosas, de modo que prefirió mantener las distancia.

- Serena yo. . .

- Lo siento.- Susurro ella.- Pero en mi desesperación realmente no me pare a pensar en lo que hacía, hare lo que tú quieras Darien, aceptare lo que sea, pero por favor no me odies.

- Yo nunca haría eso.- Se acerco lentamente.- Pero necesito decirte algo y quizá entiendas un poco mi forma de reaccionar tan violenta.

- Dime.- Serena al alzar la vista lo vio arrodillarse ante ella.

- Cuando la guerra termino todas mis esperanzas estaban hechas añicos, creí estúpidamente que no ibas a quererme a tu lado. . . Que no era digno de ti. . .

- Pero sabes que te amo. . .

- Ahora lo sé.- Le tomo ambas manos para llevárselas a sus labios.- Supongo que el trauma de la guerra puede causar estragos en la mente de las personas. . . En fin, me cegué ante la idea de que no te iba a atar a mi lado, que no quería que sintieras pena por mí. Hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, quise romper contigo y de forma muy poco honorable, sin darte la cara y a través de otras personas, pero te negaste a aceptar eso y me enfrentaste. . . Y siempre estaré agradecido por eso.

- ¿Agradecido?

- Si, porque tu insistencia nos tiene ahora casados, sé que actué mal, pero quiero que entiendas que reaccione así porque cuando desperté desnudo contigo a mi lado tenia la clara idea de que teníamos que estar lejos el uno del otro, el haber abusado de ti me obligaba a casarme contigo, aun sabiendo que en ese momento no era lo que quería, me sentí atrapado y obligado por las circunstancias y esa sensación no me gustaba, y cuando descubrí que habías sido virgen hasta la noche anterior volví a sentir todo aquello, atrapado, obligado y herido.

- Nunca quise. . .- Intento moverse.

- Tranquila.- Darien la mantuvo en el banquillo del tocador.- Ahora con la cabeza fría y más calmado entiendo todo lo que hiciste y sobre todo el porqué. . .

- No quería dejarte ir. . .

- Lo entiendo.- Darien la ayudo a ponerse de pie.- Ahora soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón, te asuste y estabas aterrada, lo vi en tu mirada, nunca más quiero volver a provocar en ti algo parecido.

- Creí que ibas a pegarme. . .

- Lo siento tanto. . .- Darien la estrecho en sus brazos.- Perdóname mi amor, realmente nunca podría pegarte, pero tenía la necesidad de darte miedo.

- Pues lo hiciste. . . Tenía mucho miedo.

- Nunca más volveré a hacerte algo parecido.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- Mi amor.- Serena derramos las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaban en el pecho de su esposo.

.

- Sera un placer para nosotros recibirlos en casa cuando vayan a Londres.- Mina se estaba despidiendo de Serena, pues la pareja debía partir.- Te Echare mucho de menos, en poco tiempo te has transformado en una valiosa amiga.

- Yo también te echare de menos.

- Fue un placer conocerte Serena.- Malachite se les acerco.- Espero que cuides a este hombre terco.

- Seguro que lo hare.- Sintió los brazos de su marido por su espalda y sonrió satisfecha.

- Iremos dentro de dos semanas.- Declaro Darien.

Serena dio un respingo, no tenía idea de que Darien hubiese decidido por los dos que irían a Londres, por lo general esa ciudad le encantaba, pero no debía olvidar que ahí estaba la ex prometida de su marido o lo que fuera dado que siempre la prometida oficial había sido ella y nadie más, no quería propiciar un encuentro entre su marido y aquella mujer, temía perder a manos de ella, si bien era cierto ella amaba incondicionalmente a Darien no estaba dispuesta a soportar una infidelidad.

- Artemis los llevara a la estación de trenes.- Dijo el pelinegro.- Que tengas un buen viaje.

- ¡Adiós querida!- Mina se subió al coche agitando su mano.

Serena se quedó mirando como a lo lejos la joven pareja se iba en el coche, echaría mucho de menos a Mina y estaba segura de que su marido extrañaría a su amigo, se lo quedo mirando sigilosa, su esposa la deseaba y tener que ser suficiente al menos por el tiempo en que él volvía a amarla, por eso no quería a ir Londres, no podía exponer a su marido a acercarse de esa enfermera.

- Mi abuela se retiró a su cuarto a dormir la siesta.- Oyó que le decía su marido.- ¿No te parece una buena idea?

- ¿Tomar a una siesta?- Le pregunto extraña.

- Pues más bien pensaba en el hecho de irnos a la cama.- Murmuro él con una sonrisa en la boca.- ¿Te apuntas?

- Claro, todo lo que mi maridito quiera.

- No sigas. . .- Darien la estrecho entre sus brazos.- Ahora haremos esto, vete tu primero al cuarto, yo te seguiré.

- Si mi amor.

La rubia camino hacia la entrada de la casa, una vez dentro corrió escaleras arriba, deseosa y ansiosa por que su marido le diera alcance dentro de poco. Al entrar se tendió en la cama y espero, a los pocos segundos su marido estaba frente a ella.

- Estas preciosa tendida en mi cama.

- Ven mi amor. . .

**Dejen su Reviews.**

**Patyzparawhore: **Amiga de que la pasaron bien la pasaron bien, si hasta pasaron la noche divirtiéndose. Aun así nadie impidió que el pelinegro se enfureciera, lo bueno es que entro en razón antes de que Serena sufriera más.

**Yssareyes48: **La pasaron bien esos dos, y ese tonto de Darien no fue capaz de darse cuenta antes de que la rubia era virgen, lo malo fue que el pelinegro sobre-reacciono y de la peor forma, menos mal que pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

**Maria: **Ninguno tuvo tiempo para aclarar sus mentiras, y después Darien va y se enoja con Serena en vez de darle una hermosa mañana juntos, y para colmo termina asustando a su mujer, lo bueno es que después se arrepintió profundamente.

**Silvia: **Por lo visto le seguirás provocando celos a nuestra Serena ¿qué hare contigo amiga? Jajajaj. En fin una de las mentiras ya fue derribada esperemos como se derriba la siguiente y ver cómo les va a nuestra pareja.

**Badu: **La primera vez que le hiso el amor no se dio cuenta, pero si en la mañana y ya nada podía calmar su ira, nuestra rubia se asustó y mucho. Lo bueno es que al final de cuentas se pudieron arreglar.

**Maria paolini: **Hola amiga, gracias por tus lindas palabras, siempre es bueno sentirse apoyada por quienes valoran tu trabajo.

**Mimi: **Si ya están casados y disfrutando el uno del otro, a pesar de que tuvieron sus altibajos dado a que Darien reacciono de la peor forma amiga. Lo bueno es que a partir de ahora todo indica que tienen un buen futuro.

**hola, siento la demora**

**Que dicha que ya se hayan casado y que Darien no se haya dado cuenta de que su ahora esposa era aun virgen, creo que ya serena no tiene porque preocuparse mas en aclarar ese detalle jijijj. Y esa tal silvia, no se porque pero algo de me dice que esa enfermera traerá mas problemas de los que parece, estoy ansiosa por sabe que clase de dificultades pasaran ese para para fortalecer su amor y como la superaran se que Serena nunca flaqueara en su desicion, pero me sigue preocupando Darien y otra cosa no te moleste, pero sera mejor que estuvieras más al pendiente de los errores ortográficos... ha Mejor no me hagas caso y no soy la mas indicada para decir eso. cuando a mi me dicen casi siempre en los comentarios que recibo**. **Mejor me despido pro ahora adiós nos leeremos en la pro cima, te mando un abraso estelar ;) : **Amiga pues tuvo que aclarar su propia mentira y de que forma, por poco y su matrimonio corre peligro. Habrá que ver si la enfermera hara tambalear su matrimonio. Y por lo de la ortografía pue cuido cada día más eso, pero admito que sigo confiando en el corrector de Word.

**Hola mis amiga, primero que nada tengo dos aclaraciones:**

**1. En los comentarios anónimos pero con nombre habían dos "Mimi" asi que solo responde a una mimi porque no sabía si eran la misma persona o dos diferentes mimi. **

**2. Las personas anónimas por favor pónganse algún nombre, el que sea o una simple letra de esa forma no tengo que poner todo su Reviews para que después sepa que han sido respondido.**

**Ahora si volvemos, ya vieron que Darien se volvió loco pero no de felicidad realmente, sino todo lo contrario, el tonto casi mata de miedo a nuestra Serena, pero al menos entro en razón y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, si hasta le abrió un poco su corazón. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, como ya saben les mando un gigantesco abrazo lunar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Sembrando dudas

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Sembrando dudas.**

Después de tres días de matrimonio con su maravilloso esposo, la rubia estaba contenta de que el episodio de la mañana después de la noche de bodas no se hubiese vuelto a repetir. Es más desde ese momento se había esforzado en mimarla y hacerle olvidar el susto.

- Mi nieto se ve más feliz.- Le dijo un día Galaxia.- Debo confesarte de que oraba porque fueses un regalo de amor para Darien.

- Darien parece más relajado ahora, cuando lo vi aquella vez parecía otro.- Comento, ambas mujeres estaban tomando el té de las cuatro en tanto veían al aludido hablar con el administrador de la propiedad.

- Y cuando vayan a Londres podrán pasar más tiempo juntos y distraerse.

- Si es cierto.- Murmuro nerviosa.

Había entendido que era importante que Darien fuese a Londres, tenía una cita médica con el doctor que lo había tratado y curado, y además que quería provechar de ir más días a la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas para la casa, y el resto de la propiedad. Pero aun asi a pesar de todo eso tenía reticencia.

- Mi amor. . .- Darien se le acerco, poniendo su manos sobre los hombros de ella.- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a la feria del pueblo.

- Sería una buena idea. . . Me gustaría comprar algunas cosas.

- ¿Estas seguro hijo?- Galaxia lo miro preocupado, cuando Darien había recién llagado no había querido que nadie lo viera de esa forma.

- Si abuela, ya es hora de que siga con mi vida, además no quiero estar más encerrado.- Sonrió el pelinegro.- Además tengo una maravillosa esposa que cuidar, y no puedo dejar que otro hombre se le acerque estando yo lejos para reclamarla.

- Mi amor. . .- Serena rio de buena gana.- Yo nunca podría caer en los brazos de otro.

- ¿Cuándo iras a Londres hijo?

- La próxima semana, el doctor me envió un telegrama ayer, dice que tendrá tiempo para atenderme.

- Iremos y nos quedaremos unos cuantos días.- Agrego la rubia.- Podré ver a Mina y que ella me muestre Londres.

- Amor mio.- Darien tome la mano de su esposa.- Invite a tus padres a cenar esta noche, quiero que vean como estas.

- Muchas gracias mi cielo.

- Bueno ahora los dejo.- Galaxia se puso de pie.- Tengo que hablar con Artemis sobre el menú de esta noche.

- Darien mi amor. . .- Serena se levanto para abrazar a su marido.- Estaba pensando, he oído que el teatro en Londres es muy divertido y pensé. . .

- ¿Qué podríamos ir?

- Aja. . .

- Pues ya tengo encargadas las entradas mi amor.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, pretendo que pasemos un tiempo maravilloso en Londres.- Darien beso a su mujer aun cuando podía oir los vitoreos de los trabajadores de la propiedad que estaban cerca.

- Mi amor. . .- La rubia respiro profundamente.- Nos están mirando. . .

- Que nos enviden entonces.- Darien la estrecho más con sus brazos.- Olvídate de los demás. . .

- Si. . .

.

- No sé de qué te preocupas mi amor.- Ikuko le sonrió a su esposo.- Hasta el momento solo hemos tenido buenas noticia de Serena, dice que es muy feliz al lado de su marido. . . Debes dejar de ser un papá celoso mi amor.

- Solo digo que estaré más tranquilo cuando la vea con mis propios ojos y sepa que realmente está bien cuidada en manos de él.

- Esposo mío. . . A veces eres tan terco, sabes que Darien la ama. . .

El hombre mayor refunfuño en tanto miraba la hora, la cena sería a las ocho de la noche, y eran cerca del medio dia, faltaban muchas horas, tenia que ser paciente, y esperar a la hora correcta, solo él podía juzgar si su princesa era feliz al lado de Chiba.

.

- ¿Te gusta ese?- Darien miraba con fascinación como su esposa tenía la vista fija en un hermoso sombrero.

- Es hermoso. . .- Comento la rubia mientras se probaba el sombrero.

- Entonces lo llevaremos. . .- Darien lo pago rápidamente.

- Mi amor es muy costoso. . .- Lo intento detener.

- Nada sino lo mejor para mi esposa.- Darien la beso antes de recibir el cambio de parte del dependiente.

- Gracias mi amor. . .

La pareja siguió caminando por el mercado, ciertamente Darien era objeto de la mirada de los demás, aunque ella se esforzaba por distraerlo y que lo afectara lo menos posible, aunque él no tomaba a nadie más en cuenta que no fuera ella.

- Cuando estemos el Londres te llevare al gran mercado.- Comento Darien de pronto.- Es casi cinco veces más grande. . . Ahí puedes encontrar todo lo que necesites.

- Mi amor. . .- Necesitaba preguntarlo algo a su esposo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Londres?

- Un par de semanas. . . El medico me revisara el primer día que estemos en Londres y después todo el tiempo para para que estemos juntos.

- Si mi amor.

La pareja camino entre la feria, Darien le compraba cada cosa por la que ella mostraba interés, argumentando siempre lo mismo, que era su esposo y que estaba en todo su derecho de mimarla.

- Vas a malcriarme mi amor.- Bromeo la rubia cuando iban camino a casa.- Casi todo lo que compramos fueron cosas para mi.

- Yo no tenía mucho que comprar de todos modos.- Murmuro Darien quien conducía el coche.

- Llegaremos a la hora de almuerzo mi amor. . .

- Después nos podemos ir a dormir una siesta. . .

- ¡Darien!- La rubia termino escandalizada, desde el primer día de matrimonio con Darien él argumentaba que tenían que dormir siesta, cuando la verdad no dormían para nada, sino que pasaban la tarde haciendo el amor.

- ¿Qué?- El hombre desvió la mirada de la carretera para poner sus ojos en u esposa.- Estamos solos, además todos en casa saben que realmente no tomamos siesta.

- Que vergüenza. . .

- ¿Te avergüenza hacer el amor conmigo?- Le pregunto él evidentemente afectado.

- Claro que no, sabes que me gusta hacer el amor contigo. . . Pero que todos sepan lo que hacemos cuando estamos en el cuarto me hace sentir observada. . .

- Comprendo. . .- El pelinegro se relajo.

- No pienses mal. . .- Serena apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.- Aunque ya te lo he dicho, nunca me cansare de decirte que no me avergüenzas mi amor. . . Te amo por lo que eres a dentro.

.

Galaxia miraba a la joven pareja caminar de la mano hasta la escalera que iba al segundo piso de la casa, estaba inmensamente feliz porque si nieto poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el chico de antes, la guerra ciertamente lo había hecho cambiar pero el amor de Serena lo estaba haciendo ser un hombre que estaba en paz con la fortuna que le había tocado.

- Artemis.- Hablo ella con una sonrisa.- Creo que pronto tendremos noticias de un próximo Chiba en camino.

- Eso sería algo muy bueno.- El mayordomo concluyo.- Un pequeño que sea igual al padre. . .

- O una niña tan dulce como la madre.

- Les hará bien estar en Londres unos días, ellos no habían planeado un viaje de bodas, pero aun pueden tenerlo.

- Así me dijo Darien.- Galaxia se acercó hacia las flores recién puestas en el centro del vestíbulo.- Me alegra que pasen tiempo juntos, debes recuperar los años separados.

- Es cierto.

.

- Darien. . .- Serena se sostuvo con fuerza del cuello de su esposo.- Más. . . No te detengas. . .

- Si. . .

Podía sentir la presión del cuerpo de su esposo contra el de ella, apegada a la pared, pues la necesidad por el otro había sido tan grande que tras cerrar la puerta principal del cuarto el pelinegro la había puesto contra el muro, subido la falda del vestido y abierto el acceso a sus senos.

- Mia. . .- Gruño Darien tomándola con más fuerza.

- Siempre. . .- La rubia aprovecho la cercanía de ambos rostros y mordió levemente el labio superior de su marido.- Y tú eres mío.

- Lo soy. . .

Serena perdía poco a poco las fuerzas, de modo que tuvo que enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él, no quería incomodarlo, pero tampoco quería romper la deliciosa unión de ambos cuerpos. Sentir el cálido cuerpo de su marido la llenaba de felicidad, moría por sus besos, sus caricias, todo de él.

- Te llevare a la cama.- Murmuro Darien hablando rápidamente, sacándola del muro y caminando con ella.

- Si. . .

- Tan dulce. . .

- Tan macho. . .- Serena sonrió al caer en la cama con su marido sobre ella.

Movió sus caderas desesperada por encontrarse más con su esposo, ansiosa por entregarse más, busco sus labios con hambre, lo abrazo con fuerza, queriendo que aquello nunca acabara, y que nadie se atreviera jamás a quitarlo lo que era suyo, su hombre, su macho.

- Darien. . . Eres maravilloso. . .

- Tú lo eres. . .- Darien se movió con rapidez y fuerza.- Voy a correrme. . .

- Si. . . Si mi amor. . .

Serena recibió feliz la semilla de su marido, ansiosa de poder concebir un hijo de ambos, un hermoso bebé, sonrió satisfecha al sentirse abrazada por él, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y lo beso.

- Te amo preciosa.- Darien murmuro mientras miraba el techo.- Durante un tiempo pensé que jamás pasaría algo así entre tú y yo.

- Y míranos ahora.- La rubia sonrió.- Marido y mujer indiscutiblemente.

- Si. . .- Darien se volvió en la cama para mirar a su mujer.- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Mucho mi amor. . .- Serena lo beso.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que sea.

- ¿Has pensado en tener hijos? Quiero decir.- Aclaro su voz.- Hacemos el amor con tanta frecuencia que esa posibilidad es grande.

- Si es cierto.- Por unos instantes dudo, pero después sonrió al poner la mano sobre el vientre plano y suave de ella.- Me gustaría mucho verte embarazada.

- Mi amor.- La rubia lo abrazo con fuerza.- Yo también quiero tener un hijo tuyo. . . Un guapo bebé.

Aún tenía miedo, aun temía no poder darle un hijo a su mujer, pero conversaría con el medico antes de comentarlo con Serena, quería la certeza médica, si no podía tener hijos hablaría con ella, podían ver la posibilidad de adoptar, y si por el contrario si podía darle niños a su mujer se dedicaría a esa tarea en cuerpo y alma.

- Debería darme un baño.- Serena se sentó en la cama.- Mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento. . .

- Buena idea. . . Tomemos el baño juntos. . .

Algo que antes le hubiese parecido tan íntimo y personal, resulto ser algo erótico y sensual, lleno de pasión y juegos entre los dos, Darien le había enjabonado y luego ella a él, divirtiéndose a la hora de sacarse los residuos de jabón de ambos cuerpos.

.

- Hija.- Kenji saludo con afecto a su princesa.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien?

- Si papá.- Serena estaba en la entrada principal de la casa recibiendo a sus padres, junto a ella estaba su marido y la abuela de este.- Me da tanto gusto tenerlos aquí.

- Y a nosotros también nos da gusto verte mi amor.- Ikuko también abrazo a su hija.- Te ves radiante y hermosa.

- Gracias mamá. . .

- Buenas noches.- Darien se les acerco.- Nos alegra verlos aquí.

- Gracias por invitarnos señor Chiba.- Ikuko le sonrió al hombre.- Nos sorprendió su invitación. . .

- Por favor llámeme Darien.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- Ahora somos familia.

- Entonces será Darien.- Kenji lo miro, aun con cierta reticencia.

- Vamos pasemos a la mesa, la cena ya esta siendo servida.- Galaxia les hablo.

Una vez en la mesa, los padres de la joven pudieron ver lo preocupado que era el esposo de su hija, incluso lo afectuoso que era con ella, Ikuko ya lo había presentido, pero el que más estaba calmado era Kenji.

- Oi que quieres expandir la propiedad Darien.- Comento Kenji.

- Tengo planes, quiero ampliar la industria. . .- Murmuro Darien con orgullo.- Y qué mejor que desarrollando este pueblo.

- Es una gran idea.- Dijo Ikuko.- ¿Y qué industria harás querido?

- Quiero traer electricidad a este pueblo, por ahora solo las grandes casas la tienen, pero por ciertas horas en la noche. . .

- Parece un gran desafío.

- Y lo que es señor Tsukino, pero quiero ver qué sucede, además si hay electricidad podremos tener un centro médico decente.

- Mi marido tiene razón.- Serena se unió a la conversación.- El Centro medico que tenemos parece un enfermería de colegio.

- Todos terminan yendo a Londres para atenderse.- Incluyo Galaxia.- Es importante que tengamos más libertad en el tema de la luz eléctrica.

- Será difícil chico, pero te apoyare en todo lo que puedas necesitar.- Kenji miro como su pequeña le sonreía.

- Gracias señor Tsukino. . . Agradecería mucho su ayuda en difundir la idea.

- Lo hare, tenlo por seguro.

.

- ¿Todavía nada?- Mina bromeo con su marido, ambos estaban en la cama, en el cuarto matrimonial.- Te lo dije Mal. . . El bebé no se moverá hasta que este más grande.

- Lo sé. . .- El peliplateado miro a su esposa.- Supongo que es el ansia de saber que crece y tenerlo pronto en mis brazos.

- Mi amor. . . Sé que tu pasado no ha sido bueno.- Mina toco la mejilla del peliplateado.- Pero te prometo que hare tu futuro muy hermoso.

- Mina mi amor. . . Contigo a mi lado y nuestro hijo.- Poso su mano otra vez en el vientre de su mujer.- Tengo todo lo que quiero.

- Mal. . .- La rubia le sonrió a su esposo.- Tengo ganas de comer fresas. . .

- ¿Fresas?- El hombre palideció.- Mi amor. . . No es época de fresas.

- Quiero fresas mi amor. . . Por favor.

- Son casi las nueve de la noche. . . No creo que haya alguna local de comestibles abiertos. . .- Murmuro con pesar, adoraba cumplir los antojos de su mujer, pero aquello era demasiado.- ¿No quieres otra cosa? Lo que sea.

- Mmm. . .- La rubia decidió aprovecharse.- ¿Lo que sea? ¿Lo que quiera?

- Claro. . .

- Mal. . .- Risueña y sonrojada la joven se bajo uno de los tirantes del camisón de noche.- Mi amor. . . Hace días que no me tocas. . .

- Bueno porque te has sentido mal. . .- Balbuceo mientras miraba a su mujer con deseo.- Pero si quieres. . .

- Más que querer es necesitar.- La mujer se movió para acomodarse más hacia su esposo.

- Ven aquí. . . Mi pequeña diosa del amor.

.

Darien miro embelesado al objeto de su amor, la rubia se había quedado dormida cuando había caído en sus brazo presa del clímax del amor, ahora acurrucada entre las sabanas de la cama era la más bella de las imágenes. Por mucho tiempo había pensado que eso jamas ocurriría, que ella lo iba a repudiar. Pero era todo lo contraria, su mujer pasaba el día entero demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, sobre todo en la cama, tras las sabanas se convertía en una gatita mimada que buscaba sus caricias.

- Darien. . .- La oyó susurrar mientras se movía en la cama.

Tras una sonrisa Darien dejo al vaso de agua sobre la mesita en mitad del cuarto. Era hora de volver a la cama con su mujer. En poco iban a partir a Londres y quería mostrarle lo bello de la ciudad, quería comprarle joyas, todos los vestidos que ella quisiera, o lo que e le antojara a la rubia.

Entro en la cama con cuidado, inmediatamente la joven reacciono, buscando abrazarlos, le ofreció su hombro, le gustaba sentir a la rubia lo más cerca de él. Ella volvió a balbucear su nombre mientras se abrazaba más.

- Te amo.- Le dijo él en tanto la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

.

Trabajar en los libros contables de la propiedad le gustaba, más si su esposa estaba cerca, Serena estaba con él en el despacho, aunque ella estaba leyendo un libro en silencio sin decir nada que lo distrajera su sola presencia lo maravillaba.

Por su parte la rubia estaba concentrada leyendo su libro, aunque también de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en su esposo, el pelinegro estaba revisando los libros de la propiedad, algo que hasta su vuelta lo estaba supervisando Galaxia, pero la mujer habia expresado su deseo de que fuese su nieto quien tomara las riendas de todo, incluso estaba dándole a ella más poderes en la casa, no hacia nada importante sin consultarla a ella.

- Cuando yo no este tu serás quien lleve la casa. . .- Galaxia le había dicho atrás.- Cuidaras de que todo funcione bien y por supuesto cuidaras de nuestro Darien.

- Siempre cuidare de él.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué sonríes mi amor?

La pregunta de Darien la sobresalto, dejo se lado su libro para levantarse del cómodo sillón donde estaba. Se le acerco lentamente para acariciarlo en el rostro, y luego su pelo, el pelinegro se echa atrás en la silla y la insto a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

- Recordaba una conversación que tuve con Galaxia. . .- Le dijo antes de besarlo.

- ¿Por qué siento que ustedes dos están confabulando contra mi?

- Nada de eso mi amor. . . Yo solo le decía que siempre te voy a cuidar.

- ¿No se supone que yo debo ser quien cuide de ti?

- Pues si, pero una mujer también debe cuidar de su hombre.

- ¿Soy de tu propiedad?- Darien alzo una ceja curioso.

- Y yo de tu propiedad.- Le aclaro inmediatamente ella con una sonrisa y un beso.

- Más te vale que hubieses dicho eso. . .- La abrazo.- Tengo aun muchas cosas que revisar, pero puedo dejar esto por uno segundo para estar con mi esposa.

- Darien. . . No quiero distraerte. . .

- No lo haces, además necesito un beso tuyo para seguir.

- De acuerdo.- Ella suspiro.- Pero solo uno.

El pelinegro decidió aprovecharse a toda costa de su esposa, la estrecho con fuerza y busco sus labios con hambre, verdaderamente necesitaba un beso de ella, se hallaba todo el día buscando la oportunidad para tenerla aunque sea unos segundos junto a él. Subió su mano lentamente desde la cintura hasta posicionarse sobre uno de los senos cubierto por las delgadas capas de tela.

- Disculpe joven Darien.- Artemis entro en el estudio, obligando a la pareja a separarse.- Siento mucho interrumpirlo. . . Reitero mis disculpas.

- Tranquilo Artemis.- Si bien Darien dejo de besar a su mujer la mantuvo sobre sus piernas.

- Le traje la correspondencia.- El mayordomo le dejo sobre el escritorio una bandeja con variadas cartas.- Algunas vienen de Londres y otras son invitaciones.

- Comprendo.- Darien le sonrió.- Las revisare y te entregare las que deba contestar.

- Si señor. . .- El hombre los miro.- Lo dejo ahora. . . Lamento haberlos interrumpido.

- Tranquilo Artemis.- Serena le hablo, siguió con la mirada hasta que el mayordomo salió de la habitación.- Darien. . . No debiste estarme tocando de esta forma. . . Artemis debio irse con una seria impresión de nosotros dos.

- Artemis es un hombre reservado querida.- Le dijo su marido.- Ni quiera volverá a pensar en lo que ha visto. . . ¿En que estábamos?

- Yo leía mi libro y tu revisabas los libros de la propiedad.- Se burló más no se levantó.- Voy a revisar la correspondencia. . . Seguramente nos llegó alguna invitación a cenar. . .

- No más. . .- Se quejó él.- ¿Es que no entienden que los recién casados queremos estar solos?

- Sabes que esas invitaciones siempre van a llegar.- Comento ella revisando los sobres.

Pero hubo una de las cartas que la dejo helada, venia de Londres e iba a nombre de Darien, la persona que la mandaba era una mujer llamaba Silvia. ¿Sería la enfermera? ¿Su marido intercambiaba correspondencia con ella? Las dudas se dispararon en su mente, tenia una sola idea de tomar esa carta y romperla en mil pedazos antes de que su marido la notara.

- Mi amor, deja eso.- Le dijo Darien.

- Si. . .- Dejo la carta sobre la bandeja.- Yo. . . Debo ir con Galaxia, queremos remodelar los cuartos de invitados.

- No me dejes. . .- Darien la abrazo.- Quédate unos segundos más.

- No puedo mi amor.- Se levantó rápidamente.- Nos vemos después mi amor.

- Vete mujer provocadora. . .

La rubia salió respirando con dificultad, no había tenido valor de robarle esa carta a su marido, después de todo si él y la tal Silvia mantenían correspondencia seguida él debía de estar a la espera de sus cartas. ¿Amaría Darien a esa mujer? Era cariñoso con ella y muy afectuoso, pero no estaba segura de ser la dueña por completo del corazón de él.

- Mi amor. . .

.

- Artemis. . .- Galaxia se reía disimuladamente.- No debiste entrar. . . Ellos necesitan todo el tiempo a solas posible.

- No creí que ella estaba ahí, cuando pregunte por la joven Chiba me dijeron que estaba leyendo un libro, creí que estaba en la sala principal con usted. . . Nunca imagine que estaba en brazos del joven Darien.

- Ya paso, y por lo visto ellos no se lo tomaron mal. . .

- Eso creo señora.

La mujer velaba porque nada molestara a la pareja, quería que afianzaran su relación todo lo posible, de esa forma así asegurarse de que su nieto jamás dudara del inmenso amor que la chica le tenía.

- Por cierto. . . El joven Darien partirá la próxima semana a Londres. . .

- Es cierto. . . Así podrán seguir con si coquetería lejos de nosotros. . . A veces es demasiado evidente que se necesitan.

.

Serena ya estaba en la cama cuando su esposo llego al cuarto, no habían vuelto a hablar de la correspondencia y ella ciertamente no quería tocar el tema de la enfermera, tenía miedo de que Darien le dijese que aún podría tener sentimientos por ella, no lo quería creer, pero no había otra forma de explicar la carta de la mujer.

¿Debería escribirle y exigirle que dejara tranquilo a su esposo? Darien seguramente se enfadaría con ella, y eso no lo podía permitir, pero sabía que tendría que hacer algo de lo contrario podría perder a su marido en Londres.

- Estuviste algo callada en la cena.- Darien entro en la cama con ella.

- No me sentía bien. . . De hecho aun me duele algo la cabeza.

- Podría pedir en la cocina un té. . . Mi abuela toma te hierbas cuando no se siente bien.

- Es algo pasajero, además las empleadas de la cocina ya deben estar en sus camas.

- Es cierto. . .- Darien la miro.- ¿Estas emocionada con el viaje de Londres? La noche que vinieron tus padres tu madre me dijo que no ibas a Londres desde pequeña.

- Mis padres me llevaron cuando tenia cerca de diez años. . .

- Estoy seguro que te gustara ahora.

- Lo sé. . .

- Ven mi amor. . . Si te sientes mal te voy a cuidar toda la noche.- Darien la abrazo.

- Te amo.- Susurro la rubia, aun con la imagen de la carta en su mente.- Que nunca se te olvide eso.

- Jamás hermosa te lo prometo.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yssareyes48:** Amiga por lo visto la incertidumbre de la enfermera aun persigue a nuestra rubia amiga, aunque la relación entre los tortolitos mejoro bastantes después de que Darien entendiera que estaba cometiendo un error al tratar a Serena de esa forma tan cruel.

**Silvia: **Querida estas ocasionando que Serena sienta dudas respecto a su marido, mira que enviarle una carta a Darien ahora que está felizmente casado ¿Qué tramas amiga? ¿Serena debe sentir miedo de verte cerca de Darien? Esperemos que todo se aclare entre esos dos.

**Patyzparawhore: **Darien finalmente entendió las razones por las cuales Serena actuó como lo hiso, mal que mal se estaba asegurando que solo ella fuese la esposa de él. Pero ahora solo falta que e revele el secreto del pelinegro, estaremos esperando la reacción de la rubia.

**Badu: **Solucionado ese primer problema nuestra pareja puede disfrutar al fin de su matrimonio, aunque la llegada de esa carta hace dudar a nuestra rubia amiga, quien por cierto está comenzando a sentir que la duda la invade por dentro. Y en cuanto a la cigüeña eso es algo que los dos esperan con ansias.

**Maria paolini: **Malachite logró tranquilizar a Darien y sobre todo haciéndolo entrar en razón, le pidió perdón a su esposa y ambos han podido dar rienda suelta a su amor y comenzar de mejor forma su matrimonio, aunque la duda sigue persiguiendo a nuestra amiga.

**Maria: **Amiga Darien no se confesó, y está haciendo que Serena viva con la preocupación de que si va a Londres pueda perder a su esposo, al parecer esa enfermera Silvia está más cerca de Darien de lo que habíamos supuesto.

**Mimi: **Nuestro amigo tuvo serios problemas con el control de su ira, menos mal se calmo para arreglar las cosas con su esposa, y ahora también su mujer, y no conforme con eso tras inventar lo de la "enfermera prometida" las cosas se le están saliendo de control con aquella carta que llego.

**Zury Bello: **Pues de que Silvia existe pues si existe, y al parecer es muy cercana a Darien pues le envía cartas, las que hacen dudar a la rubia de los verdaderos sentimientos que él le tiene, aunque ya sabemos que la ama, la que aun no se da por enterada es Serena.

**Vanessa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado amiga, a partir de ahora prometo ponerme al corriente con la historia, la tuve un poco abandonada, pero ahora le dedicare más tiempo y las actualizaciones estarán más seguidas.

**Hola, hola mis amigas, tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, pero como ya sabrán por mi Facebook recientemente he vuelto a escribir tras varias semana de full trabajo en la oficina donde estoy. Ahora que estoy de vuelta les dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo, donde pueden ver como nuestra parejita está comenzando al fin con el pie derecho su matrimonio, aunque las sombras del miedo y la duda están llegando a Serena. Como ya saben les mando un gran abrazo Lunar y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Londres

**Serena y la bestia.**

**Londres.**

- Quiero que lleves estas cartas a la oficina de correos Artemis.- Darien le entrego un manojo de cartas.- Todas van para Londres. . .

- Si señor.- El hombre salió del estudio para cumplir con la encomienda.

Tenía varios encargos que hacer en el pueblo por eso les había avisado a los señores de la casa por si necesitan algo, solo el joven Darien había hecho algún encargo, de modo que se dispuso a buscar sus cosas para partir.

- Artemis.- Lo llamo la joven señora, que venia bajando del segundo piso de la casa.

- Dígame señora.

- ¿Esas son las cartas que mi marido va a enviar a Londres?- La rubia noto el gran fajo.

- Si mi señora. . . ¿Usted desea enviar algo Londres?

- Eh. . . No, pero deseo revisar el fajo, ayer en la noche le entregue a mi marido una nota para la señora Mina y él prometió ponerla en la carta a su amigo Malachite.

- Aquí tiene mi señora, puede revisarlas en lo que voy por las llaves del coche de servicio.- Sin preocupación le entrego las cartas.- Yo vuelvo en un instante.

- Gracias Artemis.- La rubia espero que el hombre estuviera más lejos para revisar.

Habían varias cartas, hacia los bancos, al regimiento en el que su marido sirvió, para el consultorio médico donde se revisaba e incluso para Malachite, al final del fajo estaba el objeto de su interés. ¡Una carta para la enfermera Silvia! Su marido si intercambiaba cartas con aquella mujer, y seguramente desde que él había vuelto al pueblo, una parte de ella quiso romper el sobre, hacerlo trizas, incluso ponerlo al fuego, pero la mujer debía de estar esperando una carta de Darien y de no llegar su marido tarde o temprano se enteraría de que alguien había hecho desaparecer aquella encomienda.

- ¿Iba la nota mi señora?- Artemis volvió a los pocos minutos.

- Si.- Tomo el sobre que iba a Malachite.- Al menos eso espero, la carta se ve muy gruesa así que confió en que mi marido introdujo mi nota.

- Bien.- El hombre le quito las cartas de las manos.- Si necesita algo del pueblo. . .

- No nada, muchas gracias Artemis.

Serena respiro hondo, no debía hacer una escándalo, aun no tenía pruebas claras de la infidelidad de su esposo, un par de cartas no decían nada, tenia que confiar en Darien por ahora, más iba a estar atenta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso de parte de él, sería la primera en revisar la correspondencia, no dejaría ese detalle en el aire, quería ver que tan frecuentemente llegaban las cartas de esa mujer a casa.

- Serena. . .- Darien salió del estudio.- ¿Estas bien mi amor? Pareces enfadada.

- Estaba pensando. . .- Le dijo mientras se volvía para verlo.

- ¿En nuestro viaje a Londres. . . Recuerda que partimos en dos días.

- Si mi amor. . .- Intento que su voz sonara animada, más no lo consiguió.

- No pareces muy contenta con la idea.- El pelinegro se le acercó para abrazarla.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Temo que en Londres no tengas suficiente tiempo para estar conmigo.

- No digas eso mi amor. . . Londres será para nosotros dos.- Darien la beso fugazmente.- Naturalmente el primer día estaré ocupado en mi revisión médica, y espero que tu me acompañes.

- Por supuesto.

- Y te prometo que después todo el tiempo será para nosotros dos. . . Aunque también espero poder tener una entrevista con el presidente del banco de Londres. . .

- Ya veo. . .-

- No te desanimes, aun no es seguro que ocurra. . . Puede ser como puede no ser también.

- ¿Mi amor?- Decidió ser inquisitiva.- Vi que Artemis salió del estudio con muchas cartas. . . ¿A quién le enviabas tantas cartas?

- Pues a los bancos, quiero conseguir financiamiento para el proyecto, pedí entrevistas en todos los bancos aunque como ya te dije espero tener pronto una entrevista en el banco de Londres. . . También envié una carta al regimiento donde serví y a Malachite. . .

- Veo que tienes muchas amistades. . .

- Y los conocerás a todos mi amor.

¿A todos? Estuvo tentada a preguntarle, pero no dijo nada, recibió los besos de su marido sin protestar, pero con la mente clara en una sola idea, no dejar que nadie le quitase a su marido.

.

- Mina mi amor. . .- Malachite miro a su esposa con amor.- Aun no es seguro que Darien y Serena se queden con nosotros. . .

- Pero quiero que tengan un cuarto listo para ellos.- La rubia esponjo los cojines que adornaban la cama.- Además como no me dejas hacer nada quise al menos asegurarme de que la habitación fuese cómoda

El peliplateado puso los ojos en blanco, su esposa no deba su brazo a torcer, el médico le había exigido tomar las cosas con calma, pero ella parecía no querer escuchar y tomar en cuenta las indicaciones del profesional.

- ¿Podrás al menos por favor recostarte después de hacer todo esto?

- Claro mi amor. . .- Le sonrió ella.- Es que estoy tan emocionada con la venida de Serena. . .

- Se han hecho buenas amigas.

- Si mucho.

- Bien, eso me alegra, pero hazme caso.- Le guiño el ojo.- Vete a recostarte después de terminar aquí.

- Si mi amor. . .

- Mina. . . Hablo en serio.- Conocía a la perfección a la rubia, ella no le hacía caso fácilmente.

- Claro mi amor. . .- Mina le sonrió dulcemente.

- Maldita sea.- Malachite se le acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué te amo tanto?

- Por me te gusta como soy, aunque a veces te desobedezca mi amor.

.

- ¿Me engañas Darien?- Hablo claramente la rubia.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba sola en el cuarto y le hablaba al espejo del cuarto de vestir. La preocupación la estaba atacando por completo, y ya dudaba incluso de hasta los besos de su esposo, no quería vivir con esa sensación de miedo a perderlo para siempre. Aunque tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda ente las posibles infidelidades de Darien.

- Cariño.- Darien entro en el cuarto.- ¿Ya tienes las maletas hechas? Recuerda que nos vamos mañana temprano.

- Si mi amor. . .- Serena le sonrió.- Estaba revisando los últimos detalles, no quiero olvidar nada.

- Lo que te falte mi amor lo compraremos.- Darien la abrazo por detrás.- Llevo todo el día queriendo besarte.

- Mi amor. . .

- Dime. . .

- Yo. . . Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

- Puedes decirme.

- Sabes que te amo.- Dijo rápidamente.- Y que no soportaría que me dejaras.

- Y yo tampoco soportaría que te alejaras de mi.- Le dijo él mientras la besaba en las mejillas.

- Darien. . . Lo que intento decirte es que te amo y no quiero perderte.

- No me vas a perder, voy a estar contigo toda la vida, hasta convertirme en viejecito y tendrás que cuidar de mí. . .

- Siempre mi amor.- La rubia se refugió entro los brazos de su pelinegro.- Bésame Darien. . .

- ¿Solo un beso?- Alzo una ceja.- Yo estaba pensando en algo más que un simple beso.

- Entonces ven. . .

Ser arrastrado hasta la cama por su esposa no era algo que él se esperaba, pero lo acepto de buena gana, mal que mal se moría de ganas de estar con ella, besarla desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello.

- Mi amor. . .- Susurro ella en tanto desabrochaba su camisa.- Te he echado tanto de menos estas noches. . .

- No te sentías bien, y no quería presionarte.- Dijo sinceramente, en el último par de días la había visto cabizbaja e incluso tensa en algunas ocasiones.

- Pues ahora me siento mejor. . . Mucho mejor.

- Dulce y preciosa esposa mía.- Tomo el dobladillo del vestido y comenzó a tirarlo hacia arriba.- Voy a hacerte mia toda la noche.

- Promesas. . . Solo promesas. . .

- Pues ya veras. . .- La arrastro más hacia el centro de la cama.- No me desafíes Serena Chiba. . . No sabes a lo que te enfrentas. . .

La rubia sonrió al sentir a su esposo acariciarla, se moría por estar con él, realmente lo había echado terriblemente de menos esos días en que no había querido que él la tocara, se daba cuenta de una cosa, era adicta al toque de su marido, a sus besos, a su energía sexual, a todo lo que era su Darien.

- Preciosos.- Murmuro él al liberar los senos del sujetador.- Y míos. . .

- Tuyos mi amor. . .- Sentir la boca de su marido sobre uno de sus pezones.

- Mías.- Susurro mientras acariciaba las sedosas piernas de su mujer.- Me existan cuando me están rodeando la cintura.

- Marido mío. . . Por favor. . .- Le dijo ella presa del deseo.

- Ya mi vida. . . Mi amor. . .- La toco íntimamente por sobre la ropa interior, pero al sentirla gemir suavemente decidió que era hora de quitarle aquel obstáculo.

- Darien. . .- Se avergonzaba siempre de mostrarse de esa forma frente a él.- Mi amor. . .

- No debes sentirte así, eres mi esposa, mi mujer, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, mientras estemos en nuestra intimidad nada debe sonrojarte más que mi amor.

- Si Darien. . .

- Ven.- Darien la metió debajo de las mantas de la cama, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su mujer se sintiera ciento por ciento en confianza con él en el ámbito sexual.

Bajo las sabanas la rubia entro más en confianza, quería demostrarle a Darien que no porque se avergonzara no estaba dispuesta a disfrutar, sobre todo estando en sus brazos, recibiendo su cariño.

- Ven conmigo mi amor. . . Te quiero dentro de mí.

- No seas impaciente.- Le sonrió antes de quitarse la máscara, desde los pocos días que llevaba casado con ella había descubierto que era importante para la rubia que él no le ocultara nada, incluyendo claro sus cicatrices.- Primero juguemos. . .

Los juegos de mi marido consistían en volverla loca hasta hacerla rogar con desesperación por una unión mucho más íntima. Su marido era cruel, la tentaba de manera salvaje, provocadora.

- Darien. . .- La rubia sintió los dedos de su marido tocarla.- Por favor. . .

- Mi amor. . .

Tuvo que aferrarse a lo que tuvo más cerca, las sabanas de la cama, su marido la torturaba acariciando su intimidas, y con los labios besaba sus pechos, su cuello, su abdomen, le susurraba palabras de amor y de deseo.

- Darien no puedo más. . .- Arqueo su cuerpo despegándose de la cama y alzando sus caderas.- Por favor. . .

- Eres insaciable.- Darien la dejo sobre su costado derecho y se colocó detrás de ella levándole una pierna.

La rubia gimió al sentir a su marido penetrarla con lentitud, buscando una buena posición para ambos cuerpos dedicado a la entrega del amor y el deseo. Serena sintió la respiración agitada de su marido en su nuca, pero luego fueron besos y chupones lo que la reemplazaron.

- Darien mi amor. . .

- Si mi amor. . .- El pelinegro se movió con mayor rapidez.-

Presa de las sensaciones maravillosas que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, la rubia busco sus labios, acaricio su rostro. Estar así con Darien era maravilloso, estaba en medio de las nubes estando en brazos de su marido, gimió delicadamente en la boca de su hombre.

Absorber los gemidos de su esposa lo excitaba, saber que le estaba dando placer lo hacía sentir un macho completo, se movió más rápido, ansioso de verla llegar pronto al orgasmo, tomo con sus manos los senos de ella, acariciando los rosados pezones, jugando con ellos para tortura de ella.

- Darien. . .

- Dulce, tan suave.- Susurro él besándole el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel.

- Más. . .

- Si mi amor. . .

La puso boca abajo en la cama, pero levanto sus caderas, la tomo del trasero y comenzó a moverse incluso aún más rápido que antes, arrancándole a su mujer aún más gemidos cargados de deseo y pasión, beso su espalda marcando un hilera de besos.

- ¡Darien!- El cuerpo de ella comenzaba a convulsionarse.- ¡Darien!

- Mia. . .- Gruño también preso del orgasmo para él.- ¡Mia!

Serena hundió su rostro en la almohada, a su lado su esposo se desplomaba también en la cama, a su lado, la rubia se movió a su lado, buscando su calor, su contacto, cuando sintió los brazos de su marido rodearla levanto la cabeza sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Señor Chiba. . . Hace usted el amor muy rico. . .- Le dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Me halagan sus palabras señora Chiba. . .

- Tengo sueño. . .

- Duerme mi bella esposa, mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano.

- Lo sé.- Respiro hondo antes de entregarse al sueño por completo.

Darien a vio dormirse con una sonrisa en la boca, adoraba ver a su mujer así, de esa forma, expresando felicidad hasta cuando dormía, la beso en la frente antes de acomodarse para dormir, mañana tendrían que partir pronto, entre antes llegaran a Londres mejor para él, pues estaba ansioso por ir a la ciudad.

.

Serena cerro su maleta con cuidado, Darien le había dicho que esperaba pasar a lo menos dos semanas en Londres, así que tenía que llevar muchas cosas, sobre todo ante la promesa de ir al teatro, e incluso visitar varios lugares más.

- ¿Serena querida?- Galaxia toco la puerta del cuarto.- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro.

La abuela de su esposo tenía todo el derecho del mundo a entrar al cuarto sin tocar y mucho menos preguntar, pero de todas formas lo hacía y estaba agradecida de ello, sobre todo porque mucha veces ese cuarto era refugio de su amor con Darien, sentiría mucha vergüenza si alguna vez aquella amable y respetable mujer los sorprendiera de alguna forma.

- Querida solo venía a hablar contigo.- La mujer entro.- Como sé que Darien tiene u revisión con el doctor quería prevenirte.

- ¿Prevenirme?

- Sabes a la perfección que mi nieto se altera un poco respecto a su condición física, espero que tengas cuidado en caso de que se altere más de la cuenta.

- Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro.

Desde el incidente del día después de la noche de bodas, Darien le había prometido que nunca más volviera a asustarla de esa forma, mucho menos amenazar su integridad, confiaba ciegamente en la palabra de su esposo, sabía que no le haría nada muchos menos ponerla en peligro.

- Por otro lado espero que disfruten este viaje, será una buena oportunidad para que pasen más tiempo juntos como pareja.

- Es cierto. . .- La rubia le sonrió.- Darien me ha prometido mostrarme la ciudad por completo.

- Estoy segura que la pasaras bien. . .

- Disculpen damas.- Artemis entro en el cuarto.- El joven Darien me ha enviado a buscar sus maletas señora Serena.

- Si Artemis.- La joven bajo con cuidado la maleta de encima de la cama.- Es solo esta.

- Vamos abajo entonces.- Galaxia se tomo del brazo de la joven rubia.- Darien ya debe estar ansioso por partir a Londres.

Y ella lo sabia, pero prefería ignorar ese pequeño detalle, no quería perturbarse más de lo que ya estaba, le simplemente le sonrió a la mujer y ambas caminaron por delante de Artemis. Su esposo ya la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo principal de la casa, obviamente queriendo partir lo antes posible, lo único que esperaba era no perder a su marido de vista, no iba a permitir que se reuniera bajo ningún concepto con aquella enfermera, iba a acabar con esa relación costara lo que costara.

- ¿Ya estas lista mi amor?- Le pregunto él.

- Si.- Le sonrió ella.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto.- El pelinegro la miro y luego a los demás.- Nos alojaremos en la casa de Malachite, así que ahí pueden localizarme.

- Váyanse tranquilos querido.- Galaxia lo miro.- Cuidaremos de todo aquí.

- Si abuela lo sé.

Poco tiempo después Serena se acomodaba en el tren junto a su esposo, estaban por partir, ya estaban llamando a las personas para subirse, Darien había comprado pasajes de primera clase así que agradeció la comodidad del asiento, casi como si fuera el sofá de una casa.

- Serena.- Darien le hablo.- ¿Pasa algo querida?

- Nada. . .

- Pareces tensa. . .

- Es que hace años no voy a Londres.- Mintió.- Supongo que debe ser eso. . .

- Ya veo. . .- El pelinegro le paso el brazo por los hombros.- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi hombro.

- Suena tentador. . . Anoche cierto hombre no me dejo dormir por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?- Darien le susurro en el oído.- Estabas tan tentadora desnuda entre mis brazos. . . No pude evitar querer hacerte el amor otra vez.

- Pero fue divertido que me despertaras en medio de la noche.

Recordaba como a media noche habia sentido cosquilleos en las mejillas y en el hombro, con pereza despertó ante los besos de su marido, quien estaba empeñada en despertarla como diera lugar, resultado de todos sus intentos, despierta por completo se dedico a recibir y corresponder cada caricia y beso de su amado pelinegro.

- No lo hagas. . .- Sintió el brazo de su marido en su cintura subiendo hasta sus senos.- Nos pueden ver. . .

- Dejame jugar un poco contigo. . .

- No sigas. . .- Intento apartarle las manos.- Nos echaran abajo. . .

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. . . Mejor me calmo.

.

Mina tomo las flores que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, su marido le acababa de regalar ese hermoso ramo de rosas, una forma de hacerle saber lo mucho que la queria, su guapo peliplateado siempre tenia gestos de ese tipo y si era sincera consigo misma ella esperaba ansiosa esos pequeños obsequios de su marido.

- Y bien. . . ¿Te han gustado?- Malachite la abrazo.

- Claro que si mi amor. . .- La rubia lo beso.- Son preciosas. . .

- Me alegro que te gustaran. . .

- Mal mi amor.- La rubia sonrió.- Me gusta todo de ti.

- Cuando me alagas tanto es por qué quieres algo.- Murmuro el peliplateado.- ¿Qué es esta vez?

- ¿Por qué siempre que te digo que te amo piensas que es para pedirte algo?- Murmuro fingiendo enfado, pero al ver como su marido la miraba fijamente se rindió.- ¿Podemos dar una fiesta?

- Mi amor. . . Sabes todo el estrés que acarrea todo eso, no quiero que. . .

- Voy a estar bien, además Serena puede ayudarme. . .

- ¿Prometes tomarte las cosas con calma?

- Lo prometo mi amor.

- Esta bien. . . Esta bien, puedes hacer la dichosa fiesta.

- Gracias mi amor.- La rubio lo abrazo.- Eres el mejor marido. . .

- Soy el único que has tenido.- La miro con ironia.- ¿No me has dicho la verdad eh? ¿Cuántos maridos tienes a parte de mi?

- Oh pues muchos. . .- Le siguió la corriente.

- ¡Mina!

.

.

- Ya llegamos mi amor.- Oyo la voz de su marido desde lo lejos.- Serena mi amor. . .

- Cinco minutos más.- Rogo la rubia, mientras se abrazaba a su hombre.- Me gusta despertar asi.

- Vamos perezosa nos echaran del tren si no te levantas.

- Bien. . .

- Londres te gustara mi amor.- Prometió el pelinegro.- Haremos tantas cosas, una vez que vea al doctor todo mi tiempo será para ti.

- Si Darien. . .

- Malachite me mando un telegrama me dijo que mandara un chofer a buscarnos. . .

- Es muy amable de su parte.

- Mina estará esperándote muy contenta.- El hombre le tomo del brazo.- Ustedes dos hicieron buena amistad.

- Es un gran chica. . .

- Las dos se parecen mucho. . .

- ¿A si?

- Ambas son tercas como una mula. . . Y llevadas a sus ideas.

- No digas eso. . .

- Es cierto, pero si hiciste todo lo que querías para atraparme.

- ¿Atraparte?- Serena alzo una ceja.- Has escogido muy mal tus palabras.

- Pero si eso hiciste. . . ¿Pero sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me agrada estar entre tus redes. . . O mejor dicho entre tus sabanas.

La rubia comenzó a reír de buena gana, le gustaban las insinuaciones de su marido, más cuando eran intimas y sensuales, le guiño el ojo pícaramente antes de seguir caminando para salir de la estación de trenes.

- Mira. . .- Darien le señalo la salida.- Ahí esta el chofer de Malachite.

Un hombre medio regordete les agito la mano con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Darien le entrego las maletas a los pocos segundos y se lo presente como Kelvin, el chofer de la casa de Malachite.

- Mina es algo torpe para conducir, asi que Malachite contrato a Kelvin.- Le explico Darien momento después cuando iban de camino.- Ha trabajado para ellos desde hace poco menos de un año.

- Ya veo. . .

- ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje señor Chiba?

- Si gracias Kelvin. . .

- La señora Mina ya tiene todo listo para su llegada. . .

Serena miro por la ventana del coche, deseosa de conocer más de Londres, pero sobre con un poco de miedo de que la enfermera y su marido se juntaran en privado, no soportaría un engaño, sería demasiado doloroso.

- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?

- Nada mi cielo.- Le sonrió.- Solo miraba las calles y la gente.

- Te prometo que daremos muchos paseo.

- Si mi amor.

La rubia sintió el brazo de su marido por sobre sus hombros, su esposo no era reacio a darle muestras de cariño en publico, lo cual agradecia, muchos maridos solo mostraban su afecto en privado, muy por el contrario de Darien.

- ¡Serena!- Mina corrió a sus brazos, estaban en la entrada principal de la casa.- Te estaba esperando ansiosa. . .

- Bienvenidos.- Malachite les sonrió.- Mi casa es su casa amigos.

- Muchas gracias.- La rubia le sonrió en tanto abrazaba a su amiga.

- Malachite.- Darien estrecho la mano del peliplateado.

- Amigo. . . Los estábamos esperando, me alegra que llegaran tranquilamente.- Pasen, Mina ordeno unos bocadillos.

- Vamos, te mostrare mi casa. . .- La aludida tomo del brazo a Serena y comenzaron a caminar delante de los hombres.

- Darien por cierto, hace unos días Silvia te estaban buscando.- Oyó a Malachite hablar.- Quería confirmar la cita con el médico. . .

- Si lo sé, me mandó una carta hace unos días para confirmar la cita, dice que el medico tendrá todo el dia disponible para mi.- Oyo decir a su marido.- Ire con mi Serena a la cita, espero salir temprano, quiero llevarla a la feria de artesanía.

Aun cuando Mina le hablaba ella tenia la atención fija en lo que decía su esposo, atenta a cada cosa que Darien dijera respecto a la mujer aquella, de una cosa estaba segura, Silvia estaría en la dichosa consulta de su marido con el medico, y por toda la fuerza del mundo iba a alejar a esa mujer costara lo que costara.

- Por cierto.- Malachite hablo para los cuatro.- Mina quiere organizar una fiesta con todos nuestros conocidos. . . Dice que quiere que Serena conozca a nuestra gente de Londres.

- ¿No te será un gran esfuerzo?- Le pregunto Serena a la otra rubia.- Yo puedo ayudarte. . .

- Contaba con eso a decir verdad.- Mina le sonrió.- Tengo una lista ya hecha, la podemos repasar con Darien esta tarde. . .

Se preguntaba si la enfermera estaría considerada en esa lista, mal que mal era también conocida por Malachite, quizá Mina no la conocía, pero también debía de saber que ella existía, mañana conocería a la mujer, y le dejaría claro que su marido le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Salyluna: **Amiga la tal Silvia si existe, y por lo visto Serena tiene todas las ganas de conocer a su rival, y marcar territorio con su marido jajaja.

**Badu: **Parece que Darien ya se olvidó que uso a Silvia contra Serena, lo que no sabe es que su esposa ya tiene muchas dudas sobre la relación de esos dos.

**Yssareyes48: **Darien un marido ejemplar, solo que aún no se confiesa con Serena y como dicen por ahí el que tarde confiesa mayor es su castigo. Ajajaja

**Yeni Reid W: **Una teoría, Darien se olvido por completo de la enfermera con Serena o bien algo más oculta ¿Qué puede ser?

**Patyzparawhore: **Entre tanta intimidad, algo me dice que Mina no será la única que cargue con un bebé en la pancita :3 :3

**Silvia: **Viste amiga que pronto podremos verte cerca de Darien? Esperemos que Serena no salte sobre ti para atacarte ajajaja.

**Maria paolini: **Lo que es cierto es que Serena tiene muchos celos de nuestra amiga la enfermera, Darien por cierto aun no se confiesa con su mujer.

**Blanca argote: **Amiga me demore pero aquí te dejo a ti y a todas las amigas de FF, espero que te guste amiga.

**Hola mis amigas, tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, si con suerte me daba cinco minutos para conectarme a Facebook, ahora poco a poco estoy volviendo, espero ponerme al corriente con esta historia, y que por puesto no la hayan olvidado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo lunar.**


End file.
